My Fiancé
by akibintin
Summary: [MINNA! ENDINGNYA SUDAH UPDATE DATTEBAYO!] Zhang Yixing dan Kim Junmyeon. Dua makhluk hidup yang terpaksa tinggal bersama karena desakan para mama dan harus merahasiakan kondisi mereka dari pihak sekolah jika tidak ingin kena masalah, tapi semua berubah sejak negara api menyerang (bohong). Sepandainya menutupi bangkai, baunya pasti akan tercium juga. Ingat itu SULAY! [EXO/Sulay]
1. Chapter 1

Kring~

Slaps~

Braak~

"Selamat pagi dunia. Aku siap, aku siap ^^"

"Hey orang gila! Apanya yang siap? Aku bahkan masih bisa melihat liur di sudut bibirmu."

Buru-buru Yixing mengusap sudut bibirnya kemudian mendelik ke arah laki-laki yang terlihat serius berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di halaman seberang apartemennya saat tak menemukan barang setetes pun liur di wajahnya.

"Heh, Kris gege bodoh! Kurasa kau harus membawa lop atau teleskop bintang jika perlu. Matamu sedikit—KYAAA~!"

Braak~

Secepat kilat Yixing menutup kembali jendela kamarnya saat Kris mengarahkan selang air yang ia pegang untuk menyiram tanaman ke arahnya.

"Huh! Tua bangka."

Puas menghardik dan mengintip Kris yang masih melirik tajam ke arah kamarnya, Yixing mengalihkan pandangan ke meja nakas kemudian tersenyum sembari meraih sebuah kalender dengan bundaran spidol merah di sekitar tanggal 4 Februari. Hari ini.

"Hari pertamaku mengajar. Semangat!"

Mengangguk mantap dengan tangan terkepal. Ia melanjutkan menyambar handuk setelah meletakkan kembali kalender mungilnya ke tempat semula. Bersenandung riang sebelum pada akhirnya terdengar suara gedubrak yang cukup nyaring tepat saat Yixing melangkahkan kaki masuk kamar mandi.

"Aduuuh~ bokongku~!"

.

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

.

**_My Fiancé_**

_**This fict obviously is mine. Not for the cast.**_

_**OOC/AU/BoyxBoy**_

_**Romance Comedy**_

_**Kim Junmyeon – Zhang Yixing**_

_**; and other EXO's member**_

.

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

.

Tap..tap..tap..tap

Sepatu pantofel coklat mengkilap itu terus mengetuk lantai peron stasiun. Sudah sepuluh kali lebih Yixing melirik pergerakan jarum di arlojinya. Kemudian mendesah panjang saat merasakan hasilnya tak memuaskan.

"Eum.. permisi. Kereta menuju Daegu kapan datang, ya?"

"Hah? Daegu? Bung, kurasa kau harus menggunakan teleskop bintang di matamu. Ini masih pukul berapa?"

Bibir Yixing mengerucut. Satu hal yang membuatnya berjengit, ucapan petugas stasiun barusan, mirip dengan apa yang ia ucapkan kepada Kris.

"Memangnya pukul berapa?" tanya Yixing.

Petugas itu berdecak. Mendekati Yixing dan menepuk pundaknya, "..aku melihatmu beberapa kali mengintip arlojimu. Apakah benda itu tak berfungsi? Ini masih pukul lima pagi, bung."

"HAH? APWAH?"

"Santai, bung." Sahut petugas stasiun sembari mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya kemudian mengusap wajahnya yang tersembur beberapa tetes dari Yixing.

"Jadi ini masih pagi? Kukira mendung. Sampai aku membawa payung lipat ._. "

Petugas stasiun itu sudah menjauh. Mungkin di benaknya ia tak ingin lagi bertemu dengan orang macam Yixing. _Well_, tampang memang oke tapi sikapnya sungguh mengundang decak kagum. Lihat sekarang apa yang dia lakukan!

"Kris gege~! Aku _kualat_ akan ucapanku padamu~!"

Dengan kepala menengadah ia mencakar pilar sambil terisak.

Oh ternyata Yixing sudah sadar kembali dengan ucapan petugas stasiun tadi.

* * *

><p>Pluk.<p>

Yixing terjaga. Mengucek matanya hingga tersadar ia tertidur di ruang tunggu. Bukan suara bising stasiun yang mulai ramai penumpang yang membuatnya harus rela meninggalkan lautan mimpi indahnya, melainkan sebuah _sweater_ merah yang tersampir di kepala dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Ya! Kau! Jangan sembarang meletakkan barangmu, bung. Tak lihat di sini ada orang, eoh?!"

Laki-laki lengkap dengan seragam SMA yang duduk di sebelah Yixing hanya menoleh sekilas dan kembali berkutat pada PSPnya.

"Hey, nak! Tak diajarkan sopan santun oleh orangtuamu, eum?"

Melemparkan _sweater_ ke arah remaja SMA tersebut dan mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

"Kau sudah tua, tetapi masih tak beda jauh dengan anak SMA."

Mata Yixing membulat penuh, "..ya! ya! Apa yang kau katakan barusan? Dasar. Aigooo~ kenapa anak muda sekarang berkurang moralnya? Apa karena pelajaran PMP(?) telah dihapus? Oh~ aku harus mengadu kepada pemerintah pendidikan—"

"Kau itu cerewet, ya?"

Hanya satu pertanyaan itu mampu membuat Yixing tutup mulut. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya bukan karena pertanyaan bocah SMA ini, melainkan apa yang dia lakukan pada Yixinglah yang membuat Yixing membatu.

"_Kereta tujuan Daegu akan tiba limat menit lagi. Silahkan menunggu di peron tiga. Sekali lagi—_"

"Oh! K,keretanya sudah sampai."

Yixing mendorong tubuh bocah SMA yang tadi mengunci pergerakannya hanya dengan sebuah senyum miring dan menghapus jarak antara wajah masing-masing hingga ujung hidung mereka saling besentuhan. Sungguh kelakuan yang tak wajar untuk ukuran orang yang baru bertemu.

* * *

><p>Sepatu coklat itu mengetuk lantai peron lagi. Raut gelisah di wajah Yixing sangat jelas tergambar. Berulang kali ia mengecek arlojinya lalu melongok ke sana ke mari dengan cepat.<p>

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Terus berdecak sebal sepanjang sisa waktu menunggu kereta. Sebenarnya bukan masalah keretanya. Hanya lima menit. Lima menit menunggu bukanlah waktu yang cukup lama, bukan? Melainkan adanya bocah SMA tadi tepat di belakang Yixing. Berdiri santai dengan _sweater _yang tersampir di salah satu pundaknya.

"Hey! Tak bisakah kau menjauh sedikit? Perhatikan jarak, bung." Semprot Yixing.

Yang dituju hanya mengedikkan bahu. Acuh tak acuh namun tetap menuruti perkataan Yixing.

Sungguh Yixing merasa risih dengan kehadiran bocah ini di belakangnya. Berapa kali _butt_-nya terdorong—_ekhem_—milik sang bocah SMA akibat calon penumpang yang berdesakan dan berulang kali pula Yixing menahan rasa malunya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

'_Huft untung saja dia di belakang. Jika tidak—aaagh aku tak ingin dia melihatku merona seperti ini._' batin Yixing. Menangkup kedua belah pipinya dengan telapak tangan dan menggeleng cepat layaknya seorang _fangirl_.

"Orang tua? Apakah kau sakit?"

Yixing mendelik dan sedikit berjengit kaget saat bocah SMA di belakangnya melongok melalui bahunya.

"Ya! Siapa yang kau maksud orang tua? Dan aku tidak sakit, bodoh. Menyingkir!"

"Hey! Kau kira tempat ini masih ada cukup ruang untuk kalian berdua? Lihat sekitar, oke? Banyak orang."

Yixing membungkuk dengan susah payah kepada seorang paman yang berkata barusan. Kemudian memberikan sebuah _glare_ manis kepada bocah SMA tadi yang terus saja memasang tampang tanpa dosanya.

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

Glup~

Yixing mengeratkan dekapan tas dalam pelukannya. Sinar matanya memancarkan sebuah ketakjuban sekaligus gugup. Berulang kali jakun di lehernya bergerak naik turun seiring dengan ludah yang ia telan.

"Huft~" ia menghembuskan napas panjang dan mengepalkan tangan sebelum berseru, "..hwaiting!"

Kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk gerbang sekolah yang terlihat megah itu. Membungkuk kepada satpam yang menjaga. Saat ini Yixing lebih mirip seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induk. Berjalan sendirian menuju gedung utama sekolah di tengah keramaian siswa SMA Kebangkitan Nasional yang hilir mudik seperti gerombolan ikan tuna.

"Kau Zhang Yixing?"

Mengusap dada pelan saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari arah belakang. Laki-laki berpakaian rapi dengan jas ber_name-tag _Lu Han tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Buru-buru Yixing membungkuk dengan tasnya yang masih ia peluk ._.

"Ah, iya. Saya Zhang Yixing, senior."

"Jangan panggil saya senior. Aku masih belum seperti yang kau bayangkan. Panggil aku Luhan. Mari aku antar ke ruang guru, sekalian akan aku beritahu langsung kelas mana yang hari ini akan kau ajar."

Yixing hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Luhan.

Sepanjang perjalanan yang dilakukan Yixing hanya terperangah, menoleh kanan-kiri, membenahi letak tasnya yang melorot, dan menghela napas berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya. Juga tak jarang ia bergumam,"..hwaiting, Zhang! Ini kesempatanmu. Lakukan yang terbaik karena ini juga pilihanmu." Kemudian mengangguk mantap seperti yang ia lakukan tadi pagi.

"Nah sudah sampai. Maaf lama, ya. Aku baru sadar kalau sedari tadi kita berputar-putar, hehe. Maklum aku masih belum hafal tempat ini."

Dan Yixingpun kembali terperangah.

"Ini jadwalmu. Kelas yang akan kau masuki hari ini adalah XII IPA 3."

Meraih map yang diberikan Luhan seraya membungkukkan badan, "..oh terimakasih, ehmm, Luhan gege?"

Luhan tertawa renyah, "..boleh, kau boleh memanggilku gege. Sudah ya, aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah. Kau bisa melihat peta diujung koridor sana jika tidak ingin tersesat saat mencari kelas."

Menepuk pundak Yixing beberapa kali kemudian melambai dan menghilang ditikungan. Yixing mendesah kecewa.

"Mungkin aku bisa seharian berputar-putar di gedung ini, ge. Huweee~ Kris ge~ aku tak akan mengataimu tua lagi ;;_;;."

Dan mulai berbicara sesuatu yang tidak koheren.

* * *

><p>"XII IPA 1, XII IPA 2, aha! XII IPA 3. Oh akhirnya ini sudah waktuku untuk mengajar. Setelah sekian lama aku menunggu kesempatan ini dan akhirnya pak dosen Jung memberiku kelulusan u,u aku terharu, hikss~"<p>

"Sedang apa dia?"

"Entah. Kurasa dia seorang guru."

"Guru baru?"

"Mungkin."

"Guru itu kenapa?"

"Dipecat kepala sekolah Min, ya?"

"Kasihan."

"Tampan sih, tapi aneh, xixixixixi ^^."

"Iya, fufufufu~"

Seluruh tubuh Yixing menegang. Membatu seketika saat mendengar ocehan-ocehan tak bertuan di sekitarnya. Baru menyadari saat ini ia berada di koridor utama jajaran kelas XII dan otomatis ini adalah tempat paling ramai. Oh lihat tokoh utama kita sedang merutuki kebodohannya. Lihat! Lihat! Dia sedang mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menggaruk dinding luar kelas. Hina sekali dia.

"Oh baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus membangun _image_ku dari awal."

Bangkit dan berjalan gontai memasuki kelas tepat saat bel berbunyi. Mungkin semua guru yang baru pertama kali melakukan pengajaran merasakan hal yang Yixing rasakan saat ini. Gugup, _man_.

Semua mata tertuju pada Yixing sejak ia menginjakkan kaki ke ruang kelas. Dapat yixing lihat beberapa siswi saling berbisik tanpa memutus pandangan mereka kepadanya. Entah mereka yang tidak tahu tata cara berbisik atau bagaimana, bahkan sampai ia di depan meja pun dapat mendengar suara mereka. Memang, ya. Jaman sekarang membicarakan orang di belakang sudah _mainstreem_. Ckckck.

"Ekhem~"

Yixing berdehem setelah meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Menyapu pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Perkenalkan. Saya Zhang Yixing. Kalian bisa memanggil saya pak Yixing. Di sini saya akan mengajar Sastra Inggris. Mohon bantuannya."

Sepi.

Yixing semakin gugup dalam kondisi seperti ini. Lebih tepat dikatakan _awkward_. Sepertinya praktek mengajarnya selama sebulan beberapa waktu lalu tidak berhasil membangun rasa percaya diri Yixing. Wajarlah, ini kan kali pertama ia menjadi guru yang sebenarnya.

"Kita mulai. Sebelumnya untuk _intermezzo_ saja, bagaimana dengan nilai toefl kalian?"

"Cukup buruk, pak."

"Poinku tidak memuaskan."

"Iya, padahal aku sudah merasa mampu."

Dan kelaspun mulai ricuh.

"Sssst~ tenang, tenang. Redamkan amarah kalian—hey! Kau! Turunkan bangku milik temanmu!"

Bukan membentak, hanya berseru saat melihat seorang siswa berperawakan tinggi bertelinga lebar mengangkat bangku teman sebangkunya dengan memasang wajah frustasi.

"Maaf, pak. Emosi jiwa."

Ini awal yang baik. Mereka kelihatannya penurut, batin Yixing riang gembira.

"Baiklah, lupakan tentang toefl karena saya tidak akan membahas itu sekarang karena—ehm, siapa siswa yang tidur di bangku belakang dekat jendela itu?"

Semua mata berlaih ke arah yang ditunjuk Yixing.

"Dia Kim Junmyeon, pak." Jawab seorang siswa bermata bulat.

Yixing meraih buku absensi di meja. Membuka beberapa lembar awal dan ujung _bulpoint_nya bergerak ke atas ke bawah mencari nama yang di maksud.

"Kim Junmyeon, Kim Junmyeon, Kim—oh! Ya! Tuan—"

"Psst~ pak, lebih baik bapak abaikan dia kalau bapak masih ingin terhindar dari tekanan darah tinggi." Bisik seorang siswa bermata sipit di bangku depan dekat meja guru.

Kening Yixing berkerut meski tak dapat dilihat karena tertutup poni, hehe :p

"Maksud kalian, dia siswa bermasalah?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya anggukan mantap dari siswanya. Yixing menghela napas, "..tetap saja ini tidak bisa dibiarkan."

Berjalan sok preman atau bisa dibilang _gantleman_ mendekati bangku siswa nakalnya mengabaikan bisikan yang tak pantas disebut bisikan dari siswa-siswi lain.

"Ehem. Kim Junmyeon, bisakah kau tidak tidur di kelasku?"

Tidak ada respon. Kelas semakin ricuh dan Yixing kembali pucat pasi menjadi pusat objek.

Berdehem lagi setelah mengambil napas.

"Ya! Kim Junmyeon! Kau tak mendengar—"

Tidak ada lanjutan kalimat Yixing, yang terdengar justru pekikan-pekikan histeris siswa lain melihat adegan semi yaoi di depan mata mereka.

"Kau itu cerewet, ya?"

Blush~

Merah padam.

_Déjà vu_.

Seperti pernah mengalami ini.

Semakin merah menyadari ini di kelas, bukan stasiun.

Yixing membatu. Sedikit tak nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang, membungkuk karena dasinya ditarik dan semakin tak bergerak saat melihat wajah dari sang pemilik nama Kim Junmyeon.

"Ya! Kau kan yang di stasiun!"

Menepis kasar tangan Junmyeon dari dasinya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Mengundang raut heran dari siswa lainnya. Desisan semakin memenuhi ruang kelas. Bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi antara pak guru dan teman mereka.

"Huh? Memang kita pernah bertemu?"

Menggeram pelan Yixing mendengar jawaban _nyeleneh_ Junmyeon.

"Dasar pikun! Kau yang bersikap tak sopan di ruang tunggu dan kau yang—AAARGH!"

Pipinya kembali memerah mengingat _butt_nya yang menempel pada *ekhem* milik Junmyeon ketika menunggu kereta tadi pagi.

"Lupakan."

Kembali _kalem_ setelah berusaha keras mengurangi kadar warna merah di wajahnya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Sebisa mungkin berjalan tenang ke depan kelas.

"Anak-anak. Lupakan yang tadi. Itu bukan saya. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti bapak~"

Kembali ke pelajaran dan menghiraukan Junmyeon yang kembali tidur di bangkunya. Sungguh, jika Yixing bukan guru baru di sana, beberapa fasilitas kelas pasti sudah melayang ke arah belakang.

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

"Ya, mama? Halo?"

"_Yixing! Kau sudah pulang?_"

Masih berkutat dengan lembaran map yang diberikan Luhan tadi pagi, Yixing menjepit ponselnya dengan bahu, "..belum, Ma. Kenapa?"

"_Anak teman mama akan menginap di apartemenmu. Barusan mama suruh langsung ke sana. Mama kira kau sudah pulang, Xing._"

Alisnya terangkat sebelah, "..heh? Kenapa harus menginap bersamaku?"

"_Dia masih sekolah, Xing. Mamanya masih belum berani melepasnya sendiri._"

"Memangnya dia anak luar kota?"

"_Ah kau cerewet! Sudah sana cepat pulang. Kasihan dia pasti menunggumu di depan pintu._"

"Salah siapa?" jawab Yixing acuh tak acuh. Mengedikkan bahu dengan malas dan semakin memperlambat pekerjaannya.

"_ZHANG YIXING CEPAT PULANG ATAU KUNIKAHKAN KAU DENGAN KRIS!_"

Detik berikutnya Yixing mempercepat pekerjaannya. Meraih tas dan menutup pintu dan berlari secepat kilat hingga Luhan yang baru saja akan menyapanya harus berputar terkena angin yang mengiringi langkah seribu Yixing. Berlebihan. Dan entah kenapa mama Yixing bisa tahu soal Kris.

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

"Huh, mama selalu seperti itu. Sudah tahu mamanya tidak rela kenapa malah disuruh menginap di apartemenku? Merepotkan saja."

Terus menggerutu seraya mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya mencari kunci pintu apartemen.

"_Yeah_, semoga dia anak baik-baik. Tidak merepotkan dan tidak seperti—KIM JUNMYEON?!"

Laki-laki dengan balutan seragam SMA itu mendongakkan kepala. Sepertinya dia tertidur di depan pintu apartemen Yixing.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Mata Yixing membulat, "..YA! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Menunggumu. Mau apa lagi?"

"HAH?" kening Yixing berkerut tak percaya, "..tapi seharusnya yang ada di situ anak teman mamaku!"

"Kalau anak itu aku, lalu kau mau apa?"

Bangunkan Yixing setelah ini. Oke? Dia pingsan.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p>Hohoho<p>

Halo ^^

Saya semakin tidak konsisten. Kenapa justru bikin fanfic baru daripada meneruskan fanfic lama?

Jawabannya adalah; **kemana ide sayaaaa~** ;;;_;;; ?!

Hina.

Okelah lupakan.

Saya coba untuk memperbaiki cara penulisan. Apakah sudah rapi dan menarik? Semoga saja. Mohon kritik yang membangun ;)

Terimakasih banyak

Daexoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Hai.

Aku Kim Junmyeon.

Siswa kelas XII SMA Kebangkitan Nasional, Daegu. Salam kenal :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>This fict obviously is mine. Not for the cast.<strong>_

_**OOC/AU/BoyxBoy**_

_**Romance Comedy**_

_**Kim Junmyeon – Zhang Yixing**_

_**; and other EXO's member**_

_**Notes: nggak usah pakai bahasa inggrisan, ya? cuma mau ngasih tahu, bahasanya banyak yang tidak baku dan melenceng. maaf karena terbawa suasana, mueheheh :p**_

_**My Fiancé - Chapter 2**_

_**Junmyeon PoV**_

* * *

><p>Yah kalian sudah tahu bagaimana aku di <em>chapter<em> awal. Aku yang pemalas, tidak mempunyai sopan santun, dan sedikit—_ekhem_—mesum. Meski belum kelihatan, hehe. Apalagi di kotak _review_ banyak yang bilang aku anak berandalan. Bukan, bukan. Salah besar. Aku bukan anak berandalan. Lihat saja wajahku ini. Jauh dari kata penjahat, bukan? Kalau dibilang _psycho_ sih bisa, ya. Soalnya muka-muka _psycho_ kan menipu banget. Dari luar saja seperti malaikat, eh, ternyata dalamnya _lucifer_ sekali. Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi curhat? Mana bahasaku sedikit melenceng pula. Ckckck.

Banyak yang bilang aku tampan meski begini-begini. Tapi aku tidak merasa begitu kok. Bukan merendahkan diri, hanya saja aku merasa masih banyak yang jauh lebih tampan dibanding aku. Dan juga banyak yang jauh lebih ting—

"Hey! Pendek!"

Nah. Kalian tahu maksudku. Sungguh aku benci panggilan itu.

Aku balik kanan siap grak. Tampaklah kakakku berlari berbondong-bondong dengan dua kantung plastik yang aku yakini isinya adalah coklat, biskuit, dan susu.

"H,hyung? Sedang apa di sini? O_O"

Aku terkejut. Baru menyadari kalau ini adalah sekolahku. Sedangkan dia seorang mahasiswa meski lulusan sini juga.

"Ah! Kau tidak tahu modusku saja. Itu, yang jualan di kantin itu, lho, Myeon."

Alisnya naik turun dan jangan lupakan wajah mesumnya.

Kim Kyuhyun.

Berbeda empat tahun dariku. Dia sangat tampan dan juga tinggi. Aku iri pada pendeskripsiannya yang kedua. Makanya jangan heran jika aku juga tampan, muehehe.

Yah. Kenapa aku jadi narsis begini? Padahal tadi sudah merendahkan diri sendiri -_-

Well, Kyuhyun hyung ini memang tampan, tapi itu hanya topeng! Cih aku sebal jika mengingat apa-apa saja yang pernah dia lakukan padaku sejak masih kecil sampai sekarang.

"Ohh~" aku menggaruk pantat "..ngomong-ngomong seleramu minim sekali, hyung. Naksir kok ke mas-mas penjual di kantin."

Hampir saja aku tersedak salivaku sendiri. Kyuhyun hyung menepuk punggungku keras sekali. Kelihatannya saja seperti orang ramah tamah padahal maksudnya adalah memberiku pelajaran.

"Bung. Cinta itu tidak memandang status sosial. Entah itu mas-mas penjual di kantin, terminal, atau asongan sekalipun. Tapi kalau aku ogah ya sama yang di terminal, apalagi asongan. Iyuhh~ jijay."

Aku hanya memasang _poker face _saat Kyuhyun hyung mulai mengoceh tidak jelas. Terkadang dia ini sering berbicara suatu hal yang tidak koheren sama sekali. Kadang lebaynya juga nggak ketulungan pula. Aku malu. Malu mempunyai hyung kayak begini. Apa kata dunia?!

"Hey! Hey Junma! Kau mau kemana? Aduh bantu aku, _please_!"

Daripada mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun hyung yang _absurd_ barusan, kutinggal saja. Kan kasihan telingaku nanti jadi rusak gara-gara mendengar omongan tidak penting. Aku berbalik badan.

"Salah sendiri! Siapa suruh modus pakai membeli jajan banyak segala. _Gowo dewe_! _Aku kesel_!"

Melengos pergi. Kudengar teriakan nista Kyuhyun hyung kemudian pak satpam yang kuyakini sebentar lagi akan menyeret keluar dengan hinanya.

Lupakan Kyuhyun hyung. Aku _enek_. Tapi kalau begini aku harus kemana? Aduh ini gara-gara si Kyupil itu. Aku lupa tujuan utamaku tadi.

"Woy! Junmyeon! Main dakon yuk!"

Itu suara Baekhyun. Aku menoleh ke asal suara dan terlihatlah Baekhyun, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun sedang duduk bersila di depan kelas dengan papan dakon berisi biji-bijian di dalam lekukannya. Sial. Kenapa aku mempunyai teman sehina ini? Bukankah itu permainan anak perempuan. Lagipula itu kan permainan dari negeri gunung melet—eh, maksudku Indonesia. Kenapa mereka bisa dapat permainan itu -_-?

"TIDAK!"

"Woy! Junmahao! Mau _sparing_ _wushu _sama Tao, tidak?"

Ini lagi. Anak edan. Bayangkan aku yang mungil seperti ini harus bertanding _wushu _dengan anak sebesar, setinggi, dan jago wushu itu. _Sopo seng edan nang kene_?

"Kau gila? Aku bisa mati konyol!" bentakku dengan masih memasang tampang _cool_.

"Woy! Jun—WOY! Saya belum selesai bicara!"

Itu suara Pak Luhan. Entah ada masalah apa aku dengan dia, lebih baik aku melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Daerah yang sungguh berbahaya.

Bruk~

Aduh! Bokongku nyeri, _man_. Kenapa lantai ini keras sekali? Dan persetan dengan siapa yang menabrakku barusan harus aku haj—

"Pak Yixing?"

Orang itu mendongak. Terlihat sekali jika terkejut.

"Kim Junmyeon? Ya! Kalau berjalan itu lihat-lihat! Pakai mata kepala. Jangan pakai mata kaki!"

Aku berdehem untuk meredam ocehannya yang semakin membrutal.

"Maaf, Pak. Saya berlari, bukan berjalan. Jadi argumen bapak salah lalu biarkan saya pergi. Jangan terus-terusan menindih saya. Kalau mau, ya jangan di sini. Tempat ini ramai. Tuh masih banyak orang."

Pak Yixing menoleh cepat. Pipinya yang sudah merah semakin memerah menyadari kini kami menjadi tontonan banyak orang dan posisinya. Aku sih oke-oke saja, ya. Entah dengan dia. Xixixixi ^^

"Ya! Dasar mesum! Kau itu masih kecil tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu! Nanti kalau terjadi sungguhan bagaimana?"

Aku diam menahan tawa melihat Pak Yixing ngomel dengan wajah yang seperti tomat ceri. Lucu.

Eh?

O_O

Apa yang aku bilang tadi?

Pak Yixing lucu?

Memang sih aku nggak nyangkal sejak pertama bertemu dengannya di stasiun kereta. Sungguh dunia memang sempit sekali.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Pak Yixing, nama lengkapnya Zhang Yixing. Orang Cina, ya? Menurutku dia tampan, oh, bukan, dia cantik. Kulitnya mulus begitu pula. Uhuy~ dilihat dari dekat, matanya indah, _man_! Aku sempat berpikir apa benar dia seorang laki-laki? Indah sekali. Preet~ bahasaku.

Ah lupakan tentang Pak Yixing. Hatiku jadi berdebar. Plaak!

_**Trururut**_

Itu suara ponselku.

"Halo?"

"_Junmyeon! Sebenarnya mama tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi mama harus tetap melakukan ini. Karena mama sudah merencanakan untuk melakukan ini._"

"Mama sudah mengatakan kalimat 'melakukan ini' sepuluh kali lebih sejak tadi pagi. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Kuregangkan tubuhku yang terasa kaku. Tidur di bangku taman yang keras memang sangat tidak nyaman meski suasananya sangat nyaman. Bahasaku~

"_Iya. Maaf. Jadi begini, mama akan keluar negeri bersama papa untuk beberapa minggu, mungkin sebulan—lebih—_"

Aku menguap lebar sampai terbatuk karena sehelai daun kering masuk ke mulutku.

"Uhuk—uhuk! _Yeah_? Uhuk—lalu apa, Ma?"

"_Untuk keselamatan, kamu menginap saja di apartemen anak teman mama, ya?_"

Aku memutar bola mata malas, "..kenapa aku tidak tinggal di rumah saja? Kan ada Kyuhyun apil?"

"_HEH! KAMU TIDAK DENGAR APA KATA MAMA? FOKUS JUNMYEON! FOKUS!_"

Aku benci suara mama saat seperti ini. Awalnya saja lembut, tapi endingnya tetap saja. Huft.

Menghela napas panjang, "..terserah mama. Yang penting aku tidak jadi gelandangan. Minimal anak teman mama bisa memberiku makan."

"_Tentu saja. Dia sangat pintar memasak. Cocok dijadikan is—upps!_"

Kugaruk kepalaku. Memang gatal, kok. Aku baru ingat sudah satu minggu aku belum keramas sejak ujian praktek kesenian yang memakan waktu banyak.

"Is apa, Ma?"

"_Bukan apa-apa, Junmyeonie~_"

Hih. Kan. Tadi saja marah-marah. Sekarang memakai nada manja. Sungguh menyeramkan.

"Yasudah. Di mana apartemennya?"

"_Nanti teman mama akan menelfon. Kamu tunggu saja. Oke?_"

Alisku terangkat sebelah, "..kenapa bukan mama yang memberitahu?"

"_KAU INI CEREWET YA! SUDAH TUNGGU SAJA APANYA YANG SUSAH, SIH?_"

Kujauhkan ponselku lagi, "..ye ye ye. Lalalala!"

_**Tut..tut..tut..**_

Telepon terputus.

Menghela napas panjang setelahnya. Aku heran dengan mama akhir-akhir ini. Saat makan bersama dia selalu saja membahas tentang anak temannya itu. Lalu sekarang, biasanya mau dia sama papa pergi keluar negeri berapa lamapun aku tetap tinggal di rumah. Kenapa sekarang tidak? Mana disuruh menginap di apartemen orang yang tidak kukenal sama sekali pula. Mencurigakan. Pasti mama merencanakan sesuatu -_- ya pasti itu.

Aku melompat bangkit dari posisi terlentang dari atas bangku. Membenahi letak seragam yang sedikit kusut akibat aktivitas _absurd_ yang aku lakukan sedari tadi. Grasak-grusuk sendiri di bangku taman. Siapa yang gila?

Ada yang aneh. Sejauh mata indahku ini memandang tak kulihat satupun siswa atau siswi yang berkeliaran di sekitar gedung sekolah. Apa sudah waktunya pulang? Kulirik jam digital di layar ponsel, menunjukkan waktu 10:00 _am_.

Sekali lagi aku menghela napas. Ternyata sudah saatnya masuk kelas. Pantas saja dan itu berarti aku terlambat lagi. Dengan malas aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas yang sedikit aku lupa di mana letaknya. Maklum efek bangun tidur. Sambil menggaruk pantat kusetop _cleaning service_ sekolah yang kebetulan lewat.

"Mas, mas. Maaf. Kelas XII IPA 3 di sebelah mana, ya?"

Mas-mas _cleaning service_nya kebingungan. Jelas lah.

"Lho? Mas ini bukannya mas Junmyeon itu, ya? Kan udah kelas XII?"

Aku memutar bola mataku, ".._yeah_, aku Junmyeon dan aku kelas XII. Cepat beritahu di mana kelasku!"

Wajah masnya makin kelihatan sekali bego, "..lho kok masih tanya? Kan sudah tiga tahun di sini, masa tidak hafal?"

"AAARGH! Aku capek. Biar aku cari sendiri."

Kudorong pundak mas-mas _cleaning service_ lalu pergi.

"Memang ya ngomong sama orang tidak berpendidikan sedikit susah. Eh? Tapi lebih bego aku, dong. Masa tiga tahun di sini lupa kelas? Aah terserah."

Kemudian aku bersiul santai. Memasukkan tanganku ke saku celana dengan _cool_nya sebelum harus jatuh mengenaskan karena terpeleset.

"Heh! Siapa ini yang mainan sabun di lantai. Bego sekali."

"Ehmm maaf, mas." Sebuah suara menginterupsi omelanku. Aku menoleh dan ternyata mas-mas _cleaning service_ yang tadi.

"Apa?" bentakku.

"Masnya tidak lihat ada tanda lantai licin di sana?"

Aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk mas-mas _cleaning service_ dan benar saja ada tanda bertuliskan huruf _hangeul_ dan berkata "AWAS! LANTAI LICIN" besar sekali dan ada gambar orang terpeleset di bawahnya.

Siapa yang bego?

Kenapa hari ini aku suka sekali bicara bego-bego-an? Bahasa mana bego itu? Akupun tak tahu.

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

Semua mata menatapku. Aku sih biasa saja. Memang sudah sering kok menjadi pusat perhatian. Bukan karena kagum tapi heran kenapa anak "sepertiku" bisa semalas ini. Wajah memang menipu.

"Maaf, pak. Saya terlambat."

Ternyata pak Luhan yang mengajar di kelasku. Pelajaran apa ya? Bahasa Daerah kalau tidak salah.

"Dari mana saja kamu?" suaranya sok galak. Masih dendam padaku mungkin, ya, gara-gara tadi pagi tak kuhiraukan.

Aku menggaruk kepala, gatal. Suwer~

"Eum~" berpikir.

Suara sepatu pak Luhan yang kebesaran sungguh berisik. Aku jadi terganggu.

"Saya—saya—saya—saya.."

"Terus saja kamu jawab saya saya saya saya sampai pulang. Dasar berandal cap tempe kamu ini! Tidak dengar bel masuk berbunyi? Apa belnya kurang keras? Iya? Benar begitu anak-anak?" pak Luhan nyerocos sambil muncrat-muncrat lalu berpaling ke teman-teman lain.

"Tidak, pak. Sudah cukup keras sampai-sampai telinga Jongin harus berdarah lagi." jawab Sehun. Pak Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Itu salah dia sendiri! Kenapa meletakkan telinga tepat di depan bel. Dasar bodoh." Lalu secepat kilat pak Luhan kembali menatapku. Aku sampai terkejut dibuatnya.

"Kau! Apa alasanmu?!"

Aduh ini bapak kenapa masih lanjut, ya? Aku berpikir lagi dan—AHA!

"Saya sedang ada diskusi _toefl_ dengan orang ini, Pak!"

Kutarik lengan pak Yixing yang kebetulan lewat dan tak sengaja kesandung kakinya sendiri hingga terjerembab ke dalam pelukanku. Ihir~

Kulirik pak Luhan yang memasang tampang menyelidik lalu mengangguk. Mudah sekali ini orang diperdaya.

"Oh~ kenapa tidak izin terlebih dahulu? Saya kira kau tidur di taman lagi."

Aku tersedak salivaku.

"Semua orang di sini tahu, Kim Junmyeon. Bangku taman belakang adalah istanamu."

_Well_, itu benar sekali. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal.

"Dan bisa kau lepaskan Yixing? Sepertinya dia kesulitan bernapas. Lihat telinganya memerah."

Ya ampun! Pak Yixing! O_O

Aku baru sadar kalau sedari tadi aku membenamkan wajah pak Yixing ke dadaku lalu kudekap erat-erat. Bagaimana ini? Aku khawatir dia mati tapi aku tak ingin melepaskan. Aduh aku dilema~

"Ekhem. Maaf, Pak. Saya tidak sengaja."

Satu kalimat itu yang akhirnya terlontar setelah melepas pak Yixing dengan berat hati dan masuk ke kelas.

Entahlah apa yang terjadi padanya setelah itu.

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

"Luhan-ge! Kim Junmyeon itu anak siapa, sih?!"

Aku mendengar suara pak Yixing seperti orang marah-marah.

"Hah? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Dia sungguh menyebalkan, Ge! Kau tahu, aku bertemu dengannya pagi hari di stasiun saat hendak berangkat ke sini. Dia sangaaaaat sopan sekali dan kau tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Dia melakukan hal tak senonoh kepadaku!"

Aku tersedak potongan kurma. Maklum buka puasa. Puasa dzuhur.

"Uhuk, uhuk!"

O_O

Kapan aku melakukan hal tidak senonoh kepada guru baru itu ? Apa yang—

"APWAAAH?" suara pak Luhan membahana, "..apa yang dia lakukan padamu, Xing?"

"Aku malu, Ge."

Cih. Benar-benar seperti perempuan. Aku baru ingat masalah "sesuatu"ku yang menyentuh _butt_nya. Itu kan tidak sengaja. Toh aku terdorong orang-orang. Tapi kalau aku mau bisa saja aku lakukan secara sengaja, xixixi.

_**Trururut**_

Kurogoh saku dan mendapatkan layar ponselku berkedip dengan nomer asing terpampang di sana.

_Pick up_.

"Halo?"

"Halo? Ini benar Kim Junmyeon?"

"Ya, dengan saya sendiri, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kenapa aku seperti _costumer service_ -_-

"Ini tante Tianxing, Myeon, teman mama kamu. Lupa?"

Aku mengusap dagu lalu menggeleng, "..aku bahkan tidak tahu."

"Aduh,Junmyeon. Padahal waktu kamu masih kecil tante sering menggendong dan memandikan kamu, lho, bersama-sama dengan anak tante."

Heh O_O ?

"Saya benar-benar lupa, tante. Jangan maksa, _please_~"

"Oke tante tidak akan memaksa. Begini ke intinya. Pulang sekolah nanti kamu langsung saja ke apartemen anak tante, ya? Sudah diberitahu mamamu, kan?"

"Iya."

"Apartemennya ada di jalan Panglima Polim blok C-365 kamar nomer 666."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, "..oh yang di sebelahnya tukang jual Mie Ayam Solo, gorengan, dan tukang cukur itu, ya, Te?"

"Tepat sekali. Sudah ya, tante mau menelfon anak tante yang cantik jelita dulu. Bye bye."

_**Tut..tut..tut..**_

Telepon terputus dan aku kesalnya selalu saja diputus secara sepihak. Hah sudahlah bukan masalah besar. Aku harus segera ke sana. Aku lapar.

"Junmyeon!"

Sebuah suara om-om menghentikan langkah kakiku. Aku berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, dan Sehun lomba lari ke arahku.

"Hyung~ hh~ hh~ khauu~ mauuh~ phulanghh~" tanya Chanyeol.

Aku geli mendengarnya.

"Jelaslah -_- aku lapar. Ada apa? Mau mentraktirku batagor pak Darmo?" jawabku asal.

"Yeee hyung kan kaya, kenapa kita yang harus mentraktir? Sekali-kali kita dong yang ditraktir." Celetuk Baekhyun. Ini anak memang matre. Dan aku kere.

"Tidak ada uang."

Lalu secepatnya aku berlari. Hampir saja menabrak rombong tahu tek milik Mang Somad dan menginjak hamster yang baru saja dibeli oleh Taehyung, Jimin, dan Jungkook adik kelasku. Berhasillah aku lepas dari empat anak aneh itu. Aku bukan pelit hanya saja memang aku ini kere. Masa uang jajan seminggu cuma sepuluh ribu rupiah. Untuk membeli bakso, soto, dan es jeruk di kantin, ya ludes sehari. Mama yang kurang atau aku yang boros, ya 'o'?

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang panjang dari sekolah ke apartemen yang kutuju, hampir saja aku tersesat karena tertidur di dalam bus. Akhirnya aku sampai dengan selamat tanpa ada pengulangan tragedi Kyuhyun hyung tersesat. Aku jadi ingat dulu sewaktu dia kelas satu SMA sempat tertidur di bus saat pulang sekolah dan terbawa hingga terminal. Dia menangis dan untung saja pak sopirnya baik hati mau mengantarkan dia pulang.

_Well_, ternyata apartemennya cukup bagus meski tidak ada _lift_. Ini mah lebih mirip mansion di Jepang itu, ya. Mana serem pula nomer kamarnya 666. Moga saja anak teman mama bukan _lucifer_.

Tapi _lucifer_ sama _lucifer_ cocok kali, ya?

Aku menaiki tangga yang keparat banyaknya. Sial. Sudah sampai di lantai tujuh aku melihat segerombolan orang-orang keluar dari sebuah ruangan kecil yang disebut _lift_. Huft~ sudah sampai lantai tujuh baru menemukan _lift_nya. Kalian bertanya kenapa aku tidak melanjutkan dengan menggunakan _lift_? Untuk apa? Aku sudah sampai di kamarnya qaqa !

Sepi.

Aku menoleh ke sana ke mari tidak ada orang lewat. Mungkin menunggu sebentar bukan masalah besar.

_**Dua tiga per empat jam kemudian.**_

Dan akupun tertidur di depan pintu.

"KIM JUNMYEON?!"

Sebuah suara cempreng namun enak didengar(?) menginterupsiku melakukan astral proyeksi(?). Aku mendongak malas.

Lho?

Pak Yixing?

Apa kau tidak salah lihat? Apa dia anak teman mamaku? Tapi yang benar saja -_-

Goda ah~

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanyaku.

Pak Yixing tak segera menjawab. Terkejut mungkin dianya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menunggumu. Mau apa lagi?" jawabku asal.

"HAH? Tapi seharusnya yang ada di sini anak teman mamaku!"

"Kalau anak itu aku, lalu kau mau apa?"

Brukkk~

Lho? Lho? O_O

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

><p>Hi! ^^<p>

akhirnya _chapter_ dua terbit juga dengan latar penuh perjuangan. sebenarnya mau menyelesaikan THAT XX tapi yang muncul malah ide buat _fiction_ ini. maafkan daku ;;;_;;;

_big thanks to_ :

Ira Putri | **lovara** | amaxxing | **Orange-bubbly** | | **JenLaw** | Madelene Lexie | **unbeatableship** | RaikaAkane | | LayChen Love Love 2 | **chenma** | daelogic | **kyeoptafadila** | younlaycious88 | **Laibel** | Park Hyun-Re ChanBaek | **heerinsslayeol** | | **Fanxingege** | exindira | **baekiii** | Akihana Tsukina | **Phylindan** | ZameGun | **joonxing** | lololol | **myday** | siscaMinstalove | **lulu-shi** | shileedaelee99 | **ChenMinDongsaeng14** | Vara Kim Xiupao | **purplexing**

segenap para _siders_, _followers_, dan _favoriters_(?)

terimakasih

-daexoxo-


	3. Chapter 3

.

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

.

_**This fict obviously is mine. Not for the cast.**_

_**OOC/AU/BoyxBoy**_

_**Romance Comedy**_

_**Kim Junmyeon – Zhang Yixing**_

_**; and other EXO's member**_

_**.**_

_**My Fiancé - Chapter 3**_

_**.**_

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

_**.**_

Kicauan merdu burung di luar sana yang membuat kedua mata itu bergerak tak nyaman. Mengernyit terganggu karena terpapar bias mentari dari balik tirai putih. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka. Kedua tangannya terangkat guna mengucek mata kemudian menguap lebar. Meregangkan tubuhnya yang dirasa cukup kaku namun puas karena tidurnya yang pulas.

Merubah posisi tidur menjadi duduk dengan _dashborad_ sebagai sandaran. Memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya. Tetap sama tak ada yang berbeda. Buku-buku tersusun rapi di rak. Kursi dan meja menyatu tanpa pergeseran sedikit pun. Peralatan _make up_ -coret- gel rambut, beberapa botol parfum isi ulang, bedak tabur -ekhem-, minyak urut, _deodorant_, _cologne_ bayi, dan botol masker tertata rapi di meja kecil tepat di bawah cermin besar di sudut kamar. Bokser kuning motif pisang kesayangan tergantung indah di belakang pintu seperti biasa. Entah apa motivasi Yixing meletakkan barang nista itu di sana.

"_Penyejuk mata. Aku menyukai warna dan motifnya. Lucu._"

Seperti itu alasannya saat dengan paksa Kris memasuki kamar dan mendapati bokser kesayangan Yixing di belakang pintu. Dan entah apa motivasi Kris memaksa masuk kamar Yixing. Tetangga yang aneh.

Yixing mengangguk mantap sebelum akhirnya merasakan kejanggalan di ranjangnya. Ia menoleh horor di mana sebuah gundukan besar mencuat di sebelahnya. Menelan _saliva_nya kasar saat ia memberanikan diri menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh gundukan tersebut.

"Semoga bantal, semoga bantal, semoga Kris ge—eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku kalut." Gumamnya sambil memukul kepala kesal.

.

_**Gyut~**_

.

"Eungh~"

Yixing meloncat kaget dari ranjang saat gundukan itu mengeluarkan suara tapi, satu yang baru disadarinya—

"KEMANA CELANAKU O_O?"

Nampak Yixing yang kini tengah menutupi daerah X-nya dan hanya menggunakan bokser _pink_ motif polkadot sedang tercengang. _Loading_ di otaknya memang agak lama. Mohon maklum.

Detik setelah itu matanya membulat "Ya! brengsek! Siapa kau!

.

_**Bugh!**_

.

_**Bugh!**_

.

Dengan brutal ia menghajar gundukan itu dengan bantal. Dirasa tidak menimbulkan efek jera(?), ia segera mengambil ancang-ancang, kemudian—

.

"HAIYYAAAAA!"

.

_**Bruk!**_

.

"AAAARGH!"

.

**O_O**

.

"Ya! Siapa kau?!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanya suara batuk dan orang tercekik. Jangan mengharap sebuah jawaban, saat ini Yixing sedang memiting leher gundukan yang masih terbalut selimut setelah terjun bebas.

"Kau! Pasti orang cabul! Kau pemerkosa! Iya, kan?! Cepat jawab!"

Semakin mengeratkan pitingannya.

_No mercy_.

"Akhh, akh—hu, ohok!"

Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan Yixing membekap gundukannya dengan selimut.

"Mati kau!"

"BWUAAAH"

Selimut terbuka. Korban berhasil membebaskan diri.

"J,Junmyeon O_O ?"

Tubuhnya membatu. Mata membulat sempurna dan lamat-lamat ia merasakan pipinya menghangat, terus hingga memanas. Merahlah wajahnya tak kalah dengan Junmyeon saat ini yang memang isi dari gundukan tadi. Yah kalian ingat lah kejadian sebelumnya bagaimana.

"Kau gila? Kau bisa membunuhku!" semprot Junmyeon. Mengusap dadanya cepat sambil mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya guna mengisi oksigen paru-parunya yang nyaris menciut bak paru-paru _Sandy Ceeks_.

"Dan bisakah kau menyingkir? Kenapa kau senang sekali menindihku, eoh?"

Matanya mengerjap. Ternyata _loading_ otaknya baru _full_ 100% sepersekian detik barusan. Tanpa babibu Yixing menjauhkan diri, menarik selimut dan segera membungkus tubuhnya. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Yixing, Junmyeon tersenyum miring.

"Percuma. Aku sudah melihat sebelum—"

.

_**Bugh!**_

.

"Ya!"

Junmyeon menyingkirkan bantal yang baru saja mencium wajahnya dengan ganas. Mendapati Yixing dengan wajah merah terbungkus selimut. Dan entah kenapa Junmyeon justru berpikir saat ini dia lebih mirip seperti om-om hidung belang yang baru saja meniduri seorang gadis.

"Kenapa melempar bantal kepadaku?"

Sepertinya Yixing tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon sama sekali. Ia justru semakin membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut yang dalam artian sebenarnya adalah menutupi rasa malu yang nampak di wajahnya yang semakin padam.

Helaan napas panjang terhembus dari hidung Junmyeon. Melirik Yixing sekilas kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, ya, Xing. Aku berada di sini atas permintaan mamamu jadi, jangan coba-coba mengusirku. Mengerti?"

Entah setan mana yang membuat kepala Yixing terangguk. Oh, lihat itu setannya tersenyum. Beranjak dari ranjang dan sedang menuju kamar mandi. Huh. Ingin rasanya Yixing berteriak tepat di depan wajah murid yang tidak memiliki sopan santun sama sekali itu. Memanggil Yixing dengan sangat akrabnya. Heyyy~ asal kalian tahu, yang bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu hanya mama dan Kris saja.

.

Kenapa harus Kris lagi O_O ?

.

"Ya! ya! ya! Junmyeon! Itu handukku!"

"Aku pinjaaam!"

Dan setelahnya terdengar bunyi pintu berdebam, air yang mengucur dari _shower_, dan seseorang yang bernyanyi dengan lantangnya.

"KIM JUNMYEON MESUUUUUUM!"

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

"Jadi, setiap hari kau selalu seperti ini?"

Menghentikan kegiatan mengunci pintu untuk menoleh ke seseorang di sebelahnya, "Apa maksudmu dengan selalu seperti ini, bocah?" kemudian memalingkan wajah dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menjauh.

"Umm, bukan apa-apa, hanya selalu menjalani aktivitas sendirian." Junmyeon mengikuti Yixing yang beberapa langkah sudah di depannya. Jika dilihat dari gerik pemuda yang menjabat sebagai gurunya itu, seperti dia ingin sekali mendahuluinya.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan menjalani aktivitas sendirian? Cerewet." jawab Yixing tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun. Junmyeon mengedikkan bahu.

"Tidak. Mungkin kehadiranku bisa membantu."

Junmyeon berjengit ke belakang sedetik setelah berkata demikian karena Yixing yang berjalan di depan tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan berbalik dengan cepat. Terkejut, kata singkatnya.

"Membantu? Kuharap begitu. Asalkan kau harus menuruti kata-kataku. Mengerti?"

Menepis pelan telunjuk Yixing yang menempel di ujung hidungnya, "Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

Perlahan tangan Yixing mengepal, cuping hidung bangirnya kembang kempis setempo dengan gerak dadanya.

"Tentu saja harus. Pertama, aku tuan rumah, dan yang kedua aku adalah gurumu. Kenapa seperti itu saja kau masih bertanya, eoh? Bodoh, ya?" hardik Yixing. Beberapa detik setelah itu ia membungkuk beberapa kali karena suaranya yang memang _charming_ (baca: cempreng) mengundang perhatian beberapa penghuni apartemen yang lain.

Bibir Junmyeon membulat seraya mengangguk pelan, "Aaa~ _arraseo_, _arraseo_."

"Bagus."

Balik kanan maju jalan menuju pintu utama apartemen dan keluar halaman.

"Hey, bung!"

'_Sial, yang satu beres muncul satu setan lagi._' batin Yixing.

Memejamkan matanya dan terus berjalan lurus.

"Hey kuda girang! Kalau kau berjalan dengan mata terpejam nanti—**AWAAAAS** !"

.

_**Taa~aang!**_

.

Suara benturan antara seseuatu dengan tiang listrik.

.

"Dasar bodoh! Huuuw! Hey, nak! Bantu kekasihmu itu."

Junmyeon mengerjapkan matanya setelah sekian detik terpana melihat adegan gurunya mencium mesra sebuah tiang kemudian menoleh ke seseorang yang berseru dengan suara rendahnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Tidak pernah bertemu orang tampan, eoh?"

Kening Junmyeon berkerut. Menghiraukan pernyataan narsis laki-laki pirang dan tinggi di balik pagar kayu dengan sebuah selang air di tangan itu dan mendekati kekasihnya –coret- Yixing, gurunya.

"Xing? Baik-baik saja?" meraih lengan Yixing dan membantunya berdiri.

Yixing yang sedari tadi berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sempat kabur beberapa saat mengangguk pelan seraya memijat pelipisnya, namun terhenti sesaat.

"Ya! Panggil aku dengan hormat." Bentaknya setelah sadar akan apa yang Junmyeon katakan barusan.

Bola mata Junmyeon berputar malas, "Kau ini gila hormat, ya?"

"Ugh~ siapa yang gila hormat, setidaknya kau masih harus memanggilku seperti itu." sahut Yixing lirih. Kepalanya terasa pening. Sedangkan Junmyeon yang menyadari hal itu mengeratkan cengkeramannya di lengan Yixing yang terlihat sedikit limbung, "Hati-hati. Memangnya kenapa kau memejamkan mata?"

"Kau mau tahu alasannya? Untuk menyelamatkan mataku dari pak tua hina yang ada di sana."

Dengan galak Yixing menunjuk Kris yang sedari tadi tergelak dalam diam di halaman rumahnya.

"Wah, wah, si kuda sudah mempunyai kekasih rupanya. Seleramu bagus juga. Umm, kau _pedhofil_, ya?" Kris tersenyum miring melihat wajah Yixing yang mulai memerah. Entah karena malu atau menahan amarah. Sepertinya lebih tepat keduanya.

"Kau naga pikun. Siapa yang kau maksud kekasih dan siapa yang kau maksud _pedhofil_, huh?" hardik Yixing.

"Jelas saja bocah di sampingmu itu, dan tentu saja kau seorang _pedhofil_. Bermain dengan anak SMA, eoh? Tapi dia cukup tampan, meski lebih tampan daku."

"Pak Kris Wu! Berhenti bernarsis ria. Kau sama sekali tidak tampan dan—HEEE~Y! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN BERMAIN? OTAK MESUM!" kali ini Junmyeon melepas lengan Yixing untuk lebih memilih menyelamatkan kedua telinganya yang terancam tuli.

Kris tertawa dengan sangat wibawa(?), "Aku bahkan melihatmu digendong olehnya dan masuk kamar. Kau pasti mabuk dan, yeah, kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk memahami arah pembicaraanku."

Wajah yang sudah memerah kini nyaris menghitam saking padamnya.

"AAAARGH! Kau itu salah paham, dasar bangka! Aku masih punya kehormatan untuk itu. Sial—"

.

_**Pleeek!(?)**_

.

"YA! BOCAH SEMPRUL! Anak siapa kau, haaah?"

Belum selesai Yixing melanjutkan hardikannya pada Kris, dia melihat tetangganya itu tengah melotot lebar dan lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Ayo, Xing!"

Tanpa pikir dua kali Yixing menuruti gerak Junmyeon yang membawanya menjauh dari sana. Membiarkan Kris yang kini sudah mencak-mencak karena wajah tampannya tersentuh sesuatu yang cukup menjijikkan.

"Ya! Junmyeon! Berhenti!"

Menghentikan paksa langkah Junmyeon dengan menarik lengan muridnya itu. Yixing menepis kasar cengkeraman Junmyeon yang membuat lengannya sedikit ngilu.

"Heh! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Napas Junmyeon keluar dari mulut. Memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain dan menjawab, "Memang apa pedulimu?"

"Tentu saja ada peduliku. Siapa tahu aku bisa menggunakannya sebagai senjata." Jawab Yixing dengan entengnya seraya melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. Junmyeon tersenyum miring.

"Kau itu selalu bertengkar dengan si narsis itu, ya, Xing?"

Melirik Junmyeon sekilas dan kembali membuang muka, "Dia yang selalu cari gara-gara."

"Awas nanti kau yang jatuh cinta padanya."

Nada menggoda di kalimat Junmyeon membuat Yixing _down_ ke tingkat yang paling rendah. Entah apanya -_-

"**TIDAK**! ."

Secepatnya Junmyeon menutup telinga, "Ish~ kau itu tidak bisa kalau tak berteriak? Santai sedikit kenapa kalau bicara."

"Apa urusanmu, huh?" Yixing melotot, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Junmyeon, "Dan aku tak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada orang menyebalkan seperti dia. Mengerti, kau?!" telunjuknya menekan ujung hidung Junmyeon dan segera membuang muka.

"Kalau aku?"

Yixing menoleh. Menampakkan wajah sinisnya, "Cih~ apalagi kau! Bocah tengik, bengal, cerewet. Lagi pula usia kita berbeda jauh."

Bibir Junmyeon maju satu centi dan mengangguk, "Tapi, bukankah cinta tidak mengenal usia?"

"Tidak dalam kamus hidupku. Titik!" baru satu langkah kaki Yixing melangkah, dia berbalik dan menghentak bumi, "Dan kenapa kau malah mengalihkan pembicaraan? Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lempar ke wajah Kris ge."

Junmyeon berjalan melewati Yixing seolah tak mendengar gurunya itu berbicara.

Mata Yixing membulat, "Ya! Kim Junmyeon! Jangan mengacuhkan orang yang berbicara pada—"

.

.

.

.

"—mu"

"Kau itu cerewet sekali, sih?"

Kejadian itu terulang kembali. Yixing harus terkunci oleh pergerakan Junmyeon. Sedangkan anak SMA itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat gurunya mulai memerah.

Menjauhkan diri dari wajah Yixing, Junmyeon berkata, "Aku hanya melemparnya dengan sekotak nacos bekas."

Setelah mengerjapkan mata Yixing menyahut, "Tidak. Pasti kau melemparnya dengan sesuatu yang kotor. Aku mencium bau tak enak setelah itu."

"Ya, karena di dalam kotak nacos itu ada kotoran anjingnya." Jawab Junmyeon. Memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Yixing yang masih terdiam.

.

Tiba-tiba—

.

"KYAAAA~ Junmyeon~ kau memang _jjang_~!"

Yixing melompat ke punggung, melingkarkan kaki ke pinggang, dan memeluk erat leher Junmyeon. Melupakan karakternya sebagai guru.

Memalukan.

Sedangkan si murid sudah membiru wajahnya.

"Yi,Yixing—lepaskan, ohok, a-akhu, s-se-sesakh, ukh~"

Sepertinya hubungan mereka akan lebih membaik.

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

Sudah hampir dua minggu Junmyeon tinggal di apartemen Yixing. Biasanya, harapan akan menuliskan "_semua berjalan baik-baik saja_" namun, bagi Yixing semua berjalan -sangat–tidak- baik-baik saja. Setiap hari, mulai pagi sampai menjelang tidur dia tak ubahnya seorang ibu-ibu muda dengan dua orang anak yang masih berusia 4-6 tahun. Dan anaknya itu adalah Junmyeon. Kamar yang semula sangat rapih dan bersih, kurang dari dua minggu berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan awal. Ranjang kini tak layak disebut ranjang. Bantal ada di setiap sudut. Selimut yang bertebaran dan seprei yang lepas dari sisi busa.

Oh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana malam pertama mereka –hehe-

Begitu pula dengan ruang tengah. TV yang dibiarkan menyala dengan berbagai bungkus _snack_ bahkan kulit buah berserakan di karpet, sedang yang menyalakan TV dan membuat kacau keadaan bersantai di dalam _bathub _bersama guyuran _shower_.

Dapur, lemari es, lemari pakaian, meja belajar adalah tempat strategis bagi Junmyeon untuk diacak-acak. Sampai _panty_ pun bertebaran seperti—

.

_**Plaaak~**_

.

"Ya! Kim Junmyeon! Jangan sembarangan melempar _panty_mu!"

"Ya! Kau juga jangan sembarang masuk kamar!"

"Ini kamarku, bodoh!"

"Kau kan juga tahu kalau aku sedang ganti baju, Zhang!"

"Salah siapa tidak mengunci pintu!"

"Aku sedang terburu."

Bibir Yixing mengerucut. Berjalan menghentak ke arah pintu lemari pakaian yang terbuka di mana Junmyeon ada di baliknya.

"Ini! Aku tak mau benda itu mendarat lagi di wajahku."

Melempar _panty_ biru itu ke balik pintu lemari.

"Ya, maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada kau. Terima kasih, tapi, bisakah kau mencucikannya untukku?" sahut Junmyeon dari balik pintu lemari.

Mata Yixing membulat sempurna, dadanya naik, "_No way_! Memangnya aku pembantumu! Cuci sendiri! Setelah ini cepat ke dapur, makan malam dan jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas rumah yang aku berikan tadi siang."

Berbalik badan menuju pintu kamar namun terhenti di ambang, "Dua menit dari sekarang."

.

_**Blam~**_

.

.

"Kita makan apa?"

Yixing mendongak sekilas dan kembali ke layar _i-pad_ miliknya, "Kenapa masih bertanya. Lihat saja sendiri."

Junmyeon mengedikkan bahu. Menggeret kursi makan dan duduk sembari mencomot sosis bakar di piring.

"Aku tak tahu, amm~ kau bisa masak sebanyak ini. Nyam~ nyam~ kan hanya kita berdua. Amm~ memangnya kau mau menghabiskannya sekaligus?"

Menutup _case i-pad_nya kasar dan menyingkirkan benda itu ke tempat yang aman.

"Cerewet! Berterima kasihlah kepada mamaku. Dia yang menyuruhku memasak banyak dan pasti kau yang mengadu ke mamamu karena aku yang selalu memasak sedikit." Ujar Yixing, menudingkan ujung sumpitnya ke arah Junmyeon.

"Tidak. Aku tidak kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. Kalaupun aku masih kurang, aku akan memintamu untuk memasak lagi untukku. Kenapa harus mengadu pada mamaku."

Bibir Yixing bergerak aneh, "Ih~ enak sekali hidupmu. Kau bahkan tak pernah memintaku untuk memasak lagi. Dan kalaupun itu terjadi aku tak akan pernah membuang waktuku untuk memasak yang kedua kali."

"Ya, berarti aku tak pernah kekurangan, kan?" Junmyeon tersenyum, "Aku cukup puas dengan pelayananmu, Xingie~"

.

_**Plaak~**_

.

"Kalimatmu ambigu. Diam lalu cepat habiskan nasimu. Dan satu lagi, jangan bicara saat makan. Wajahmu sungguh jelek."

Setelah melempar serbet ke wajah Junmyeon, Yixing tertunduk. Entah kenapa kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Junmyeon mampu membuat pipinya bersemu.

Dasar anak labil suka gombal.

Junmyeon nyengir kuda. Mata sipitnya semakin terlihat segaris.

"Oke. Setelah itu kau harus membantuku mengerjakan PR."

"_**NO **_!" jawab Yixing mutlak.

"Heheh. Kau lucu." Junmyeon mengangkat sumpitnya, "Mari kita selesaikan ini. Selamat makan!"

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:25 _pm_. Dua orang itu masih belum beranjak dari tempat masing-masing. Sibuk dengan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka. yang satu berkonsentrasi dengan sebuah laptop di meja dan yang satu lagi hanya memutar pensil yang dipegangnya.

"Xing?"

Bola mata Yixing tak berpaling dari monitor.

"Xing?"

Panggilan kedua. Masih sama dengan tadi.

"Zhang, aku memanggilmu. Kau bilang jangan mengacuhkan orang yang berbicara denganmu."

Oke, Yixing menyerah. Senjata makan tuan sepertinya.

Berbalik badan menghadap Junmyeon yang sedang tengkurap di atas karpet depan ranjang dengan lampu belajar di dekatnya, kemudian berkata, "Ada apa?"

"Kalau memberi tugas itu jangan yang susah, dong."

Kening Yixing berkerut, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau bodoh, ya?" Junmyeon mengubah posisinya, bersila, "Tugas yang kau berikan ini, lho."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya menyuruh membuat _Recount Text_ kemudian kau harus menghafal dan menceritakannya di depan kelas. Apa susahnya?" cerocos Yixing. Lebih halus disebut menjelaskan. Setelah itu dia kembali ke posisi semula menghadap monitor laptop. Membuang waktu jika melayani obrolan anak itu.

Mata Junmyeon berkeliling ke penjuru kamar, "Apa yang harus aku ceritakan?"

"Terserahmu. Yang penting pengalaman."

"Tidur bersamamu."

Satu buku sukses melayang dan mendarat di kening Junmyeon. Sepertinya anak itu tidak pandai menghindar.

"Jangan coba-coba menceritakan tentang ini. Apalagi itu. Duh~ Junmyeon. Kau ini bisa membedakan mana yang _hak_ dan mana yang _bathil_, sih?" erang Yixing. Menepuk keningnya sendiri dan menggeleng.

"Itu kan termasuk pengalaman."

"Iya. Tapi teman-temanmu akan mengira yang aneh-aneh."

"Kan, nanti akan aku beri elaborasi, Xing."

"Tetap saja. Mereka akan berpikir apa hubunganmu denganku. Kenapa bisa sampai tinggal berdua."

"Ya bilang saja mama kita yang menyuruh."

"Tidak! Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Cari aman, dong."

"Oke." Kembali ke posisi tengkurap Junmyeon mulai menorehkan grafit ke lembaran kertas di bukunya. Entah apa yang dia ceritakan yang jelas sekarang mereka terlihat seperti ibu dan anak. Junmyeon seperti bocah taman kanak-kanak yang sedang menggambar sedangkan sang ibu yang menyelesaikan tugas kantor -_- ckckck.

.

.

"Huaaah~"

Yixing meregangkan lengannya ke atas. Memutar pinggang yang langsung mengeluarkan bunyi "**kretek**(?)". menutup led laptop kemudian beranjak dari kursi. Baru selangkah ia berjalan tiba-tiba terhenti. Melihat Junmyeon tertidur dengan posisi tengkurapnya di atas karpet. Yixing tersenyum tipis. Namun tak membuat lesung di pipinya untuk tak menampakkan diri.

Mendekat dan berjongkok di hadapan wajah Junmyeon, "Kenapa tak langsung pindah ke ranjang, eoh?"

Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sekitar Junmyeon. Buku bertebaran di mana-mana beserta kotoran penghapus. Yixing meraih beberapa buku dan menumpuknya di atas meja dekat tas sekolah Junmyeon. Kembali untuk kemudian membersihkan kotoran penghapus.

"Kau ini tidak bisa untuk rapih dan bersih sedikit, ya? Dasar."

Beranjak setelah mencubit hidung Junmyeon untuk membuang kotoran penghapus yang terkumpul di telapak tangannya.

Yixing memandang miris ke arah Junmyeon yang tergeletak di bawah. Dengan berkacak pinggang dia berkata, "Huh, Kim, maaf aku tak akan memindahkanmu ke ranjang. Kau berat."

Berlalu ke arah ranjang dan mendaratkan tubuh di atasnya.

"Huaaah~ akhirnya ranjang ini seutuhnya milikku."

Kemudian setelah itu dapat kita lihat Yixing yang sedang berguling-guling di atas ranjang sampai terdengar suara—

.

_**Bruk~**_

.

"Auch~ bokongku~"

Yixing terjatuh lagi, broh!

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

"Junmyeo~n!"

Pagi hari yang cerah dan tentram itu harus rela dikacaukan oleh suara menawan seorang Zhang Yixing. Dengan brutal dia membuka pintu kamarnya. Berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu dan setelah satu dengusan napas ia masuk mendekati seseorang yang masih tergeletak di atas karpet.

"Heh, bocah!"

Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya Yixing menyenggol lengan Junmyeon dengan kaki.

Tak ada pergerakan yang berarti.

"Kim Junmyeon!"

Sekali lagi Yixing mengeluarkan _scream_ terbaiknya. Namun tetap saja.

"Jangan memaksaku untuk—"

.

_**Grep!**_

.

"KYAAAA~~!"

.

Junmyeon tersenyum, "_Morning kiss_, sayang."

.

_**Plak~**_

.

"Endasmu sempal! Ndang adus! Awakmu mambu."

Setelah mendaratkan tato lima jari di pipi Junmyeon dan mengoceh dengan bahasa astral, Yixing bangkit dan berlari keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Alibi dia. Menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Sementara Junmyeon masih mengusap bekas merah di pipi sesekali menggaruk kepala hanya memasang _poker face_nya.

"Kenapa aku ditampar, sih O_O?"

.

.

.

**_To Be Continue_**

* * *

><p>holla!<p>

akhirnya saya bisa update juga ^^

disela-sela kesibukan memeras otak, saya sempat meluangkan waktu untuk kegiatan yang ta kalah memeras otaknya *bahasaku*

okelah.

ditunggu kritik dan sarannya.

terima kasih.

zhng-yxxng.


	4. Chapter 4

"Xing, kenapa kau menamparku?"

Tepat saat putaran terakhir Yixing mengunci pintu dan Junmyeon bertanya demikian. Sepertinya rasa keingintahuan Junmyeon sebagai anak labil cukup tinggi.

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan itu, Yixing melenggang pergi juga untuk menutupi rona merah yang ia yakini mulai menjalari pipinya.

'Sial! Bocah itu kenapa terus-terusan bertanya. Aku kan jadi ingat lagi—KYAAA!' batin Yixing bersorak saat menuruni tangga tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Junmyeon di belakangnya.

"Che! Dasar _budeg_!"

.

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

.

_**This fict obviously is mine. Not for the cast.**_

_**OOC/AU/BoyxBoy**_

_**Romance Comedy**_

_**Kim Junmyeon – Zhang Yixing**_

_**; and other EXO's member**_

_**Bahasa rada ancur**_

.

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

.

"Woy, Xing!" panggil Junmyeon saat mereka sudah berada di luar apartemen.

Kesal. Yixing memutar tubuhnya, "Panggil aku dengan benar, Kim Junmyeon!"

"Heh? Dasar gila hormat."

.

_Twitch_!

.

Muncul tiga siku-siku di kening Yixing.

"BUODOH! AKU INI GURUMU! HORMAT SEDIKIT KENAPA?"

Yixing meledak dengan jari tengah yang menunjuk-nunjuk Junmyeon.

"Iya, iya. Tidak perlu pakai _bad finger_ juga keles." Elak Junmyeon lebay dengan tampang _cool_ sambil menyingkirkan jari Yixing yang tepat di depan hidungnya, "Lagipula aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu menamparku. Itu saja."

.

Blush!

.

Putaran memori beberapa saat lalu muncul di otak Yixing. Memerahlah pipinya.

"T-tidak perlu kujawab!"

"Eh? Kau kenapa, Xing? Wajahmu merah. Kalau kau sakit, sudah.. balik ke apartemen saja sana. Aku akan mengizinkanmu."

"Eh? O,oh, eum~ aku tidak apa-apa dan.. BAGAIMANA JIKA GURU PIKET BERTANYA DARI MANA KAU TAHU KALAU AKU SAKIT, HAH? Pasti mereka curiga. _Oh my god-yeah_! Jangan sampai pihak sekolah tahu tentang semua ini. Aku belum siap. Aku belum siap dipandang sebagai seorang pedofil. Aku bukan—KYAAA~!"

Sementara Junmyeon _sweatdrop_, tak jauh dari sana,

"Lho? Bukannya itu Pak Yixing dan Junma? HOY JUNMA! PAK YIXING!"

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Yixing berhenti dari histerianya. Bersama Junmyeon dia menoleh ke asal suara tepatnya di depan rumah Kris di mana seorang anak tinggi berseragam seperti Junmyeon sedang melambai cantik ke arah mereka.

"Hiyeh? Siapa dia? Sok kenal, cih." Yixing mendecih setelah berucap dengan nada penuh kejijikan(?).

Junmyeon kembali _sweatdrop_. Begitu mudahnya Yixing melupakan muridnya yang terbilang paling nyentrik itu.

"Bodoh. Kau itu bagaimana, sih? Dia muridmu, pak tua."

Bola mata Yixing membulat dan kian membulat mendapati sang pelambai mendekatinya bersama orang yang sedari tadi terlupakan, Kris.

"Untuk apa pak Naga ini ikut mendekat?" semprot Yixing langsung dengan _bad finger_ yang kembali mengacung ke arah Kris.

Sungguh guru yang tidak patut dicontoh.

"_So? Any problem?_" tanya Kris sok bahasa Inggris dengan tampang sok bule.

Yixing tersulut mendengar pertanyaan Kris yang ditangkap oleh telinganya sebagai tantangan perang.

"_YES! You had many problem with me. Ouh! I never thought that you're a pedhophile, too!_" Balas Yixing tak kalah sok bule.

Satu alis Kris terangkat mendengar pernyataan Yixing kemudian menyeringai, "_Aaa! I see. You were confessing that you're a pedhophile, huh?_"

Eh?

Yixing menarik _bad finger_-nya, "Kenapa jadi begini?"

"Jelaslah, bodoh. Kau bilang '_too_', sih. Secara tidak langsung kau mengakui bahwa kau itu memang pedofil."

Kalimat Junmyeon membuat Yixing terpaku.

"Lagipula, Tao ini keponakanku. Bukan kekasih seperti kau dan bocah tengik itu!" tambah Kris sembari mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menunjuk Junmyeon penuh kedendaman(?).

Junmyeon hanya membuang muka melihat tatapan Kris yang seolah berkata '_I remember what you did to me last week!_'

Tao celingukan, "Lho? Junma dan pak Yixing pacaran, om?"

Kris mengangguk mantap, "_Yes_! Bahkan mereka sudah tinggal satu atap, lho."

.

Dzing!

.

Yixing langsung melancarkan _deathglare_ ke arah Kris yang juga seolah berkata '_go to the hell! Bastard!_'. Kris hanya senyum melecehkan.

"Oh, pantas saja. Kan setahu Tao rumah Junma ada di daerah Padjadjaran sana. Hmm, jadi begitu, toh." Tao manggut-manggut dan dengan bodohnya percaya ucapan ngibul Kris.

"Siapa yang pacaran! Heh! Tao, dengar. Junmyeon ada di apartemenku itu karena dititipkan orangtuanya padaku. Bukan seperti yang Naga ini bilang." Yixing melipat tangan di depan dada kemudian melirik Junmyeon, "Lagipula aku juga terpaksa menampung dia."

Junmyeon hanya diam walaupun jelas-jelas ucapan Yixing menusuk-nusuk di hati. Masa bodo, pikir Junmyeon.

"Ugh! Sudahlah. Ayo cepat berangkat. Kita bisa terlambat sia-sia jika meladeni burung kutilang ini." Setelah memberikan _bad finger_ lagi ke arah Kris, Yixing menarik Junmyeon menjauh menuju halte.

"Eh? Eh? Tunggu pak Guru! Tao juga ikut.." buru-buru Tao melepaskan rangkulan Kris, "Tao berangkat dulu, om. Mari."

Kris tersenyum penuh wibawa meski sebenarnya senyum mesumlah yang seharusnya terpampang di wajah sok tampannya itu.

"Iya, Tao. Jangan nakal di sekolah. Ingat pesan nenek kalau berduaan itu berba—HATI-HATI JANGAN LOMPAT PAGAR, WOYYY!"

Tao yang semangat hanya nyengir ke arah Kris dan langsung berlari mengejar JunXing setelah sebelumnya sukses nyusruk ke aspal.

* * *

><p>"Psst.. Junma.." bisik-bisik.<p>

"..."

"Hei.. Junma.." masih merendahkan suara.

"..."

"Ugh! Junmahao, psst!" mulai frustasi.

"..."

"WOY! PENDEK KALO DIPANGGIL NYAHUT DONG!"

Akhirnya Tao meledak tepat di telinga Junmyeon dan walhasil membuat gendangnya wassalam.

"Apa?"

.

O_O

.

Watdepak?!

.

Tao melotot mendengar respon pemuda pendek di sebelahnya.

"Cuma tiga huruf?"

"Hn." Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangan ke Tao sebentar kemudian kembali menatap ke depan.

Tao menghela napas jika tidak ingin hilang kendali dan diakhiri dengan Junmyeon yang tinggal nama. Ckckck.

"Yang dikatakan om Kris tadi benar?" tanya Tao dengan suara kecil sambil sesekali melirik ke Yixing yang berjalan cuek di depan mereka.

"Bukankah kau sudah mendapat penjelasan dari Yixing?"

Tao menggaruk kepalanya, "Umm, iya sih tapi, Tao masih kurang yakin. Bisa jadi pak Yixing ngeles, kan?"

"Tidak. Yixing benar."

"Oh, jadi Junma memang benar ditampung pak Yixing? Seperti anak anjing, dong hahai~"

.

Dzing!

.

Tao diam seketika saat tatapan dingin Junmyeon tertuju kepadanya.

"Oh.. ugh.. Tao harus cepat!"

Dan pemuda panda itu pun kabur mendekati Yixing meninggalkan Junmyeon. Sementara si Pendek masih di posisi awal. Beberapa meter di belakang Yixing dan Tao. Otaknya berputar tentang penuturan blak-blakan Yixing tadi. Tentang keterpaksaan guru muda itu menerima Junmyeon untuk tinggal di apartemennya. Persetan dengan itu tapi, entah kenapa benak Junmyeon merasa tak nyaman sekalipun ia bersikap acuh tak acuh.

Bah! Apa-apaan ini. Junmyeon menggelengkan kepala seraya memejamkan mata namun tiba-tiba,

.

Taaaaa~ng!

.

Junmyeon menabrak tiang listrik.

"Buwodoh! Jalan tuh pakai mata bukan kelopak mata!"

Junmyeon hanya mendengus mendengar omelan Yixing yang entah kapan sudah berada di sebelahnya bersama Tao yang berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menahan tawa.

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa Junmyeon akan selalu tertidur tak memperhatikan pelajaran yang tengah diterangkan sang guru di depan tapi, kali ini dia tidak benar-benar tertidur. Kepalanya memang tersembunyi di antara kedua lengan yang terlipat namun kedua matanya tak menutup. Menatap lurus ke bawah. Ucapan Yixing tentang keberadaannya tak berminat hangus dari otaknya. Lupakan keningnya yang memar akibat ulahnya yang cenderung tidak Junmyeon –banget- tadi. Entah Junmyeon pun tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa memikirkan hal sepele itu.<p>

Sepele?

Huh?

Seharusnya menjadi hal sepele bagi Junmyeon yang memang mempunyai sikap dingin itu tapi, apakah masih bisa disebut hal sepele jika masih saja Junmyeon pikirkan? Hey! Sudah hampir sebulan dia bersama Yixing. Bagaimanapun Junmyeon harus salut kepada guru paling heboh kedua setelah Luhan itu jika ucapannya benar dan cara secerdik apa yang ia susun untuk menyembunyikan keterpaksaannya. Cih! Kenapa pula Junmyeon harus memikirkan itu?

.

Grak!

.

"Ada apa—"

"Saya izin ke UKS." Ucap Junmyeon dengan datarnya seperti biasa memotong kalimat pak guru Lee. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari gurunya, Junmyeon melenggang keluar kelas tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya disertai kasak-kusuk. Sementara sang guru hanya menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan anak-anak."

* * *

><p>Langkah kaki Junmyeon melewati pintu UKS. Berjalan terus di koridor yang sepi menuju tangga ke lantai dua.<p>

.

Brak!

.

Tanpa berperikepintuan Junmyeon membanting pintu ruangan Yixing. Membuat sesosok pemuda di dalam yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya terlonjak kaget di kursi.

"Biarkan aku di sini." Junmyeon berujar tepat saat Yixing membuka mulut akan bersuara kemudian menuju sofa di sudut ruangan dan membaringkan tubuh di sana.

"Kau membolos pelajaran, heh?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

Yixing berdecak, "Kenapa harus ke ruanganku? Aku tak mau ambil resiko jika ketahuan guru lain."

Tidak ada sahutan.

Bola mata Yixing berputar, "Menyusahkan saja." Gumamnya kemudian kembali konsentrasi ke laptop.

Beberapa saat keheningan mendominasi. Yixing yang memang sibuk dan Junmyeon yang terlelap di sofa.

"Kurasa aku sudah terbiasa."

Jemari lentik Yixing berhenti bergerak. Matanya melirik ke asal suara. Junmyeon masih menutup matanya dengan lengan.

"Maksudmu?"

Tak ada sahutan lagi. Yixing memutar bola matanya menganggap bocah itu sedang mengigau dan kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Dan merasa nyaman."

Lagi. Yixing menghentikan gerakan jarinya. Namun kali ini ia tak menganggapi.

"Tapi kau justru berkata seperti itu."

Yixing menoleh cepat. Junmyeon masih dalam posisi awal tanpa perubahan, dapat Yixing lihat anak itu bernafas dengan begitu tenang dari dada yang naik turun secara teratur. Yixing hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku merepotkan."

Kening Yixing berkerut tak paham dengan ucapan muridnya itu.

"Dan kau terpaksa."

Apalagi ini. Kenapa nada datar Junmyeon seolah menyudutkannya?

"Baiklah. Aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan. Bisa kau perjelas?" tanya Yixing. Dia melipat kedua lengan di atas meja dengan mata yang terfokus pada Junmyeon.

"Kau bilang kau terpaksa menerimaku di apartemenmu, benar?"

Perlahan Yixing menarik tubuhnya bersandar ke kursi.

"A,aku hanya bercanda."

"Tapi nada bicaramu seolah berkata kau itu sedang serius."

"H,hei! Sejak kapan kau jadi sensitif, Myeon?" panik. Sedikit panik. Takut kalau bocah ini akan melapor ke mamanya dan walhasil dia dinikahkan dengan Wu-_fucking_-_bastard_-Kris sialan itu.

"Sejak negara api menyerang."

.

_Twitch_!

.

Bibir Yixing berkedut bersiap akan menyemprot bocah tengik ini.

"AKU SEDANG SE—"

"Aku lebih serius." Dan entah sejak kapan Junmyeon sudah ada di depan mejanya menatap Yixing intens dengan kedua manik kelamnya, "Aku tak tahu sejak kapan tapi, jika kau ingin aku akan pergi."

Mata Yixing membulat, "Eh? T,tunggu, Myeon! Kau tak bi—"

"Tenang, aku tak akan melapor ke mamaku atau mamamu." Potong Junmyeon.

.

Blam!

.

Junmyeon hilang ditelan pintu. Sedangkan Yixing sudah makin berantakan wajahnya.

"Aaargh! Anak labil! Lalu kau mau kemana? Ck! Menyusahkan saja."

Sementara ia mengacak rambutnya, otaknya berputar ke kalimat-kalimat ambigu Junmyeon tadi.

"Apa kata-kataku menyakiti anak itu, ya?"

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

><p><strong><em>HELL<em>**-LOW!

seperti ular, seperti ular, yang sangat berbisa, sangat berbis-DUAK! (digaplok Orochimaru)

maaf, guys, barusan ada kesalahan teknis, abis salah Dae sendiri sih nyanyi begitu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Orochimaru hahai~

hah lama, ya tidak bertemu. akhirnya setelah memaksakan otak untuk bekerja lagi dan mengembalikan mood yang masih 15% balik, Dae bisa bawain satu chapter nista ini. yang lainnya masih ntaran aja deh, makin nggak mood gegara PC ngadat, ih sebel -_-

maaf deh buat yang nungguin fic Dae yang lain (nggak ada!), sekali update juga pendek banget, kan? itu ada alasannya, biar readers nggak bosen aja sih (alias ngeles karna udah macet lagi otaknya, khukhukhu~)

eh? tumben dae jadi cerewet gini, yah?

_BIG THANKS to_ :

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw |** fuawaliyaah** | ChenMinDongsaeng14 | **exindira** | Park Hyun-Re ChanBaek | **zoldyk** | | | LayChen Love Love 2 | **Phylindan** | heeriztator | **hibiki kurenai **| shileedaelee99 | **joonxing** | Guest | **nur991fah **| feriska |** purplexing** | BangMinKi |** Ira Putri** | 7D | **berlindia**

**dan segenap silent readers sekalian**

_Thanks_ ^^

RnR

**-open-e-lope-**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Alhamdulillah sekali Dae bisa nyelesaikan chapter ini dengan (lumayan) cepat. Ternyata ngetik fanfiction lewat hape itu lumayan ampuh juga buat Dae, hoho. Untuk chapter ini sepertinya sih cenderung berbau manga. Habis, kebanyakan baca fiction dari fandom anime sebelah. Biar nggak bosen dan cari inspirasi dan hasilnya seperti ini. Voila~ this is it**_

_**Starndard Disclaimer Applied**_

_**My Fiancé Chapter 5**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurasa aku sudah terbiasa."<em>

.

_Terbiasa apa? Bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku masih belum tahu apa kesukaan atau hobinya. Lalu apa yang membuatnya terbiasa?_

.

"_Dan merasa nyaman."_

.

_Nyaman dalam hal apa? Jika ditinjau dari kebersamaanku dengan anak itu, kami sama sekali tak ada rukun-rukunnya. Lalu, apa yang dimaksud nyaman? Apa karena apartemenku yang begitu mempesona? Heh, ngaco._

.

"_Tapi kau justru berkata seperti itu."_

.

_Mulai dari sini aku merasa terpojokkan. Kuakui setiap kalimatku untuk anak itu tak bisa dibilang ramah, tapi apa yang aku katakan?_

.

"_Aku merepotkan."_

.

_Cih? Barus sadar, eoh? Jika bukan karena ancaman mamaku, kau tak akan pernah bisa menginjakkan kaki di apartemenku barang satu mili pun._

.

"_Dan kau terpaksa."_

.

_A-apa? I-ini.. T-tidak, bukan itu yang dimaksudkan anak itu._

.

"_..__ jika kau ingin aku akan pergi."_

.

_B-benar. Andai saja aku bisa melihat ekspresi anak itu saat mengatakan kalimat pertama pasti aku ak—tunggu, percuma saja melihat ekspresinya, dia bukan orang yang mudah mengeluarkan ekspresi. Ceh._

_T-tapi, jika anak itu benar-benar pergi, aku akan mendapat masa—tunggu lagi, anak itu sudah berjanji tak akan bilang ke mama atau mamanya, tapi tetap saja bocah sialan itu tak bisa di percaya. Gaaaaah!_

* * *

><p>"KENAPUAAAAAH?!"<p>

"Errr, Yixing? Hari ini cuaca cerah dan ramalan cuaca mengatakan tak akan ada hujan jadi, tolong jangan membuat hujan buatan."

.

Eh?

.

Yixing menghentikan kegiatan _absurd_ mengacak-acak kepala, mengerling ke sebelah kanan di mana seorang pemuda—yah bisa dibilang seperti itu—tengah mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Luhan-ge?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Tidak boleh aku ke sini? Tidak suka aku ada di sampingmu? Aku kan juga—"

"Cukup, Luhan-ge. Kenapa kau berlebihan sekali?" potong Yixing. Yah memang seperti itulah Luhan. Jika tak segera dihentikan ocehannya akan terus berlanjut dan terancam mengarah kepada pembicaraan _random_ yang tak kalah_ absurd_ (syukur-syukur kalau kau bisa melarikan diri).

Luhan menggaruk pipi kanannya, "Kau tak ada jadwal?"

"Kalau aku ada jadwal sudah dipastikan aku tak akan di sini, ge." Jawab Yixing dengan nada malas. Seniornya ini terkadang kurang—bagaimana, begitu.

"Hoo~ _arraseo_, _arraseo~_ kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Luhan. Tangannya bergerak membuka wadah plastik _sandwich_.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan wajahku?" Yixing membalikkan pertanyaan. Bola matanya mengikuti pergerakan jemari Luhan yang tengah menelanjangi(?) _sandwich_.

.

Glup~

.

Ternyata dia lapar.

"Seperti orang yang menahan pup selama mengajar." Jawab Luhan sembari melahap _sandwich_-nya dengan khidmat tanpa hasrat untuk sekadar menawari pemuda di sebelahnya barang satu potong pun.

"Oh, pengalaman, ya?" Yixing menaikturunkan alisnya.

"Iya. Sangat tidak nyaman dan kau tahu, aku bukan orang yang pandai menyembunyikan emosi. Aku sukses membuat murid-muridku khawatir."

Kampret nih orang jujur banget, batin Yixing seraya _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban hina seniornya. Ganteng sih iya, tapi kenapa begini juga. Payah.

"Oh."

Cuma begitu? Ya mau bagaimana lagi daripada tidak ditanggapi sama sekali kan kasihan juga Luhannya.

"Oh, ya, kho knapwah?"

"Ge, telan dulu rotinya."

.

Glek~

.

"Sudah."

"Hanya masalah kecil."

"Cerita saja, Xing. Meski begini aku sering jadi tempat sampah, kok."

"Hah?" alis Yixing terangkat satu. Kasihan. Hina sekali hidupnya orang ini, pikir Yixing.

"Maksudku tempat curhatan teman-teman. Ayo cerita. Mungkin aku bisa memberi solusi. Aku pandai menyelesaikan masalah tanpa masalah." Ujar Luhan bangga seraya menepuk dadanya pelan. Karena jika terlalu keras bahaya, katanya.

Bola mata Yixing berputar. Tak mungkin dia menceritakan masalahnya dengan Junmyeon pada Luhan. Bagaimanapun dia tetap harus menyembunyikan itu semua dari pihak sekolah meski dia kecolongan masalah Tao itu.

"A—"

"Eh, Xing."

Baru saja Yixing akan membuka pembicaraan atau lebih tepatnya bercerita, Luhan sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. Pasti ganti topik atau lebih tepatnya mulai bergibah.

"APA?!" Yixing sewot.

"Wuih, santai, Bung!" Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung Yixing beberapa kali dengan semangat tak sadar yang ditepuk sudah memasang ekspresi tak bersahabat.

Yixing menepis tangan Luhan, "Apa yang mau gege katakan?"

Luhan menggaruk pipi, "Iya, iya. Memangnya apa yang mau aku katakan? Kau tahu tidak, Xing?"

Cairan merah mendidih. Meluap sampai ubun-ubun dan akhirnya asap mengepul di atas kepala Yixing.

"Mana kutahu, ge! Kau memotong ucapanku sendiri, lalu kenapa kau yang bingung sendiri, hah? Huh.. hah.." Dada Yixing naik turun. Matanya rapat terpejam, alis bertaut dengan kerutan di kening. Menandakan ia sedang kesal. Sedangkan Luhan tercengang di depannya,

"Xing? Kau sedang mengalami PMS?"

Mata Yixing masih terpejam, "Ada dua hal yang harus kau pahami, ge. Satu—" Yixing mengacungkan telunjuk di depan wajah Luhan, "Kau itu benar-benar tidak peka dan konyol. Aku baru paham akan hal itu. Lalu dua—" Kini ia mengangkat jari tengah hingga membentuk tanda V, "Aku ini laki-laki, mana mungkin aku PMS!"

"Tapi kau cepat sekali marah-marahnya. Bukankah itu menandakan kau sedang sensitif dan orang sensitif itu pasti sedang PMS." Ucap Luhan. Mata bulatnya berkedip polos.

"KATA SIAPAAAAAH?!" Yixing makin emosi.

Pundak Luhan naik, "Kata temanku."

"Temanmu laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan."

.

Jdeeeer!

.

Yixing menepuk keningnya. Merosot mengusap wajah yang dari awal sudah kusut dan semakin kusut karena meladeni Luhan.

"Ya, Tuhan~" menghela napas Yixing meredam emosinya. Melirik Luhan yang kini sudah kembali menyantap kudapan sambil menatapnya polos.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepala, "Kau nampak tak baik."

"SEDARI TADI AKU MEMANG KURANG BAIK LALU DITAMBAH GEGE YANG MAKIN MEMBUATKU TAK BAIK!"

"Tenang, Xing. Aku tak bermaksud buruk padamu, kok." Ujar Luhan santai sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Yixing secara kebapakan(?).

"Sudahlah, ge. Aku mau kembali."

Baru saja Yixing akan beranjak dari sana Luhan menarik pergelangannya untuk kembali.

"Kau tahu, dulu ada guru yang dikeluarkan gara-gara pacaran dengan murid, lho."

"Tidak penting, ge." Sahut Yixing datar. Ia melipat lengan di depan dada. Bersikap _cool_ walau dalam hati ia ketar-ketir. Kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba bergibah tentang hal yang menohok hati Yixing sekali? Biarpun kasusnya beda, tetap saja ada sangkut pautnya.

"Bahkan mereka tinggal bersama dalam satu apartemen."

Ini apa pula. Semakin menohok. Yixing menelan ludah,

"A-aku ke toilet dulu, ge. Tak tahan."

"Mereka—lho?" Luhan membelokkan kata-katanya. Menatap punggung Yixing yang sudah jauh.

* * *

><p>"Sial. Sial. Sial. Kenapa hari ini menjengkelkan sekali? Junmyeon merajuk—tunggu, memang benar Junmyeon merajuk? Ha sudahlah bukan hal penting. Ditambah Luhan-ge yang bercerita seperti itu. Apa pula maksudnya. Ha—ah, ngomong-ngomong Junmyeon kenapa seperti itu, ya? Sangat OOC sekali. Ckckckck."<p>

Sementara Yixing kontradiksi sendiri, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan langsung Yixing balas menepuk balik pundak sang penepuk (kenapa bahasanya jadi sembelit?) karena khawatir itu adalah gendam.

"Aduh, Pak Yixing, sakit tahu!" protes keras keluar dari bibir korban tepuk balik Yixing yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Huang Zi Tao.

"Apa?" tanya Yixing judes.

Bibir Tao memberengut seraya mengusap-usap pundaknya ia berkata, "Yang ramah dong sama murid."

Mau tak mau Yixing menghela napas mengiyakan, "Iya, iya. Ada apa Huang Zi Tao?" senyum matahari Yixing tampakkan.

"Eh? Tumben inget nama."

.

_Twitch_!

.

"KAU INI SUDAH BAGUS NAMANYA DIINGAT. KENAPA MALAH SEP—"

"Tidak pulang dengan Junma, Pak?"

Mulut Yixing yang awalnya mangap pun tertutup rapat. Tangan yang terkepal di udara ia simpan di sisi badannya.

"Kenapa aku harus pulang dengan bocah itu, huh?"

Tao menggaruk pantat, "Kan tinggal seatap. Harusnya ya pulang bersama."

Yixing melirik Tao kini kedip-kedip menatapnya.

"Tapi aku tak melihat Junma lagi setelah ia kembali dari UKS." Tambah Tao.

Cih, dari UKS, ya? Batin Yixing sinis.

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang duluan." Sahut Yixing.

"Oh." bibir Tao membulat, "Saya pulang duluan, Pak. Sudah dijemput." Tao pamit.

"Heh? Memangnya kau dijemput siapa?"

"Angkot. Assalamualaikum.."

Yixing _facepalm_ beberapa detik, "Ya. Waalaikumsalam. Hati-hati Tao baca doa biar tidak—JANGAN LOMPAT TEMBOK KAN PAGARNYA TERBUKA, BWODOH!"

Tao menoleh lalu nyengir secerah mentari menghiraukan teriakan gurunya. Sepertinya satu hal yang dapat kita simpulkan dari seorang Huang Zi Tao, dia persilangan antara panda dan kanguru.

* * *

><p>Tangan Yixing merogoh saku-saku tasnya. Mencari benda yang dinamakan kunci pintu.<p>

"Hadoh~ mana pula kunci?"

Tak sabaran Yixing menumpahkan seluruh isi tasnya. Munculah benda-benda aneh dari sana. Ada _headset_ berwarna kuning dengan aksen _Gumbal and Friends_, _flashdisk_ bentuk Hello Kitty, kaca lipat ukuran sedang bergambar Piglet, _power bank_, kotak tisu dan satu bungkus TOP. Akhirnya setelah mengobrak-abrik harta karunnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

.

Ceklek~

.

Sunyi, senyap, hening, dan wangi. Itu karena tepat saat Yixing masuk pengharum ruangan menyemprot secara otomatis di dekat lubang hidung Yixing hingga membuatnya merinding.

"Junmyeon belum pulang, ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Yixing meletakkan tasnya di atas kursi setelah melepas sepatu pantofel dan menyimpannya di rak sepatu tentu saja. Berjalan menuju dapur seraya melonggarkan dasi. Tangannya bergerak membuka sebuah kubus besar berwarna _aquamarine_ bernama _cool case_ atau bahasa gaulnya—kulkas dan mengambil sebotol jus jambu merk terkenal kemudian langsung menegaknya sekaligus.

"Ahh~" botol yang ia pegang kini teracung ke udara. Ekspresinya seperti orang yang baru saja menegak sesloki anggur.

"Aku lapar." Mata Yixing melirik jam dinding, "Kemana bocah itu jam segini belum di rumah. Padahal aku sudah memberinya batasan waktu." Ucap Yixing sambil menarik kursi makan, berlagak seperti seorang ayah yang menunggu kepulangan putri semata wayangnya yang sedang _hangout_ bersama teman-teman di malam minggu. Padahal baru satu jam pelajaran sekolah berakhir, dengan kata lain—pulang.

"Duh, lama. Apa aku telfon mama? Tapi aku takut dimarahi. Pasti dia mengomel aku tak bisa menjaga anak orang. Cih. Memangnya aku _babysitter _apa? Lagipula Junmyeon kan sudah besar—tunggu, apanya yang besar? Argh! Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran sekotor otak kotor Kris? Aku harus mengurangi kadar intensitas bertemu dengan Nagabonar itu. Awas saja anak—zZzzzz.."

Ckckckck. Orang aneh. Ngomel-ngomel malah tertidur. Payah.

* * *

><p>Tik, tok, tik, tok, tik, tok..<p>

"_Coba kau pikirkan, coba kau renungkan~_

_Apa yang kau inginkan telah aku lakukan~_

_Coba kau pikirkan, coba kau renungkan~_

_Tanya bintang-bintang hanya kaulah yang ku sayang~"_

Brak~

.

"Ouch~"

Yixing terantuk meja. Terkejut mendengar _ringtone_ norak yang berasal dari _smartphone_-nya. Buru-buru Yixing beranjak dari sana menuju ruang tengah mencari asal suara.

"He? Mama telfon." Gumamnya saat melihat siapa yang melakukan panggilan di layar.

_Pick_.

"Halo?

"_Yixing! Junmyeon di mana? Tadi mamanya telfon katanya tak diangkat. Terus ditelfon lagi katanya nomor yang anda hubungi sudah menghilang. Apa maksudnya? Mamanya panik! Aku—_"

"Mama?"

"—_dah telfon juga tapi tetap saja jawabannya veronica. Siapa itu veronica? Pacar—_"

"Mama?"

"—_kan ini sudah malam tapi—_"

"MAMA BISA BERHENTI NGGAK?! Hosh.. Hosh.."

Tak ada sahutan. Mama Yixing kicep.

"Bagus. Mama, dengar. Junmyeon belum pulang mungkin dia sedang ada kerja kelompok dengan teman-temannya. Tolong sampaikan pada tante biar aku yang cari. Tak perlu resah dan khawatir. Aku akan selamatkan anak tante."

Tak ada jawaban. Yang Yixing dengar adalah suara isakan.

"Mama? Mama nangis?"

"_Huks.. Tidak.._"

"Mama tak perlu berbohong. Mama terharu sama tindakan Yixing, ya? Yixing tahu kok, ma. Yixing sudah besar, Yixing akan melindungi anak tante dan itu tugas Yixing sebagai orang dewasa. Jadi, mama tenang saja. Hapus air mata mama. Yixing tak mau melihat mama menitikkan bulir suci itu dari dua bola mata indah mama. Mama—"

"_Xing?_"

"Ya, ma?"

"_Ada dua kesalahan dalam teorimu, hukss.._"

"Apa itu, mama?"

"_Pertama, kau terlalu lebay. Mama sarankan jangan sering menonton sinetron yang ditayangkan Indosial. Kedua, papa kamu ngupas bawang disebelah mama dan mama sama sekali tidak terharu. Jadi, cepat cari Junmyeon! Mengerti?!_"

"..."

"_Halo? Halo? Yixing? Hah ya sudahlah mama percayakan padamu. Night beibeh~ muaaach :*_"

Tut, tut, tut, tut~

Suara telfon terputus menggema. _Smartphone_ itu tergeletak ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh sang pemilik yang kini sedang menangis di pojokan ruangan.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ya? Junmyeon? Tidak ada bersama saya, Pak.<em>"

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah makasih, Baekhyun. Assalamualaikum."

"_Sama-sama, Pak. Waalaikumsalam._"

Yixing menghela napas lagi. Ini sudah yang ke-30 kali ia ditolak—coret—mendapat jawaban yang sama. Ia mencoba mencari Junmyeon dengan menelfon seluruh siswa kelas XII IPA 3 di mana itu adalah kelas Junmyeon. Bahkan ia pasang status di _facebook_ dengan men-_tag_ semua kenalannnya. Saking semangatnya ia pun memasang iklan di tokobagusdotcom. Bantuan dari Luhan yang telah mencarikan data nomor telfon muridnya pun sia-sia dan Yixing pitak 50.000 di konter depan komplek.

"Junmyeon kemana, sih? Menyusahkan saja. Huh!" Yixing mulai mengomel, "Apa jangan-jangan dia serius dengan yang tadi pagi?" Mata Yixing membulat. Telunjuknya bertengger di depan bibir yang membentuk huruf O.

"Halah paling dia membuat sekutu dengan temannya supaya tidak membocorkan di mana dia berada dan menginap di salah satu dari mereka." Yixing mengedikkan bahu, "Tidur dulu. Besok juga kembali. Hoaaaam~"

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir seminggu Junmyeon tak pulang-pulang. Selama itu pula Yixing tak gentar mencari sampai akhirnya menyerah dan telah menyiapkan segala kekuatan mental dan fisik rela dihajar mamanya. Beruntung mamanya ataupun mama Junmyeon tidak menghubungi sama sekali. Syukur ia panjatkan kepada Tuhan karena atas rahmat, karunia, taufik dan hidayahnya ia bisa selamat dari siksa kubur. Namun sepertinya usaha Yixing dibalas buruk oleh alam.<p>

"Ohok.."

Tangan Yixing menggapai-gapai segelas air yang ada di meja nakas. Berusaha duduk bersandar pada _dashboard_ ranjang kemudian menegak airnya. Sungguh malang nian nasib tokoh utama kita ini. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Tak ada yang menemani di saat-saat seperti ini.

.

Ting tong~

.

"Ck. Siapa, sih? Tak tahu orang sakit apa, ya? Ah, memang tidak tahu, ding."

.

Ting tong~

.

"Iya, iya, sabar dikit napa, uhuk.. uhuk.."

Pintu terbuka.

"Yixing?"

Kepala Yixing mendongak mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara yang sangat ia rindukan (tapi bohong).

"Junmyeon?"

Hening untuk beberapa lama. Jeda yang cukup panjang itu terisi dengan kedipan mata dari kedua belah pihak.

"Kau kenapa?"

Perlahan Junmyeon mendorong masuk tubuh Yixing. Menutup pintu dengan kaki. Yixing tak menjawab. Jujur ia masih lemah dengan keadaannya sekarang. Di sisi lain ia sangat bernafsu untuk menghardik pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Panas." Gumam Junmyeon. Ia masih menangkup kedua sisi kepala Yixing dan menempelkan kening masing-masing.

Wajah Yixing yang semula sudah merah karena demam kini makin merah mendapat perlakuan Junmyeon. Ia menepis tangan Junmyeon dan mundur teratur.

"Apa yang kau laku—uhuk.."

"Tsk. Tentu saja mengecek suhu tubuhmu." Junmyeon melempar ranselnya ke sembarang arah, "Sudah makan obat?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Yixing terdiam beberapa saat kemudian menggeleng, "Belum."

"Sudah makan?"

Menggeleng lagi, "Belum."

"Bodoh. Mana bisa sembuh kalau begitu."

Entah kapan Junmyeon sudah kembali di hadapan Yixing dan menyentil pelan keningnya.

"Makan ini kemudian obatnya. Aku tak bisa memasak." Ia menyerahkan sebungkus roti dari dalam ransel dan obat yang ia ambil dari dapur.

Yixing menatap roti dan obat yang disodorkan Junmyeon kemudian menggeleng, "Aku tak mau minum obat. Pahit."

Bola mata Junmyeon berputar, "Jangan seperti anak kecil. Cepat makan rotinya."

Menurut. Yixing meraih roti dan memakannya, "Tapi aku tak mau makan obat."

"Harus." Sahut Junmyeon dingin.

"Tidak."

"Harus."

"Tidak."

"Oke, aku punya cara."

Kepala Yixing miring, "Cara apa?"

Junmyeon memasukkan obat beserta air ke mulutnya.

"Eh? Kan aku yang sakit kenap—mmph!"

Mata Yixing membulat merasakan kenyal dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Terlebih saat ia menyadari Junmyeon tengah menciumnya. Tidak, lebih tepat lagi menyalurkan obat ke dalam mulutnya. Sekuat tenaga ia mendorong dada Junmyeon namun semakin ia mencoba, Junmyeon malah menekan tengkuknya.

.

Glek~

.

"Puah! Sial! Kenapa pakai cara itu bodoh!" maki Yixing sambil mengusap mulut. Junmyeon cuek bebek menatap Yixing dengan datarnya kemudian berbalik.

"Cuma itu satu-satunya cara."

"Kau kan bisa memasukkan obat ke dalam buah tanpa perlu mencium—ugh!"

Wajah Yixing makin memerah. Deru napas hangatnya tak teratur mengingat dua menit terburuk dalam hidupnya barusan (oke ini asumsi sementara).

"Tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat." Saran Junmyeon. Yixing mendelik ke arah pemuda yang kini tengah mengeluarkan isi dari tasnya.

"Kau pikir aku sakit gara-gara siapa, hah? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi tak ada hasil. Kau itu kemana, sih? Kalau merajuk tak perlu pakai acara minggat sega—"

"Kau itu.. masih tetap cerewet, ya?"

Cih, sial. Batin Yixing memaki. Kini ia hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya terhimpit antara tembok dan Junmyeon dalam hati.

"Aku berterima kasih kau telah bersedia mencariku—"

"Tak perlu berbahasa seperti itu. Menjijikkan." Sela Yixing.

Junmyeon memiringkan kepala, "Dan aku minta maaf kalau dengan mencariku kau jadi seperti ini."

"Memang salahmu!" hardik Yixing. Ia membuang muka. Sayang tak bisa melihat senyum tipis yang tergurat di bibir Junmyeon.

"Aku hanya ke Busan, rumah teman lamaku. Aku memang kekanakan merajuk seperti yang kau katakan tadi, tapi _yeah_ pada akhirnya aku paham sendiri kalau itu konyol."

Yixing masih membuang muka.

"Kau benar aku terlalu sensitif menanggapi ucapanmu waktu itu. Aku hanya tak ingin jadi beban makanya aku putuskan untuk ke Busan. Eh ternyata malah semakin jadi beban sampai kau jatuh sakit. Kau—" Junmyeon menarik wajah Yixing untuk menghadapnya, "—pasti memikirkanku."

Suara Junmyeon merendah.

"Ap-apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku memikirkanmu. Aku hanya tak mau dimarahi mama. Itu saja."

Kedua alis Junmyeon terangkat, "Oh, begitukah?" mata kelamnya tajam menatap iris kecoklatan Yixing.

"Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu! Tentu saja benar."

"Kenapa kau gugup?"

"I-itu.. Argh! Menyingkir! Kenapa kau senang sekali menggodaku, hah?"

Junmyeon tak bisa menahan kedutan di bibirnya. Ia berbalik.

"Jangan tertawa, Myeon! Kau menyebalkan!" omel Yixing saat melihat kedua pundak Junmyeon bergetar. Ugh, wajah Yixing semakin mirip kepiting rebus.

"Berhenti, Kim Junmyeon!"

"Pfft~ Kau bertanya kenapa aku suka menggodamu? Aku tak suka menggodamu jujur saja, tapi melihat wajahmu yang memerah sangat menyenangkan."

Padamlah wajah Yixing. Entah menahan malu atau marah.

"Hei, jangan marah. Kau tampak manis. Hahah.." Junmyeon mengibaskan tangan di udara, "Lupakan. Kau tidurlah lagi. Aku mau telfon mama."

"J-jangan bilang aku sakit!"

Jemari Junmyeon terhenti. Ia mengerling ke arah Yixing yang menatapnya was-was, "Jadi mamamu tak tahu?"

Yixing mengangguk. Junmyeon nampak menghela napas, "Baiklah, tapi satu hal, aku memang tak berniat membicarakanmu. Pfft~"

Kemudian menggemalah auman murka dari apartemen Yixing.

"KIM JUNMYEON KAU BERENGSEK! OHOK~ OHOK~"

"Aku tahu terima kasih dan kau juga cantik, Xing."

* * *

><p>Sementara di luar.<p>

"Ha—ah. Pertengkaran suami-istri, ya?"

Kris menggelengkan kepala. Aktifitasnya menggunting rumput terhenti. Ia menyeka peluh,

"Kapan kau beri aku jodoh, Tuhaaaaan?"

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah, makasih buat readers-nim yang sudah review, nge-fav, nge-foll(?) dan yang cuma baca doang nggak papa, sekali lagi makasih buat apresiasinya ^^ *asah gunting*<br>**_

_**RnR?**_ **_*cling*_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note :**_

_**Maaf kalau semakin ke belakang ceritanya semakin ngaco dan lebay :')**_

_**Starndard Disclaimer Applied**_

_**My Fiancé - Chapter 6**_

* * *

><p>Setidaknya setelah tragedi hilangnya Junmyeon seminggu yang lalu hubungan keduanya bisa dibilang cukup membaik meskipun kau masih bisa mendengar umpatan-umpatan kesal dari kamar apartemen minimalis Yixing dan disambut dengan lemparan satu pot kaktus dari Kris lewat jendela. Setidaknya Yixing sudah bisa menerima kehadiran Junmyeon tanpa harus mengumbar alasan 'terpaksa menampung karena mama'nya yang berakhir dengan minggatnya Junmyeon ke negeri antah berantah (tapi bohong). Setidaknya Junmyeon dan Yixing tetap harus merahasiakan keadaan mereka dari pihak sekolah meskipun Tao yang lagi-lagi muncul dari rumah Kris memergoki mereka yang tengah keluar apartemen dan berjalan menuju halte bersama. Setidaknya Yixing berhasil melakukan <em>blackmail<em> terhadap panda silang kanguru tersebut keadaan aman. Ya. Aman.

"P-pak? Tolong jangan menatap saya seperti om-om pedofil, dong. Saya merinding bulu roma, nih. Nanti ngompol bagaimana? Memangnya bapak mau nyebokin saya?"

Situasi mencekam. Tao terpojok. Terhimpit antara dinding dan Yixing yang jelas-jelas lebih pendek dari dia.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tak peduli dan aku tak akan pernah sudi nyebokin kamu. Aku masih belum sepenuhnya percaya padamu, Uang Zi Tao." Ucap Yixing dengan nada sadis.

"P-pak? Huang. Huang, bukan uang. Memangnya di wajah saya ada unsur huruf S dicoret tengah apa?" Koreksi Tao sedikit gemetar meski sewot namanya diganti-ganti.

"Terserahmu. Yang penting nama belakangnya benar, kan?" Yixing melepas cengkeramannya dari kerah seragam Tao, "Nah, sekarang ulangi perjanjian kita yang tadi!"

Sambil merapikan seragam yang kusut akibat tindakan anarki Yixing, Tao mendengus malas, "Mana mungkin saya setuju dengan perjanjian haram itu? Tidak mau."

Satu tangan Yixing terlipat di dada dan satunya lagi bergerak ke mulut guna menghisap rokok (enggak, bercanda). Matanya melirik Tao yang kini menghadap dinding sambil memukulnya dengan dramatis, "Tidak mau. Tidak mau. Tidak mau. Tidak mau. Tidak mau."

"Kalau aku beri sepuluh ribu, mau?"

"Baiklah. Apapun untukmu, bapak guru tercinta."

Sukses.

Untung harga diri dia murah sekali, sepuluh ribu perak sudah terbeli, samar-samar sebuah suara dari negeri antah berantah terngiang di telinga Yixing.

"Baiklah. Coba ulangi!"

Tao mengambil napas dalam lalu membuang dengan semangat, "Umm, saya Huang Zi Tao bersumpah berbangsa yang satu, bangsa—"

"_Cut!_ Kenapa malah sumpah pemuda? Ulangi yang benar!" Interupsi Yixing.

Tao mengangguk, "Saya bersumpah—"

"_Stop_, _stop!_" Yixing memotong.

"Apa lagi sih, pak?" Tao sewot.

"Tunggu sini." Setelah itu Yixing berlari ke musholla(?) terdekat lalu kembali membawa kitab suci yang ia curi dari Sun Go Song.

"_Yosh!_ Mari kita selesaikan ini!" Ia mengangkat kitab suci ke atas kepala Tao dengan susah payah (karena dia pendek). Tao hanya mengangkat alis tak mengerti.

"Saya Huang Zi Tao bersumpah untuk tidak membocorkan rahasia Pak Yixing dan Junma. Saya tak akan menyerah meski dipaksa sedemikian rupa dan tak akan menarik kata-kataku karena inilah jalan ninjaku."

Yixing tersenyum lebar sampai lesung pipinya terlihat sangat dalam lalu bolong (bohong). Mengangguk puas lalu menjabat tangan Tao, "Dengan ini aku percaya padamu. Kalau kau ingkar, maka kau akan mendapat azab pedih dari Yang Di Atas. Bersiaplah jika kau ingin berkhianat pada janjimu." Yixing merogoh saku. Mengeluarkan selembar uang lecek dari kantung belakang—kembalian membeli kacang rebus kemarin sore—,"Ini sepuluh ribu yang aku janjikan."

Setelah itu Yixing pergi. Menghilang dari jarak pandangan Tao meninggalkan muridnya yang kini hanya bisa menatap sisa-sisa dirinya terbawa angin hingga tanpa sadar tetes bening mengalir dari pelupuk mata Tao.

Tunggu, ini salah fokus!

* * *

><p>Langkah kaki Yixing membawanya menuju jajaran kelas XII. Berakhir pada pintu ke-3 dengan papan kecil bertuliskan IPA3. Menghembuskan napas sejenak kemudian masuk, tak lupa membuka pintu terlebih dahulu.<p>

"Selamat pagi, Pak Yixing!"

Belum satu langkah memasuki ruang kelas, dirinya sudah disambut suka cita oleh para siswa-siswi. Terharu Yixing dibuatnya dan percaya diri sekali anak-anak ini. Bagaimana kalau yang masuk kelas bukan dirinya sementara salamnya untuk dirinya. Aduh, Yixing jadi bingung sendiri karena terlalu banyak tambahan –nya disetiap kata-katanya.

"Pak, bunda saya ada hajatan jadi, bunda meminta saya membawa ini untuk bapak."

Murid laki-laki bermata bulat maju dan menyodorkan sekotak bingkisan (yang Yixing perkirakan berisi makan tercium dari aromanya) kepadanya dengan tatapan polos.

Mata Yixing membulat untuk beberapa detik, "Kenapa harus saya? B-bukannya saya bermaksud menolak, lho, ya."

"Soalnya bunda menyukai Pak Yixing etapi bukan dalam tanpa kutip, lho, ya."

Yixing _facepalm_. Dalam hati membatin, siapa sudi nanggepi emak-emak?

"Kok bisa begitu?" Tanya Yixing pada akhirnya. Tak mungkin dia mengutarakan isi hatinya pada muridnya ini. Takut menyakitkan hati.

"Soalnya saya sering cerita tentang bapak. Bapak itu guru terbaaaaaaik yang saya punya."

Eh? Terbaik, ya? Haha.

Yixing tersenyum kikuk, "Ah, terima kasih, Kyungsoo. Kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Balik kanan maju jalan menuju bangkunya. Sementara Yixing mulai mendekati meja guru di depan kelas.

"Apa ada PR, anak-anak?" Tanya Yixing sambil meletakkan tas dan bingkisan dari Kyungsoo di atas meja. Kesalahan ia bertanya seperti itu walaupun tak ia sadari.

"Bapak jangan bertanya seperti itu kepada kami, soalnya nanti pasti kami jawab tidak."

Yixing yang sedang mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya mendongak menatap murid paling tinggi yang barusan menyeletuk, "Kesimpulan dari kalimatmu adalah ada PR."

Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Yixing berjalan mendekati bangku depan, "Sekarang keluarkan PR kalian."

"Mau dikoreksi, pak?"

Enggak, mau gue kumpulin terus kiloin diloakkan. Iyalah. Bego banget sih yang tanya, batin Yixing sewot.

"Tentu akan saya koreksi. Tugas yang saya berikan pada kalian adalah materi pembelajaran hari ini. Jadi, kalian semua pasti sudah sedikit atau syukur-syukur sudah paham dengan teori."

Murid-muridnya mengangguk khidmat dalam diam mereka mengobrak-abrik tas guna mendapatkan buku PR masing-masing.

"Ketua kelas bisa tolong bantu saya mengumpulkan pekerjaan teman-temanmu dua deret di sebelah timur?"

Jongin, laksana sang ketua mengangguk lalu bangkit dari bangkunya menunaikan tugas yang ia emban dari pak guru.

"Ini, pak." Ucap Jongin sambil menyodorkan tumpukan buku dari balik meja Yixing.

"Terima kasih. Letakkan di sini." Jawab Yixing tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tulisan hasil pekerjaan siswanya sambil menepuk ruang kosong di meja.

"Sama-sama. Ini kembaliannya."

Yixing mendongak. Alisnya naik satu, "Hah? Maksud?"

"Ah, bapak ini tidak pernah jajan di warung, ya?"

Hah?

Jajan di warung? Itu mah sering. Sering banget malah.

Mata Yixing mengerjap.

_Loading…_

61%

75%

83%

94%

99%

…

Macet.

"Kamu itu sedang melawak?" tanya Yixing.

"Iya, pak." Jongin mengangguk polos.

"Maaf. Tidak lucu." Lanjut Yixing sadis.

"Huweee~ _hidoi~!_"

Jonginpun kembali ke bangkunya sambil mewek. Teman-teman yang simpati segera memberi _support_.

"Sabar, Jong. Ini semua cuma cobaan." Kata Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin keras-keras.

Jangan salahkan Yixing, lawakannya sama sekali tidak lucu dan garing kuadrat.

"30, 31, 32, eung?" Alis Yixing bertaut, keningnya berkerut, "Ini kurang satu. Apa ada yang absen hari ini?"

"Bahkan bapak belum mengabsen kami."

Celetukan Baekhyun sukses membuat Yixing tepuk tangan, coret, tepuk kening, "Oh, ya. Saya lupa."

Duh, Xing. Di _fanfic_ manapun sifatmu yang ini tidak pernah terlupakan, ya?

"Untuk menghemat suara, saya absen dari buku yang terkumpul saja, ya?"

Seketika kelas hening. Sementara gurunya sibuk sendiri, murid-murid mulai membuka buku. Apa saja. Mulai dari pelajaran, komik, novel, majalah, samapi kitab suci pun terbaca. Ada yang langsung mencoba mengerjakan soal-soal latihan (soalnya Yixing hobi memberi pertanyaan tiba-tiba dan yang tidak bisa menjawab pasti menjadi orang nista seharian itu. Kalau dipikir lagi, bagian mananya dari Yixing yang terbaik seperti kata Kyungsoo tadi?). Bahkan ada yang berdandan (yang ini pasti Baekhyun—dasar metroseks). Namun ketenangan kelas pecah oleh auman murka sang guru yang melengkingkan sebuah nama,

"KIM JUNMYEOOOOOOOON~!"

"_DO YOU HEAR ME? COME TO PAPA, RIGHT NOW!_"

Apa coba maksudnya?

Menghiraukan murid-muridnya yang terkejut setengah hidup oleh kalimat ambigunya barusan, Yixing berkacak pinggang seperti walang di depan mejanya. Matanya tajam menatap sosok di bangku paling belakang. Wajahnya ia pasang sedikit garang. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya mengerling malas dari luar jendela membalas tatapan Yixing.

"Apa? Yang butuh yang ke sini."

.

PSSSH!

.

Asap tipis mulai mengepul dari atas kepala Yixing.

Anak ini benar-benar kurang diajar.

"Kemana PRmu? Jangan bilang kau tak mengerjakan."

"Bukannya tadi malam kau sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau hari ini tak ada P—"

.

_**Whut**_ O_O?

.

Secepat cahaya Yixing melesat menuju bangku Junmyeon. Menyekap mulut besar anak itu. Membungkuk dan berbisik di telinga Junmyeon, "Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Mereka memperhatikan, bodoh!"

Matanya melirik murid-murid lain yang kini wajah mereka sudah dipenuhi tanda tanya dan kata –tadi-malam- berputar di otak masing-masing. Benar. Kalimat Junmyeon barusan bukanlah kalimat yang masuk dalam katagori abaikan-itu-anak-anak.

Junmyeon mengedikkan bahu, "Ya, ya terserah, tapi aku tak mengerjakan PR sesuai perkataanmu. Bagaimana?" Menopang dagu Junmyeon berkata seperti itu, "Kau akan menghukumku?" lanjutnya. Samar Yixing bisa melihat senyum, coret, seringai tipis di bibir Junmyeon.

Yixing menegakkan badan. Mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kasar, "Tentu saja. Sekarang ikut aku."

Tanpa babibu Yixing menggeret lengan Junmyeon keluar kelas meninggalkan siswa-siswinya yang masih dalam _mode curious_. Namun beberapa detik kemudian kepala Yixing menyembul dari balik pintu, "Tunggu saya anak-anak. Ada urusan penting."

Lalu menghilang.

"Entah perasaanku saja atau apa, Pak Yixing selalu seperti itu pada Junmyeon." Celetuk Baekhyun.

Teman-teman disekitar bangkunya menatap keheranan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'seperti itu', Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil membuka bungkus keripik singkong yang ia ambil dari loker mejanya.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun memainkan pensil mekaniknya, "Apa, ya? Aku juga tak mengerti bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Intinya seperti yang kalian sering lihat."

"Pak Yixing sangat _sensitive_ jika berurusan dengan Junmyeon. Di balik itu mereka juga terlihat sangat dekat seperti bukan murid dan guru." Jongin berargumen, "Kalian dengar apa yang Junmyeon katakan tadi? Eh, Tao. Kemari!" lanjutnya.

Orang yang sedari tadi diam (berusaha menghindari pembicaraan itu) mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang (pura-pura) ia baca. Menoleh patah-patah, "Untuk apa, Jong?"

"Tidak sedap didengar sekali namaku. Panggil aku Kai saja." Ujar Jongin sambil mengibaskan tangan dan kembali menidurkan kepala pada sandaran bangku, "Ada yang ingin aku, maksudku, kami tanyakan padamu." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mau ikutan. Nanti kualat." Tolak Tao matang-matang karena mentah-mentah sudah terlalu _mainstream_ katanya. Sebenarnya hanya teringat akan sumpahnya dengan Yixing tadi pagi.

"_Come on. We just want to ask you something. A forbidden secret._" Bujuk Jongin sok Inggris.

Mau tak mau Tao pun bangkit mendekati kumpulan para penggosip daripada terancam mendengarkan Jongin bicara dalam bahasa Inggris. Sotoy banget kesannya.

Fyi saja, sebenarnya Taolah raja gosipnya dan ratunya adalah Baekhyun, tapi berhubung aksi _blackmail_ dan ancaman azab pedih berlaku seumur hidup dari Yixing, Tao harus menekan hormon gosipnya.

"Kamu sering berangkat bersama Pak Yixing dan Jun—"

"T-tunggu, kenapa kalian berkesimpulan seperti itu?" Interupsi Tao.

"Mudah saja, " Baekhyun mencomot keripik singkong Chanyeol, "Kau selalu datang ke sekolah bersama mereka."

"Baek?" Kyungsoo menyahut, "Bisa saja Tao tidak sengaja bertemu mereka, kan?"

Merasa dibela Tao mengangguk dan hampir saja memeluk Kyungsoo kalau saja ia memang ingin merasakan pukulan atau tendangan maut lumpuhkan ingatan dari teman pendeknya itu. Tidak, terima kasih. Tao sudah sering menikmatinya. Setidaknya seperti itu yang ingin Tao katakan sebagai elakan.

"_Yeah_, itu memang mungkin saja, tapi kalau setiap hari bagaimana? Maksudku bukan Taonya, tapi Pak Yixing dan Junmyeonnya."

Diam-diam Tao merutuki dua orang itu yang mengapa sebegitu bodohnya tak membangun siasat saat mendekati gerbang sekolah.

"Jadi, bagaimana Tao?"

Menelan ludah kasar saat tatapan mata teman-temannya tertuju padanya. Sangat tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu kalian tahu?

Berdehem, Tao menyamankan duduk di meja Chanyeol, "_Well_, aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungan dua orang itu. Memang aku sering datang bersama mereka namun itu hanya kebetulan karena aku tak sengaja bertemu keduanya di bus." Dustanya. Mengambil napas dalam lalu melanjutkan, "Intinya aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

* * *

><p>"Ini."<p>

Junmyeon melirik sapu yang disodorkan Yixing padanya, "Apa ini?"

"Jelas sapu, bodoh." Semprot Yixing.

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa masih bertanya?"

Junmyeon mengangkat bahu sambil meraih sapu dari tangan Yixing, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Mata Yixing berputar, ia menggeser badan, "Lihat halaman itu?" Ia menunjuk halaman di depan mereka samping gedung pelajaran, "Kotor, bukan? Jadi, silahkan sapu. Jangan berusaha kabur atau membangkang. Jika itu terjadi aku tak akan memberimu makan dan menyetop uang jajanmu dari mama. Saat aku kembali halaman ini harus bersih." Kedua pundak Yixing terangkat, "Ya, hitung-hitung membantu mas-mas _cleaning service_. Arra?"

Mata Junmyeon memicing sedikit menunjukkan ketidaksukaan dari perintah Yixing. Namun tetap saja ia mengangguk. Senyum Yixing mengembang sadis kemudian berbalik, "Selamat menikmati."

Junmyeon mematung untuk beberapa saat setelah kepergian Yixing. Matanya bergantian menatap sapu dan punggung Yixing yang menghilang di tikungan koridor. Saat mendapat kesadarannya kembali, ia berbalik menghadap halaman dimana daun-daun kering mengotori hampir seluruh bagian.

Junmyeon mendesah lelah, "Orang itu."

* * *

><p>Waktu perjalanan kembali ke kelas Yixing isi dengan senyum lebar terkembang bagai layar perahu menuju negeri seberang (ah, kitakore!). Senang bisa menghukum dalam modus terselubung mengerjai Junmyeon.<p>

"Kapan lagi, coba?" Tangannya meraih gagang pintu, "_Yosh!_ Anak-anak bapak kembali ^o^" Sapa Yixing riang saat melongokkan kepala ke dalam kelas. Berjalan lurus masuk saat ada yang menyeletuk,

"Bapak terlihat senang sekali kalau disuruh menghukum Junmyeon?"

Langkah Yixing terhenti.

"Bapak dendam, ya sama Junmyeon?"

Matanya mengerjap.

"Awas, lho, pak. Dendam bisa jadi suka."

Jantungnya _dokidoki_ tak karuan.

"Baek, itu benci."

"Ah, sama saja, Yeol. Benci apanya dendam?"

"Um, kakak iparnya kali."

"Lalu siapa kakaknya benci?"

"Kesumat."

"Chanyeol, _pabbo!_"

Sabar, Xing. Mereka murid-muridmu yang sangat lucu. _Ignore it all_, batin Yixing memperingatkan.

"Ekhem~" Yixing berdehem, "Apa sudah selesai?"

"Tapi bapak belum menjawab pertanyaan saya." Baekhyun manyun. Sedangkan mata Yixing melebar, "Untuk apa saya menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu, Byun?"

Baekhyun menopang dagu, "Bahan gosip. Setidaknya obati rasa penasaran kami, pak."

Heh? Yixing mengerling pada Tao yang dibalas dengan angkat bahu.

"Byun, jangan bahas masalah pribadi di kelas."

"Oh, jadi itu termasuk masalah pribadi, pak?"

Mampus. Kenapa jadi begini? Batin Yixing mulai mewek.

"_E-etto_.." Yixing menggaruk belakang kepala dengan gerakan kikuk, "Bukan. Sudah lupakan. Mari kita lanjut ke KBM."

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa. Sungguh Yixing harus mencatat ini dan menempelnya di lemari,

"_**Hati-hati dengan anak yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Dia penggosip."**_

* * *

><p>"Lho? Junmyeon? Apa yang kau lakukan?"<p>

Sebuah suara sekaligus pertanyaan menginterupsi kegiatan mulia Junmyeon. Yang bersangkutan menghentikan gerakan tangannya lalu menoleh ke asal suara. Itu Luhan.

"Tidak bisa lihat aku sedang apa?"

"Mugyaaa O_O ? Junmyeon!" Luhan memasang pose tak elit, "Sopanlah pada gurumu sedikit, Kim!"

Mengabaikan protesan Luhan bola mata Junmyeon berputar malas lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Junmyeon, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Ingin rasanya Junmyeon melempar gurunya yang satu itu ke luar negeri. Berhubung ia tak kuat jadi tidak jadi. Lagipula enak sekali Luhan ke luar negeri -_-

"Dihukum Yixing." Jawab Junmyeon antara ingin dan tak ingin.

"Hei, menyebut nama guru tanpa embel-embel bapak itu sangat tidak sopan. Daftar kasusmu akan bertambah, Myeon!"

Junmyeon melirik Luhan yang sedang mencak-mencak dari sudut mata kecilnya, "Terserahmu. Aku tidak peduli."

Kemudian Junmyeon harus senang hati dan lapang dada mendengar omelan Luhan tentang ini itu yang masuk telinga kanan lalu keluar lewat belakang (bohong).

.

15 menit kemudian.

.

"Ini sudah.. hah.. hampir jam pulang.. hah.. kau tak kembali.. capek.. hah.. ke kelas? Haduh ngomel itu bikin.. hah.. capek ternyata."Ujar Luhan terengah-engah. Berjalan menuju bangku terdekat, mengibaskan kerah kemejanya sambil menyeka peluh dengan dramatis, "Atau kau memang sengaja berlama-lama di sini supaya tidak ikut pelajaran." Tuding Luhan.

"Itu bapak sudah tahu."

Mata Luhan membulat. Mulutnya terbuka hendak marah-marah sebenarnya. Namun ia urungkan karena masih lelah, "Terserahmulah. Aku kembali saja." Luhan beranjak dari duduk. Meregangkan tubuh sejenak.

"Siapa suruh ke sini?"

Berusaha sepenuhnya untuk tidak berbalik, Luhan mengabaikan celetukan terakhir Junmyeon yang terdengar sangat sangat menyebalkan itu.

Kurang ajar anak itu, batin Luhan gerundel.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>RnR?<strong>_ **_*cling*_****_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note :_**

**_S-sumimasen! Selain ceritanya makin ngaco dan alay, tiap chapter isinya dikit banget, ya? SUMIMASEN! A-ano, e-etto—hehehe. Ah, ya, ini cerita memang minim narasi. Dae tipe author susah bikin narasi. Pasti banyak conversation-nya. Sumimasen, bagi yang nggak suka too much convers. Sumimasen, a-ano, Dae bakal lebih cepet update-nya karena test SBMPTN sudah selesai. Kemarin memang agak sibuk nyiapin begituan. S-sumimasen jika mengecewakan :")_**

**_Standard Disclaimer Applied_**

**_My Fiancé - Chapter 7_**

* * *

><p>Langit semakin merah saat keduanya turun dari bus hingga kini berjalan memasuki komplek. Salahkan Yixing dengan sifat pelupanya yang malah membawa kunci loker meja kerja dan meninggalkan kunci pintu apartemen di sekolah. Walhasil mereka harus kembali ke sekolah.<p>

("Sial. Gerbangnya dikunci." Yixing mengumpat sambil memukul besi di depannya kemudian mengaduh sakit -_-

Junmyeon memutar bola mata dan tak sengaja manik matanya menangkap suatu bayangan saat mengerling ke arah kiri, "Itu. Mungkin dia yang membawa kunci gerbang.")

Dan sial beribu sial mereka harus mengejar bapak penjaga sekolah terlebih dahulu yang sudah mengayuh sepeda pancalnya menjauh.

* * *

><p>Yixing terus menatap punggung di depannya. Paparan sinar jingga gelap menjadi nilai tambah bagi Yixing dan menganggap itu adalah sesuatu yang indah. Satu tangannya terlipat di depan dada sedangkan yang satunya lagi mengusap dagu. Tatapannya tajam berharap dengan begitu bisa membuat punggung itu berlubang. Sementara yang jadi korban fantasi <em>violence<em> Yixing hanya diam dengan satu _headset_ menyumpal telinga kirinya.

'_Apa aku harus menceritakan itu pada Junmyeon?_' Dia menggigit bibir.

'_Tapi aku tak yakin dia akan serius menanggapi._' Matanya melirik ke rerumputan trotoar.

'_Memangnya dia tahu apa yang harus dikhawatirkan?_' Kembali menatap punggung Junmyeon .

'_Tapi apa salahnya jika dicoba?_' Mengangguk mantap tanda setuju dengan pikirannya.

"_Yosh!_"

Bola mata Junmyeon bergerak melirik orang yang barusan berseru di belakangnya.

"A, Jun—"

"Yo! Pasangan muda."

Urat-urat kekesalan muncul di pelipis Yixing saat suara berat yang khas itu menginterupsi sekaligus menyapa dengan sok akrabnya. Mau tak mau keduanya berbalik menghadap sang tersangka. Mendapati Kris berjalan dengan satu tangan melambai dan satunya lagi menenteng tas plastik penuh isi.

"Wohoho, jangan menatapku seperti itu, _guys_. Kalian membuatku takut." Ucapnya dengan senyum tampan sambil mengibaskan tangan.

Yixing memutar bola mata. Melipat kedua lengan di depan dada dan menatap laki-laki tinggi itu dengan jengah, "Siapa yang kau maksud pasangan muda, eoh?"

"Tsk!" Kris berdecak . Masih tersenyum lebar kali ini dengan tambahan maksud meremehkan, "Tentu saja dua orang di depanku ini. Oh, kalian dari mana saja baru pulang di hari senja? Tidak bagus berkencan masih memakai atibut sekolah."

.

Sing!

.

Dalam pandangan mata Yixing seringai Kris semakin menyeramkan dengan gigi-gigi tajam khas hiunya.

"Siapa pula yang kencan?! Kau itu..." Telunjuk Yixing menuding tepat di ujung hidung Kris, "Jangan sok tahu apa-apa tentang kami." Ucapnya dengan nada berbahaya di akhir.

Menepis telunjuk Yixing dari wajahnya, Kris mengangkat satu tangan yang bebas, "Hei, jangan berbicara dengan nada seperti padaku," Kemudian mendaratkan tangannya di pundak Yixing.

.

Deg!

.

_Doki._

.

Mata kecil Junmyeon melebar. Sebisa mungkin tak merubah sedikitpun ekspresi di wajahnya. Namun detak jantungnya tak bisa menutupi. Junmyeon merasa wajahnya sedikit memanas.

"Lagipula dari segi manapun kalian terlihat cocok." Lanjut Kris. Melirik Junmyeon yang masih diam di tempat. Senyum licik tersungging. Sungguh sial Junmyeon tak bisa mengelabuhi Kris dengan _poker face_-nya.

Yixing mendelik saat merasakan Kris meremas pundaknya. Dengan kasar ia mengenyahkan lengan panjang yang membebani pundak itu, "Jangan sentuh-sentuh. Sok akrab."

Mata Kris memicing. Sedikit membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yixing, "Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku, um?"

Mundur beberapa langkah menjauhkan diri, "Che! Menyebalkan."

"Aaaa~" Kris meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang. Memasang pose ala model terkenal, "_I got it._"

Ia mulai melangkah melewati Yixing. Berhenti tepat saat hendak melewati Junmyeon (yang masih terdiam). Melirik pemuda itu dengan senyum iblisnya, "_By the way, someone is jealous here._"

Yixing yang mengikuti arah gerak Kris memasang wajah idk-nya.

Kris tertawa tampan, "_You still not __realize__, Xing?_"

Yixing semakin tak mengerti, "Aku tak paham apa maksudmu."

"Hahahahah." Kris mendekatkan wajah ke telinga Junmyeon, "_What a foolish act, boy._"

Alis Yixing bertaut. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal melihat aksi Kris tanpa mengindahkan apa yang dikatakannya,

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan?! Jangan berbisik ada aku disini. Itu tidak sopan!"

Sedikit khawatir jikalau Kris mengatakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan pada Junmyeon. Yixing tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

'_Tunggu. Memangnya apa urusanku?_'

Kris menarik wajahnya. Menegakkan tubuh ia berkata, "_Jaa, ne~_" Kemudian berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Yixing yang mulai mencak-mencak di belakangnya.

"Hya! Yifan bau naga kau mengacuhkan ucapanku dasar tak berpendidikan! Itu lebih tidak sopan setidaknya—YA! NAGA!"

"Xing?" Satu tepukan di pundak menghentikan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Yixing. Ia mengerling cepat ke arah pemuda di depannya, "Apa?"

Junmyeon menghela napas. Meraih satu tangan terkepal Yixing dan menariknya pelan, "Kita pulang."

"Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku. Ingat?" Tambah Junmyeon saat merasa Yixing hendak berontak sambil mengeratkan genggamannya. Yixing yang sudah mangap pun akhirnya menutup mulut. Mengerucutkan bibir pasrah tangannya ditarik Junmyeon.

"Benar. Dan kau harus mengatakan apa yang Kris katakan padamu barusan."

Junmyeon berhenti membuat Yixing ikut menghentikan langkahnya sambil mengaduh sakit keningnya terantuk belakang kepala keras Junmyeon.

"Berhenti bilang-bilang, dong!"

Junmyeon menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah datar, "Kau..."

Mau tak mau Yixing penasaran juga dengan kelanjutan kalimat Junmyeon yang sengaja digantung oleh pemuda di depannya ini, "Apa?"

"Kepo."

.

_Twitch!_

.

_**Asdfghjkl.**_

* * *

><p>Junmyeon duduk di kursi makan dalam diam. Menggunakan kepalan kedua tangan sebagai penopang dagu. Sesekali matanya melirik sebuah pintu dimana di dalam ruangan itu ada sosok gurunya sedang mambasuh diri (baca: mandi). Bisikan bagaikan <em>tickle<em> Kris tadi kembali terngiang. Yang membuat Junmyeon geli adalah _**kenapa harus Kris?**_ Berbisik dengan nada rendah menjijikkan seperti itu tepat di telinganya. Bisa dirasakannya hembusan napas hangat Kris yang ikut menggelitik di—

.

BRAK!

.

"AAAAARGH!"

.

"Eh? Junmyeon?"

Yixing melongok dari balik dinding pemisah. Dengan _curious_ ia mendekati Junmyeon yang barusan menggebrak meja cukup keras ditambah teriakan memilukan telinga.

Menyedihkan ke-_gap_ seperti itu. Junmyeon menoleh horor dengan gerakan patah-patah. Mendapati gurunya berjalan mendekat sambil mengeringkan rambut.

"_Gwenchana?_" tanya Yixing. Menarik kursi makan di seberang meja. Junmyeon mengangguk pelan sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan, "Hn."

Yixing mendengus mendengar tanggapan Junmyeon. Meraih sebuah apel di atas meja, "Jadi?"

"Apanya?" sahut Junmyeon cepat.

Apel merah darah itu terlempar beberapa kali ke udara. Mata Yixing mengikuti pergerakan apelnya, "Apa yang Kris katakan padamu tadi?"

'_Crap. Jangan bahas itu, please._' Junmyeon menatap Yixing dengan datar sementara batinnya berkata demikian.

"Apwah?" Mulut penuh Yixing bertutur kata. Merasa aneh dengan tatapan datar namun penuh kesakitan dari Junmyeon.

"_Nothing._" Junmyeon menggeleng, "Kau duluan. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Yixing menelan potongan apelnya yang terakhir. Begitu cepat ia melahap satu apel dalam beberapa menit. Tidak penting.

"Ah, aku lupa."

"Itulah kau."

Tak mengindahkan gumaman Junmyeon karena memang dia tak mendengar (hahah), Yixing melipat tangan di atas meja, "Ini tentang kau dan aku."

"Apanya?"

"DARITADI APANYA APANYA MULU." _Yixing's exploded_.

Junmyeon menyandarkan punggung dan memejamkan mata, "Lanjutkan."

"Che!"

Ingin rasanya Yixing melempar pemuda di hadapannya ini keluar jendela, tapi karena tidak kuat jadi tidak jadi.

"Kau masih ingat tentang kita harus menyembunyikan ini semua?" lanjutnya.

"Memangnya kapan kau bicara tentang itu?"

.

_Twitch!_

.

Lagi. Empat siku-siku muncul di pelipis Yixing. Pemuda 22 tahun itu menunduk dengan mata terpejam, "Dulu. Saat pertama kali kau tinggal disini." Ucap Yixing penuh penekanan menahan kesal.

"Aku tak ingat." Bola mata Junmyeon berputar ke atas menatap langit-langit sambil menggaruk pipi dengan kerennya.

"Lupakan." Sahut Yixing. Menyamankan duduknya ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Sekolah tak ingin ada siswa dan guru yang tinggal bersama. Kecuali memang keduanya adalah anak dan orangtua..."

"Ya sudah jadikan aku anakmu."

"Bodoh, ya?!" Yixing menggebrak meja. Berdiri di tempat dengan telunjuk menusuk ujung hidung Junmyeon, "Mana bisa begitu. Lagipula aku terlalu muda untuk memiliki anak sebesar kau!"

Pundak Junmyeon terangkat. Masih tetap berwajah tak acuh, "Lalu?"

Yixing kembali duduk. Berdehem demi mengembalikan kewibawaannya, "Sebenarnya aku tak mau ambil resiko."

"Kau bisa bilang kalau ini perintah mama, kan?"

Menghela napas dan membuang wajah saat Junmyeon berkata demikian, "Aku juga pernah berpikir seperti itu." Ia menopang dagunya.

"Ya sudah," kedua lengan Junmyeon terangkat bersamaan dengan pundaknya, "Katakan itu jika kita ketahuan."

Yixing mencengkeram rambutnya kasar mendengar penuturan tak berdosa Junmyeon, "Kau berharap kita ketahuan pihak sekolah, huh?"

"Tidak," Junmyeon meraih apel, menggigitnya, "Kan hanya antisipasi."

Setuju dengan ucapan muridnya itu namun Yixing sedikit tsundere, tak mau mengakui secara langsung.

"Dan satu lagi, "

Ucapannya membuat Junmyeon berhenti mengunyah.

"Sepertinya teman-temanmu mulai menyadari keanehan kita. Pengecualian untuk Tao. Aku sudah melakukan _blackmail_ terhadapnya." Lanjut Yixing.

Alis Junmyeon terangkat satu. Kembali mengunyah apel.

"Jadi, jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak."

Junmyeon menelan apel, "Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa berbohong."

.

**Pret!**

.

Yixing tersedak ludah, "Tipu." Yang dibalas dengan angkat bahu dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ya sudah. Aku tak mau kau berbicara aneh seperti tadi pagi di depan teman-temanmu."

"Aku tidak bicara aneh." Elak Junmyeon santai. Kembali menggigit apel.

"Kau aneh."

"Tidak."

"Aneh."

"Tidak."

"Aneh."

"Aneh."

"Tidak."

_Crap!_ Yixing menutup mulutnya dengan cepat.

"Aku tahu. Aku memang tidak aneh, Xing." Ujar Junmyeon penuh kemenangan.

"Sial! Kau menjebakku." Tuding Yixing.

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Diam. Yixing merutuki kebodohannya sementara Junmyeon makan ganteng.

"Oh, ya." Beranjak dari kursi, Yixing berjalan menuju kulkas. Membukanya perlahan sampai hawa dingin menyeruak keluar, "Jadi, apa yang tadi Kris katakan padamu?"

.

OHOK!

.

Junmyeon tersedak potongan apel. Memukul-mukul dadanya pelan dengan tangan meraih-raih di udara, "Air, ohok.. Xing, air.."

Sedikit gelagapan Yixing celingukan mencari gelas sampai matanya terpaku di lemari penyimpanan peralatan makan, ia menuang air dingin dari botol yang ia ambil dari kulkas.

"Ini, Myeon. Jangan mati dulu."

Tak ada waktu bagi Junmyeon untuk ber-_sweatdrop_ mendengar kalimat berisi _nonsense _dari Yixing. Ia buru-buru meraih gelas yang disodorkan kepadanya.

"Baikan?" tanya Yixing.

Kali ini Junmyeon bisa bernapas lega dan ingatkan dia untuk berterima kasih besok-besok. Kalau ingat.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Yixing lagi. Ia sudah kembali duduk dengan sepotong keju _cheddar_ mini.

Junmyeon mengusap sisa air di mulut. Menatap Yixing dengan tajam namun sayang yang ditatap tengah sibuk dengan keju imutnya.

("Oh, betapa lucunya keju ini. Sayang sekali untuk dimakan, tapi aku ingin memakannya. Aduh bagaimana ini?")

"Kau penasaran?"

Perhatian Yixing teralih ke Junmyeon, "Ha-ah."

Satu helaan napas terhembus tenang dari Junmyeon. Ia bersandar pada kursi. Melipat satu kaki dan membiarkan yang satunya sebagai penopang. Begitu pula dengan lengannya yang terlipat di dada. _Plus_ mata terpejam. Pose elit. Hampir muntah Yixing melihatnya.

"Cepat katakan, Myeon. Tingkahmu membuatku mual." Tak sabar Yixing menunggu.

"Siapa suruh kau melihatku?"

Dengusan sebal keluar dari dua lubang kecil hidung Yixing. Oke sepertinya yang ini tak perlu diperjelas. _Mood_ bertengkar Yixing sedang dalam kondisi _down_ ternyata.

Kelopak mata Junmyeon terbuka mendapati sang guru tengah menatapnya intens dan penuh kekesalan. Helaan napas Junmyeon menjadi pembuka. Untuk kali ini ia mengalah,

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa."

"Aku tak memaksa. Memangnya siapa yang memaksamu?"

Junmyeon membeku. Sedikit tengsin namun harga dirinya langsung melawan dengan memakan tengsin itu layaknya sel-sel makrofag dalam tubuh.

"Oke." Bangkit hendak meninggalkan Yixing yang membuatnya kecewa barusan, tapi kalah cepat dengan Yixing yang sudah menangkap lengannya terlebih dahulu. Ia menoleh pada sang guru yang kini sedang nyengir (sok) polos.

"Heheheh, bercanda. Sok atuh diceritakan."

Mempersilahkan muridnya untuk kembali duduk dengan sopan.

"Setelah ini jangan bercanda lagi."

"..."

Tak ada sahutan. Yang ada hanyalah kedipan mata Yixing sebagai balasan. Risih Junmyeon melihatnya, "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak boleh bercanda?" Yixing membalikkan pertanyaan. Junmyeon memijit kening. Keluar sudah sikap kekanakan Yixing.

'_Aku "benci" dia._'

"Karena kita akan membahas sesuatu yang serius, Xing."

Bibir Yixing membulat, "OW! Oke. Aku harap kau tak membuatku muntah karena melihatmu berpose sok serius tadi aku mual."

"Tidak akan."

Junmyeon kembali memejamkan mata. Entah kenapa ingin memulai pembicaraan ini rasanya sangat berat. Apakah ini yang disebut hati-hati dengan hati. Apa pula Junmyeon tak mengerti.

"Kris hanya berkata _what a foolish act, boy_, padaku." Ucap Junmyeon pada akhirnya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Myeon?" Ekspresi bingung Yixing sangat kentara. Sungguh menyebalkan bagi Junmyeon.

"Kok tanya aku? Tanya Kris sana!"

Pipi Yixing menggembung. Tanda tak puas dengan tanggapan Junmyeon.

Males ghella tanya-tanya ama Kris, batin Yixing nge-alay.

"Kau mengerti?"

Mengerling pada sang penanya kemudian membuang muka, "Tentu saja."

Yixing menggebrak meja semangat, "Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku."

"Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Kau mendapat pahala."

"Huh?"

"Karena telah menyelamatkan orang dari jalan yang bernama kesesatan."

"_Nonsense._" Entah kenapa hari ini Junmyeon senang mengatakan kata _nonsense_.

Tiba-tiba Yixing menjentikkan jari. Raut wajahnya berbinar sepuluh kali lipat dari lampu jalanan membuat Junmyeon silau. Namun detik berikutnya pemuda yang lebih tua dari Junmyeon itu mengubah ekspresinya dengan tampang menyelidik.

"Aha! Kau mnyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Tidak." Sahut Junmyeon cepat.

Mengusap dagu dan menyandarkan punggung, pose berpikir, dan jangan lupakan mata yang menatap ke atas, "Tapi sikapmu mengatakan seperti itu."

"Mana mungkin. Darimana kau menyimpulkan seperti itu padahal aku tidak berbuat apa-apa?!" elak Junmyeon.

Yixing menggeleng. Telunjuknya ikut bergerak ke kanan kiri, "Junmyeon, Junmyeon, kau terlalu naif."

"Apanya?!"

Junmyeon mulai kesal. Salahnya juga, sih tak mau menuruti mau Yixing, tapi memangnya Yixing anak kecil yang harus dituruti? Tapi terkadang Yixing seperti anak kecil, tapi itu dalam konteks yang berbeda. Aduh Junmyeon pusing karena memikirkan hal ngaco dan begitu seringnya kata tapi dalam kalimatnya.

"Baiklah." Junmyeon memegangi kepalanya yang memang pusing.

"YAY! Aku menang!"

"Tsk! Jangan seperti itu. Kau memalukan." Komentar Junmyeon. Kembali dalam _mode cool_, ia bersandar, "Aku tak yakin kau akan paham apa yang aku katakan."

"Memangnya aku bodoh? Idiot!" sembur Yixing.

Memutar bola matanya sebagai tanda _ignore-it_. Ia melanjutkan, "Ini tentang sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui."

"Aku sudah dewasa, Myeon."

"Ya, ya terserahmu."

Melirik.

Tatap.

Alihkan.

?

Melirik.

Tatap.

Alihkan.

Risih.

"Junmyeon! Apa sebenarnya maksudmu melirik seperti itu?" merasa risih atas tingkah _absurd _Junmyeon, Yixing pun protes.

"Aku ragu."

Alis Yixing kembali bertaut untuk yang kesekian kali, "Apanya?"

"Terlalu cepat."

Kini satu alis Yixing terangkat, "Apa, sih? Bikin bingung saja."

"Dasar tidak peka."

.

_Whut?_

.

"Bolot."

Wajah Yixing mulai memerah, "Tarik kembali ucapanmu, Kim!"

"Kulit badak."

Padam. Mungkin Junmyeon lupa Yixing itu cepat tersulut emosinya.

"KIM JUN—"

.

Grak

.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU, BODOH!"

"—myeon?"

Terpaku. Tangan yang tadi bergerak menunjuk-nunjuk Junmyeon kini melayang di udara. Matanya melebar.

"Hah.. itu yang dimaksud tindakan terbodoh Kris." Junmyeon menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Kembali duduk dengan setenang mungkin.

"Aku terlalu sulit untuk mengakui. Selalu bersikap dingin dan tak mau tahu di depanmu." Ucapnya dengan mata terpejam. Tak melihat Yixing yang kini sudah duduk kembali dan menundukkan kepala.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, _nonsense_(lagi?), tapi aku juga—"

.

GRAK!

.

"Xing!"

Hampir Junmyeon mengejar Yixing, tiba-tiba guru muda itu berhenti. Masih dengan posisi membelakanginya,

"Kau..."

Junmyeon menelan ludah. Raut khawatir sangat tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. Jantungnya _dokidoki_. Baru kali ini dia merasa takut menghadapi Yixing.

"...tidur di sofa."

.

Huh?

.

Tak menjawab apa-apa Junmyeon hanya terdiam membiarkan Yixing berlalu. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri,

"Memangnya selama ini aku tidur dimana?"

_._

_._

_._

_To Be Continue_

* * *

><p><em><strong>RnR? *cling*<strong>_

_**SHARARA GOES ON-nanodayo~!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Halo minna! Dae kembali dengan chapter yang makin alay karena tiba-tiba Dae jadi alay sejak seminggu terakhir ini. Entah kenapa Dae pun tak tahu. Syukur alhamdulillah chapter ini makin panjang dua kali lipat, hoho XD meski agak maksa sih kesannya. Sekali lagi maaf jika memang cerita makin alay dan terkesan melambat. Ini sudah hampir selesai ^^**_

_**Warn:**_

_**BoyxBoy/**__**Alay**__**/Typos/AU/**__**Bahasaancurkuadrat**_

_**Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

_**My Fiancé - Chapter 8**_

* * *

><p>"Xing?"<p>

.

Tok tok tok

.

Ini yang kesekian kalinya Junmyeon mengetuk pintu kamar Yixing. Tak ada sahutan yang berarti dari dalam dan jujur saja Junmyeon sudah mulai merasa lelah sekaligus kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang seharusnya lebih dewasa dari kau sendiri malah bertingkah seperti remaja dalam masa puber. Sempat Junmyeon berpikir kalau Yixing itu telat puber. Halah malah ngelantur.

"Xing, aku harus mengambil buku pelajaran untuk besok."

Masih tak gentar Junmyeon terus mengetuk pintu. Tetap tak ada sahutan. Pikiran Yixing sudah tertidur pun sempat terlintas, tapi beberapa bulan tinggal bersama membuatnya paham bahwa Yixing bukanlah tipe orang yang akan tidur pukul tujuh sore. Memangnya dia bayi?

"Xing, kau tak akan membiarkanku dihukum guru Kim, kan?"

Tetap tak ada hasil. Memelaspun hanya akan membuat prestisnya anjlok. Sekali lagi, Myeon. Kau tak boleh menyerah.

"Atau aku akan di—"

.

Ceklek

.

Bruk

.

"Diskorspun bukan masalah bagiku. Cerewet!"

Dengan tidak berperikebukuan Yixing menimbruk semua buku pelajaran Junmyeon pada empunya buku. Selang satu detik setelahnya pintu ebony itu menutup sempurna. Tepat di depan wajah Junmyeon dengan suara berdebam yang sadis. Sungguh tragis. Malang nian nasibmu, Myeon. Satu helaan napas mengiringi langkah Junmyeon meninggalkan pintu kamar yang dengan angkuhnya memisahkan dirinya dengan sang pu—ohok!

"Kris sialan. Ini gara-gara dia."

Sebenarnya menyalahkan orang bukanlah Junmyeon banget gitu, ya. Sebagai laki-laki yang benar laki dan bukan rasa-rasa, Junmyeon akan siap menanggung semua sekalipun itu bukan salahnya, tapi Kris adalah pengecualian. Siapa yang sudi mengalah pada setan naga? Prestisnya yang sudah anjlok semakin turun ke angka -6969. Kenapa 6969? Entah. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Membuka buku PR—yang katanya Kyungsoo ada PR matematika paket halaman 123 nomor 15-20—dan mulai melihat-lihat soal dengan pensil terpaku diatas lembar kosong.

"_**What a foolish act, boy."**_

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepala. Cih siapa yang peduli dengan tindakan bodoh jika akhirnya akan seperti ini.

"_**AKU MENYUKAIMU, BODOH!"**_

Bayangan dirinya yang bangkit menggebrak meja sambil meneriakkan kalimat mutiara berkelebat di pikirannya. Siapa sangka Kim Junmyeon yang tingkat kemalasan dan kecerdasannya yang menyamai Nara Shika—ohok dari fandom sebelah akan hilang kendali seperti ini? Perkataan yang seharusnya ia olah dan cerna keluar begitu saja tanpa melewati usus penyerapan. Pantas saja Junmyeon tak menyerap apa-apa di otaknya. Satu lagi. Hanya karena pernyataan cintanya, rumus yang seharusnya log^2x tidak sama dengan logx^2 malah ditulis sama dengan 2logx. Pusing. Itulah yang Junmyeon dan saya rasakan saat melihat materi logaritma. Dafuq.

Frustasi antara tak bisa konsentrasi dan mata yang pusing melihat banyak huruf X berpangkat beserta log-lognya, Junmyeon menjambak rambutnya kesal. Jika dia beri sedikit saja kekuatan gorilaznya, dapat dipastikan gundul sudah kepala itu.

Matanya menelusuri seluruh penjuru ruang tengah apartemen Yixing. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa menarik dan membangun kokoh _mood_-nya yang sudah rubuh itu. Istilah gaulnya _moodbooster_ atau apalah Junmyeon tak tahu karena dia bukan anak gaul soalnya.

.

Drrt.. Drrt..

.

Belum sempat ia menemukan sang _moodbooster_, _smartphone_ ber-_garskin_ pororo di atas meja bergetar 8,9 skala richter (tapi bohong). Malas-malasan Junmyeon meraih benda ber-_cover_ laknat tersebut. Membuka kunci _password_ macam bulatan-bulatan di layar kemudian terpampang notif _you've got a new email_ di pojokan atas.

"Hee? Ini Byun Baekhyun?" gumamnya malas saat melihat nama yang tertera sebagai pengirim email. Byuncabe.

_**'From: Byuncabe**_

_**Sub: Curious Baek**_

_**Bukannya aku seorang tsundere karena aku memang tidak mungkin masuk katagori tsundere. Bukannya aku mau ikut campur urusan kalian berdua, Junma dan Pak Yixing. Kau tahu kan aku ini penyandang gelar Gossipeu Queen. Jadi, aku harus mempertahankan gelar kehormatan itu. So we back to the topic. Apa hubunganmu dengan Pak Yixing? Aku ingat bahwa seminggu lalu ia sempat menanyakan keberadaanmu.'**_

Junmyeon hanya bisa ber-_facepalm_ membaca _email_ tak bermutu Baekhyun. Mau bergosip pakai basa-basi segala. Mana bawa-bawa gelar pula. Apa maksudnya?

"Apa pula maunya anak ini?"

Hampir saja Junmyeon membanting benda mengkilap tak berdosa itu saat sadar Baekhyun sedang membahas dirinya dan Yixing.

"Kalau tidak dibalas pasti makin rumpik."

Mengusap dagu sambil berpikir jawaban apa yang tepat untuk biji cabe yang satu ini.

"Tapi kalau dibalas makin rumpik kuadrat."

_Delete email._

Ya, itulah yang Junmyeon lakukan. Memilih _option_ pertama demi kemaslahatan dirinya dan Yixing. (tsaah~!)

"Memang apa urusanku. Cih?"

Senyum jahat tersungging di wajah tampan Junmyeon ditambah bumbu tatapan meremehkan saat menekan _icon_ tong sampah di layar.

"Sekarang saatnya menghubungi Kyungsoo."

Dengan nawaitu suci jemari Junmyeon bergerak di _contact list_ kemudian mengirim _email_ pada teman mata bulatnya.

_**'From: Junmyeon**_

_**Sub: Niatan mulia**_

_**Aku pinjam PR matematika. Besok letakkan di loker mejaku. Aku sewa dan sebagai ganti aku traktir. Capcin.'**_

Dan senyum tampan mengiringi gerakan ibu jarinya menekan _icon send_. Berbeda 130 derajat dengan senyum yang ia berikan untuk pesan Baekhyun tadi.

"Sekarang." Mengerling ke arah pintu kamar, "Bereskan yang satu itu."

* * *

><p>Yixing meringkuk bagai kucing kedinginan di atas ranjang. Berbalut selimut tebal nan empuknya menyembunyikan wajah kusut. Matanya sembab.<p>

("Tidak. Aku tidak menangis. Tadi hanya terpeleset dan kejatuhan tutup odol (Ｔ▽Ｔ).")

Samar-samar terdengar isak tangis dari bibir Yixing. Ingus meler dari lubang hidungnya yang memerah karena dengan tidak ada perikehidungan saat Yixing mengusap lelehan _mucus_ yang keluar.

("Kenapa aku menangis? Hiks. Memangnya apa yang harus aku tangiskan, sih? Hiksu~ Entahlah aku hanya ingin menangis.")

Tidak jelas memang, tapi Yixing masih tak mau keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sejak membuang buku-buku Junmyeon tadi.

"Bicara apa sebenarnya anak itu, hiks?"

Matanya yang sipit semakin sipit karena sembab menatap lampu tidur di atas meja nakas samping ranjang dari celah selimut. Kosong. Itulah pandangan mata Yixing.

"_**AKU MENYUKAIMU, BODOH!"**_

Cih!

Yixing menenggelamkan kepala di antara bantal empuknya saat bayang Junmyeon kembali melakukan _show_ di otaknya.

"Kau yang bodoh."

.

Tok tok tok

.

"Eh?"

Tercekat saat mendengar pintu diketuk.

("Xing, izinkan aku masuk.")

.

Tok tok tok

.

"Bodoh. Mana mungkin aku mau. Mati sana."

Lalu kembali konsentrasi dengan selimut dan bantal.

("Xing, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.")

Terus ketukan pintu menggema ke penjuru kamar. Namun satu-satunya yang mempunyai telinga di dalam sana berpura-pura seperti benda lainnya. Tak punya telinga. Memejamkan mata erat.

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi Junmyeon menghela napas panjang untuk malam ini saat tak mendapatkan hasil dari aksi <em>begging<em>-nya pada Yixing.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur." Gumam Junmyeon sambil melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9.45. sudah waktunya orang untuk istirahat. Bayipun pasti sudah tertidur pulas jam segini. Masa Yixing tidak.

"Aish. Kenapa aku membanding-bandingkan dia dengan bayi?"

Sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya Junmyeon menggeleng. Berjalan menuju sofa besar di depan TV.

"Masih ada besok."

Lompat indah Junmyeon mendarat sempurna dengan kening yang sukses terantuk pinggiran sofa. Terdengar aduhan pelan beserta umpatan kecil yang lamat-lamat menghilang berganti dengan dengkuran halus dari Junmyeon.

_Oyasumi._ \(´ー｀)┌

* * *

><p>Kring~<p>

.

Slaps~

.

Jam weker bernasib malang itupun harus rela terlempar ke pojokan kamar setelah niatan mulianya membangunkan makhluk hina yang sedang tertidur cantik. Ternyata ketulusannya terbalas dengan kemungkaran. Sementara yang dibangunkan oleh alm. jam weker menggeliat di ranjang. Meregangkan otot dan tulang-tulangnya yang terasa kaku setelah semalaman terpuruk dalam posisi kucing kedinginan.

Yixing, makhluk tak berperikewekeran tadi, menyibakkan selimut yang masih menutupi seluruh tubuh layaknya mayat. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sampai pupil matanya berbiasa dengan sinar lampu abadi (baca: matahari) yang menyerobot masuk melalui celah jendela kamar.

Perlahan ia mengubah posisi. Duduk dengan sedikit membungkuk; malas. Mengucek mata dengan sebelah tangan sambil menguap selebar-lebarnya.

("Toh hanya ada aku disini dan hanya Tuhan yang melihat.")

Turun dari ranjang lalu berjalan mendekati jendela. Membuka perlahan dengan dramatisasi angin pagi terhembus sepoi menyebabkan helaian rambutnya berkibar plus efek _slow motion_. Alay memang.

"Yo! Tidak meneriakkan yel-yelmu lagi, um?"

Yixing menoleh ke bawah dimana ia mendapati Kris sedang menyiram tanaman-tanaman hiasnya dengan hati-hati di teras rumah dan tersenyum menghina ke arahnya. Sungguh tak sedap dipandang menurut Yixing. Ia hanya menatap datar laki-laki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. _Mood_-nya buruk kali ini. Makin suram saja pagi cerianya jika meladeni orang yang satu ini. Yixing hanya mendengus sambil melipat lengan.

"Tidak berselera dan gege, kusarankan kau cepat-cepat mencari seorang pendamping." Ujar Yixing.

Air muka Kris menunjukkan ketidaksukaan dari kalimat dan nada mengejek Yixing, "Heh, kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku? Kau mau menjadi calonku?"

Yixing menjulurkan lidah, "Nggak sudi. Aku hanya kasihan padamu yang setiap hari hanya bisa mengencani tanaman-tanaman itu. Dasar bunes."

"Apa itu bunes?"

"Bujangan ngenes."

* * *

><p>BRUK<p>

.

Junmyeon sukses nyusruk dengan _point_ tambahan saat tiba-tiba suara lantang menggelegar berat meneriakkan sebuah nama,

**"ZHANG YIXIIIIING!"**

* * *

><p>Mengendap-endap Junmyeon mendekati dapur. Sudah lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya dan sekarang waktu sarapan. Ia melongok dari balik dinding. Yixing tengah berkutat dengan <em>pan<em> berisi dadar telur plus apron melingkari pinggangnya. Junmyeon menghela napas panjang membuang rasa gugup yang dengan tidak sopannya hinggap di benak,

("Aku tidak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya. Apa benar aku jatuh cinta? Atau hanya takut kena tempeleng _pan_? Entah.")

Sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekat. Pelan-pelan Junmyeon menarik kursi makan. Menatap punggung Yixing sebentar lalu mengerling ke arah lain.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk sarapan. Aku hanya menyiapkan _bento_."

Junmyeon tertegun mendengar Yixing yang ternyata angkat bicara terlebih dulu. Kembali ia menatap Yixing yang kini tengah menata makanan di kotak makan.

"Kau bisa membuat _sandwitch_ sendiri, kan? Selai dan rotinya ada di lemari atas kulkas."

Dengan canggung Junmyeon menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sedikit bingung bagaimana menanggapi Yixing yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Bukan berarti aku peduli padamu."

Tsundere -_-

Sinar mata Junmyeon kembali datar.

Menghiraukan ucapan Yixing barusan, Junmyeon lebih memilih mengambil roti dan selai di tempat yang ditunjukkan Yixing tadi.

"Kau marah?"

Gerakan tangan Yixing yang sedang memotong telur dadar terhenti. Tanpa berbalik menatap lawan bicara ia menghela napas, "Entah."

Melihat gerakan pelan pundak Yixing barusan, Junmyeon hanya bisa tersenyum maklum meski sangat tipis. Bagaimanapun ini memang salah mulut besarnya—tidak, lebih tepatnya Kris yang memancingnya.

"Kau boleh anggap itu hanya bualan."

"Kau bilang pembicaraan waktu itu adalah serius, benar?"

Junmyeon terpaku. Ia mengerling ke arah lain, berjalan ke kursi dengan roti dan selai di tangan.

"Jadi kau anggap itu serius?"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Tangan Junmyeon berhenti mengoles selai ke permukaan roti tawar. Ia menoleh ke Yixing yang masih memunggunginya.

"Sesuai perkataanku kemarin. Itu pembicaraan serius."

Tak ada sahutan. Penasaran, Junmyeon kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yixing.

"A-aku lupa sesuatu." Sambil melepas apron, Yixing bergegas meninggalkan dapur dan Junmyeon yang masih menatapnya datar. Penuh pertanyaan sebenarnya namun ia pendam. Sementara yang ditinggal hanya menggeleng sambil menghela napas.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti atmosfer perjalanan menuju stasiun antara Yixing dan Junmyeon. Sesekali sang murid melirik pada sang guru yang berjalan dengan jarak satu meter di sebelahnya. Sementara yang diperhatikan menyibukkan diri dengan _smartphone_-nya.

"Kita tidak terlambat?"

"Um," Yixing mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Junmyeon. Sambil menggembungkan pipi menahan sesuatu. Belum setor kali?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Junmyeon lagi saat melihat gelagat aneh Yixing. Ia mendekat membuang jarak yang cukup lebar untuk ukuran dua orang yang sedang berjalan beriringan.

"J-jangan dekat-dekat. Ap-apalagi p-pegang-pegang!" elak Yixing dengan gugup sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan bermaksud supaya Junmyeon menjauhinya.

"Me-menja—ugh! Maaf." Berbalik badan menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Junmyeon _facepalm_. Ia menarik kembali tangan yang sempat terjulur hendak menyentuh kening Yixing. Berdehem sambil memejamkan mata lalu memasukkan tangan ke saku celana.

"Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu." Sahut Yixing cepat sambil memeluk tasnya di dada. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran guru muda itu.

"Jangan bersikap aku ini orang asing, Xing." Tambahnya.

Yixing melirik Junmyeon, "T-tapi—"

"Aku tahu. Tak seharusnya aku mengatakan itu. Kau kan guruku. Haha. Konyol, kan?"

Lagi, Yixing menatap Junmyeon dari ujung matanya. Entah kenapa nada bicara Junmyeon terdengar tidak nyaman di telinga dan ada setitik rasa... kecewa, mungkin?

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Kau membuatku terlihat menyedihkan. Hm."

Buru-buru Yixing mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Rasa panas menjalar di pipi saat tertangkap basah seperti itu.

"A—"

"Hah sudahlah. Lupakan itu." Junmyeon mengeluarkan kedua tangan. Melipatnya di belakang kepala sebagai sandaran, "Bukan hal penting."

Sekali lagi perasaan itu muncul dan kali ini Yixing yakini adalah benar-benar rasa kecewa. Kecewa saat Junmyeon berkata seperti itu. Tapi, kenapa?

Tak berani menatap Junmyeon, Yixing menyembunyikan separuh wajah di balik tasnya. Menatap jalan dengan pandangan menerawang.

Mama, apa maksudnya ini?

* * *

><p>Luhan berjalan tenang menuju kantin padahal dalam hati tidak ada tenang-tenangnya sama sekali. Sedari tadi perutnya memutar musik <em>trash metal<em> khas Metallica yang membuat Luhan ingin _headbang_ seketika selama pelajaran berlangsung dan tentu saja itu sangat mengganggu.

Beberapa kali ia tersenyum ramah membalas sapaan para murid-muridnya dan tersenyum narsis setelah itu, terutama mendengar pekikan tertahan dari para gadis bahkan laki-laki pun ikut ber-_fanboying_-an di belakangnya dengan pose alay. Luhan menyimpan kedua tangan di dalam saku biar terlihat lebih _cool_.

Ah, aku memang memesona. Betapa menipu wajah ini terhadap usiaku. Tidak berbanding lurus dan malah jomplang, tapi tak apa selama membawa laba tanpa brutto bagiku. Batin Luhan melambung tinggi terbang menembus langit dan pergi meninggalkan bumi. Sambil menyibakkan poni dengan gerakan dramatis plus efek _blink-blink_ dan bercahaya. Jangan lupakan _slow motion_ yang langsung membuat beberapa gadis di depannya berubah menjadi genangan.

.

Kruyuk~

.

Suara alam menginterupsi aksi sinting Luhan. Guru imut itu menoleh ke bawah.

"Sabar, sayang. Sebentar lagi papa sampai ke surga. Jangan menangis lagi, _arra_? Apalagi sampai mengganggu aksi papa seperti barusan. Itu tidak sopan." Ujar Luhan tak kalah sinting sambil mengusap-usap perut datarnya.

"Mbak, mau nasgor, dong."

Luhan mulai memesan saat tiba di kantin.

"Maaf, pak. Yang biasanya masak lagi sembelit jadi tidak masuk." Sahut mbak-mbak penjual di kantin sambil membungkuk.

"Memangnya mbak tidak bisa masak?" tanya Luhan yang sedikit kecewa.

"Bapak mau makan nasgor rasa kopi Arabica?"

"Nggak, deh. Makasih." Jawab Luhan cepat yang paham apa maksud mbak-mbak brengsek ini dengan wajah datar.

Matanya beralih pada daftar menu yang terpampang gantung di atas kepala mbak penjual. Setelah mengusap-usap dagu yang ditumbuhi rambut-rambut tipis dan membuat mbak-mbak penjual ngantuk, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan.

"Ya udah saya pesan batagor plus siomay."

Mbak-mbaknya mengangguk lalu mengambil piring di etalase. Membuka tutup panci pengukus di depannya, "Mau siomay yang mana, pak?"

"Pangsit." Luhan ikut melongok ke dalam panci, "Yang itu, bola-bola udang juga boleh."

Mbak-mbaknya menusuk siomay yang ditunjuk Luhan dengan garpu tala—coret—dengan garpu spesial. Lalu memotong-motongnya dengan khidmat dan penuh ketelitian.

("Saya takut merusak cita rasa siomay ini jika tidak berhati-hati dalam memotong. Iya begitu.")

Sementara Luhan masih memilah-milah siomay yang nampak sangat menggoda dengan bau khasnya, "Apa itu tahu?"

"Iya, pak. Mau?"

"Hanya di thre*"

Mbak-mbak penjual _facepalm_ mendengar jawaban jadul Luhan.

"Tidak. Saya tidak suka tahu kukus. Saya suka tahu yang dipresto. Saya mau yang itu saja, deh." Sambung Luhan bawel sambil menunjuk siomay tenggiri.

Setelah menunggu dan melihat mbak-mbak penjual memotong dan menyiram siomay plus batagor dengan saus kacang, Luhan pun mendapat pesanannya.

("Tidak usah pakai timun, mbak. Saya alergi. Yang pedes, ya. Kalau bisa satu botol tumpahin semua itu sambalnya."

"_Ndasmu!_")

Luhan berbalik. Menatap seluruh penjuru kantin dengan nyalang sampai mata _banjjak banjjak_-nya bersirobok dengan satu sosok di pojokan. Tersenyum lebar Luhan mulai berjalan mendekat.

* * *

><p>Tak bosan Yixing mengaduk jus tomat plus jeruk nipisnya dengan sedotan. Sambil menopang dagu ia menatap ke arah luar kantin. Dedaunan rimbun pohon beringin(?) di halaman samping kantin ini menjadi objek menarik Yixing. Sesekali menutup mata saat angin sepoi berhembus.<p>

"Merepotkan."

"Apa yang merepotkan, Xing?"

Terlonjak di tempat saat mendapati Luhan sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Gege!" seru Yixing seraya mengusap dada. Menguatkan kalau ia memang benar-benar terkejut. Untung dia bukan orang latah.

Luhan tersenyum kucing, "Halo."

Sedangkan Yixing memutar bola mata menghembuskan napas.

"Apa yang gege lakukan disini?"

Luhan yang sudah konsentrasi dengan batagor mendongak, "Apwah mhaksudmuh? Syudhah jwelast akhuw mwakanh."

Yixing _facepalm_.

"Kalau makan jangan bicara, _please_. Nyembur-nyembur, ge." Ujarnya sinis sambil mengelap meja yang terkena semburan Luhan dengan tisu. Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahu kemudian melanjutkan makan.

Selesai mengelap meja Yixing kembali menopang dagu. Menatap Luhan yang makan dengan lahap sampai saus kacang berceceran ke pipi seklias lalu membuang wajah yang sedikit merona.

_'Kyaa! Luhan ge imoed ghela kayak anak kecil._'

Ternyata dia ber-_fanboying_.

"Nah, Xing." Sambil menjauhkan piring kosong, Luhan mengelap mulut atau lebih tepatnya mengelap wajah dengan tisu basah miliknya, "Jelaskan padaku kenapa wajahmu murung sejak tadi pagi."

Melirik Luhan dari ujung mata lalu kembali menatap pohon beringin, "Memang aku terlihat seperti itu?"

Telunjuk Luhan teracung ke arahnya, "Tentu. Kau tak bisa dibedakan dengan jemuran basah yang aku lupa angkat kemarin."

Dalam hati Yixing mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk Luhan. Masa iya dia dibanding-bandingkan dengan jemuran kumel?

'_Memang kemarin kapan hujannya?_'

Yixing menghela napas panjang dengan mata terpejam memberi kesan dewasa untuk Luhan yang kini tengah menatapnya sambil menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_.

"Sebelumnya aku tanya, apakah gege pernah mendapatkan pernyataan cinta?"

"Sering."

Mata Yixing melebar; terkejut dengan jawaban Luhan yang tersengar seperti tanpa beban sedikitpun itu.

"D-dari siapa?"

Luhan mengelap mulut, "Anak-anak TK dekat rumah. Mereka suka sekali sama aku. Bahkan ada yang menganggap bahwa aku ini suaminya."

Kembali Yixing harus ber-_faceplam_. Kali ini dengan tambahan _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban menyedihkan Luhan.

"Ah!"

Yixing tertarik kembali ke abad semula setelah terlempar ke zaman purba akibat kalimat Luhan tadi.

"Kalau kau bertanya seperti itu, kesimpulannya kau sudah mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seseorang. Atau kau juga ditembak anak-anak TK sepertiku?"

'_Lebih buruk dari itu, ge._' batin Yixing menangis.

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak, kok. Aku hanya bertanya. Seperti apa rasanya?"

Aksi Luhan menggoyangkan gelas _milkshake_-nya berhenti, "Kau tidak tahu rasanya seperti apa?"

Yixing menopang dagu dengan meja sebagai alas, "Memangnya gege tahu? Bukankah selama ini baru anak TK yang menembakmu?"

Urung sudah niat Luhan untuk ber-_drama queen_. Ganti ia malah menggaruk pipi dengan tampang konyol, "Iya, ya?"

Bola mata Yixing berputar jengah, ia menghembuskan napas, "_Well_, aku tak yakin apa aku harus menceritakan ini padamu, ge."

Luhan mendelik tak terima, "Haiyya~ jangan karena aku tak punya pengalaman dalam urusan tembak-menembak itu jadi alasanmu untuk tidak bercerita pada kakakmu yang tampan ini?"

Yixing _sweatdrop_.

Luhan melipat lengan dengan mata terpejam, "Sudah aku bilang padamu, aku ini tempat sampah para guru. Bahkan murid-murid pun ada yang membuang sampahnya padaku."

Yixing makin _sweatdrop_.

"Ge, tak ada perumpamaan yang lebih bagus daripada tempat sampah dan membuang sampah?"

"Yang lebih mahal banyak."

"Serius, gege !"

"Apa? Jadi membuang hajat?"

"GEGE!" Yixing menggebrak meja dengan alay, menuding Luhan, "Jorok, ih!"

Luhan cuek. Ia beranjak dari duduk, "Tunggu disini. Aku mau kesana."

Yixing mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Luhan.

"Mau bayar?"

"Enggak. Nambah. Masih laper, neh."

* * *

><p>Yixing memperhatikan punggung Luhan yang menjauh. Dalam diam ia berpikir apakah seharusnya ia menceritakan masalah pernyaataan cinta Junmyeon pada Luhan. Yixing menggeleng lalu kembali menatap Luhan.<p>

("Mbak! Nambah batagor siomay lagi, dong."

"Masih nambah, pak? Padahal tadi sudah beli banyak."

"Ye, mbaknya dapat rejeki malah protes. Sok gih dilayani sayanya.")

Kalau ia menceritakan itu pada Luhan apa bukankah sama saja ia membongkar kedok? Tapi sebenarnya apa salah Luhan jika laki-laki itu tahu. Barangkali bisa memberi solusi dan pencerahan, tapi ia ragu.

Memikirkan hal ini membuatnya ingat akan kejadian yang—bagi Yixing—sangat _awesome_. Yixing memijit pelipis dengan kerennya sembari menggelengkan kepala. Kalau boleh jujur itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seseorang. Terlebih muridnya pula. Mimpi apa dia selama ini? Satu lagi hal memalukan yang tak habisnya ia pikir, itu Junmyeon! _Please_, demi apa membayangkan Kris menyatakan cinta padanya saja sangat mustahil dan mampu membuat otaknya blank seketika. Serasa tenggelam di lautan dalam dan tak bisa berenang kembali ke permukaan. Kehabisan nafas ceritanya, lalu mati.

Ini junmyeon, kawan-kawan. Bocah tengil sok keren plus plus yang dengan tidak sopannya melempar jaket ke wajah orang yang tidak ia kenal, terutama itu wajah _kawaii_ Yixing saat di stasiun, dan, dan, dan tiba-tiba harus tinggal bersamanya atas perintah kanjeng mami. Tapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan Junmyeon ataupun sang mama jika harus berakhir seperti ini. Bagaimanapun bolotnya Yixing, tetap saja ia manusia yang mengerti akan cinta meski belum pernah sekalipun mengecap asam manis kehidupan percintaan. Satu hal yang menjadi alasan mengapa adalah cinta itu berawal dari terbiasa. Entah Yixing tak tahu dalam artian apa namun di kasusnya tentang sebuah pertemuan. Pertemuannya dengan Junmyeon yang sangat intens, apalagi mereka serumah—apartemen maksudnya. Bisa jadi itu membuat rasa suka tumbuh di hari (dingin) Junmyeon.

Tunggu!

Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia berpikiran seperti itu dan lagi, disini kesannya ia menjadi orang yang paling tidak peka sedunia. Jika Junmyeon merasakan itu mengapa dirinya tidak? Dasar bolot.

"Xing? Jangan ngemil pinggiran meja, dong. Aku malu, nih. Dilihat banyak orang."

Seketika Yixing tersadar. Ia mendongak mendapati Luhan sudah kembali duduk di depannya dengan sepiring batagor siomay—lagi. Buru-buru ia merubah posisi. Mengelap bekas mulutnya di pinggiran meja dengan tisu karena tak mungkin menggunakan lengan kemejanya. Jorok.

"Kapan gege kembali?"

"Saat kau sudah menghabiskan sedikit dari pinggiran meja." Jawab Luhan dan memasukkan satu sendok batagor. Kemudian ia berkedip beberapa kali dengan wajah sumringah selayaknya bintang iklan.

"Demi apa ini batagor terenak yang pernah aku makan."

Yixing hanya menatapnya datar sambil menopang dagu.

"Gege lebay, ih." Ucapannya tidak digubris Luhan yang sudah kembali menjadi bintang iklan batagor. Ia memilih mengalihkan pandangan dan saat itulah prahara batinpun terjadi.

Manik mata coklat kehitamannya berhantaman(?) dengan sesosok pemuda pendek berkulit putih dan yang paling Yixing kenali adalah matanya yang kecil namun menusuk ulu hati. Yixing terkesiap. Jakunnya naik turun tanda ia sedang gugup menelan ludah.

Melihat gelagat tak wajar dari temannya, Luhan angkat kaki, coret, angkat alis tanda keheranan.

"Ada apa, Xing?" Sambil bertanya ia menoleh mengikuti arah pandangan Yixing. Ia melihat Junmyeon tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Lalu Luhan kembali pada Yixing.

"Kenapa melihat Junmyeon seperti itu? Dan.." Lagi, Luhan kembali menoleh pada Junmyeon, "Kenapa Junmyeon menatapmu seperti it—yah, sekarang buang muka."

Luhan menatap Yixing lekat-lekat, "Demi Neptunus, adegan kalian tidak lebih baik dari adegan pandangan pertama Edward dan Bella, Xing."

Bibir Luhan mengerucut karena tak mendapat respon yang berarti dari Yixing. Justru pemuda di depannya ini malah membuang muka ke arah lain dengan APA ITU WARNA MERAH DI PIPI?

Luhan nyaris muntah melihatnya.

"Xing, oy!"

Ia menendang tulang kering Yixing dengan cungkitan kaki andalannya yang sukses membuat korbannya mengaduh sakit.

Yixing mendelik, "Sakit, ge!"

Tangannya mengusap-ngusap kaki. Sementara yang dibentak hanya memutar bola mata.

"Kau mengacuhkanku beberapa saat."

Yixing melirik Luhan sekilas kemudan menunduk, "Maaf."

"Katakan padaku. Apa masalahmu dengan anak sialan itu?" Luhan melipat lengan saat bertanya demikian. Menolehkan kepala sepersekian detik untuk menunjuk Junmyeon di belakangnya.

Yixing menghela napas, "Tidak ada."

"Tapi kenapa kalian saling bertatapan seperti itu?!" semprot Luhan.

Sambil mengelap wajah yang terkena semburan Luhan, Yixing mengedikkan bahu, "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Bukannya tidak boleh. Kalian terlihat seperti menyimpan sebuah rahasia."

"Memangnya seperti itu?"

"Mana aku tahu, Xing."

"Ya sudah, ge."

Tiba-tiba Luhan menjentikkan jari, "Jangan bilang telah terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Junmyeon."

Mata Yixing membulat, "Ge, pelankan suaramu."

"Hmph!" Luhan tersenyum dalam dengusan(?). Sambil bersandar pada tembok di sampingnya dan melipat tangan, ia menyeringai, "Cinlok barangkali."

.

Heeeee? O_O

.

"G-ge! Kenapa kau berkesimpulan seperti itu?" Tanpa sadar Yixing menggebrak meja.

Luhan tersenyum manly, "Mudah saja. Mengingat apa yang sedang kita bicarakan tadi dan melihat wajahmu yang bersemu barusan."

.

Pssh!

.

Yixing bodoh.

.

"T-tapi—"

Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan diselingi senyum tampan biar terlihat okeh, "Jangan mengelak, Xing. Hadapi kenyataan."

Yixing bungkam. Menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

.

Ting!

.

"Etapi—"

Yixing terpaksa mendongak. Luhan tersadar sesuatu.

"APA TADI YANG AKU BILANG APA KAMU CINLOK SAMA DIA?"

.

Bujug!

.

Ingin rasanya Yixing meluncur sekarang juga.

* * *

><p>Dengan jahat Luhan menghempaskan tubuh Yixing ke dinding di belakangnya. Sedangkan yang menjadi korban meringis kesakitan saat punggungnya menghantam dinding dingin gedung belakang sekolah. Cukup keras jika didengar dari bunyi yang dihasilkan. Kekuatan Luhan memang tak perlu diragukan.<p>

"Gege! Apa-apaan, sih? Sakit tahu!" Hardik Yixing sambil mengusap punggung dan pinggul bagian belakang yang terasa ngilu.

Luhan menghela napas sebentar, "Xing.."

Yixing mendongak sedikit menatap Luhan.

"DEMI APA KAMU BENERAN CINLOK SAMA JUNMYEON?

"KALEM GEGE NGOMONGNYA NGGAK USAH PAKAI _CAPSLOK!_"

"APA AKU NGGAK PAKE _CAPSLOK._"

"NAH INI APA BUKTINYA?"

"APA ITU BUKAN AKU YANG MAU!"

"BOHONG!"

"ENGGAK!"

"BOHONG!

"ENGGAK!"

"BOHONG!"

"ENGGAK!"

"BOHONG!"

"ENG—"

"Kalian bisa diam? Lagu dari _headset_ saya sampai tidak terdengar gara-gara suara kalian."

Keduanya menoleh ke arah siapa yang berani-beraninya menginterupsi aksi alay mereka. Tak jauh dari mereka berada, pak kebon yang sudah cukup tua tapi gaul sedang menatap mereka. Memegang sapu lidi ala penyihir sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kalian sedang apa disitu? Mencurigakan." Tanya pak kebon dengan mata memicing, menyelidik.

Luhan dan Yixing saling pandang. Memperhatikan posisi mereka saat ini yang dilihat dari sudut mana saja akan menimbulkan tanda tanya besar. Yixing yang terhimpit antara Luhan dan dinding, dan kedua tangan Luhan seakan memenjaranya. Tahu, kan?

"GYAAAA! GEGE MESUM!"

Reflek Yixing mendorong dada Luhan menjauh lalu menatap gegenya dengan horor. Seperti habis diapakan saja -_-

Sementara Luhan terdorong mundur dengan dramatisnya. Memegangi bagian dada sambil terbatuk dan dengan gerakan _slow_ dia mendongak.

"AKU BUKAN ORANG MESUM!"

"TAPI GEGE SEPERTI ITU!" Telunjuk Yixing gemetaran menunjuk Luhan dan dengan tak kalah alay dia memeluk dirinya sendiri erat-erat.

"Kenapa pikiranmu sepicik itu padaku, Xing?" Luhan mendramatisir.

"Bukan aku, tapi gege sendiri!"

"Tolong, Xing. Percaya sama aku. Aku nggak bermaksud apa-apa." Luhan mendekat kemudian bersimpuh di hadapan Yixing dengan tatapan memelas.

"Tapi, Ge—"

"Kumohon, Xing."

Dan keduanya pun melanjutkan drama alay mereka. Melupakan pak kebon yang sudah _jawdrop_ melihat dua anak muda ganteng tapi laya di depannya kemudian pergi.

("Saya tidak mau ketularan alay karena saya sudah alay. Iya, begitu.")

.

Lima belas menit kemudian.

"Hosh.. hosh.. cukup, Xing. Akuhh tidak kuwath.." Luhan duduk. Bersandar di dinding sambil mengipasi wajah.

"Sama, Ge. Haah.. aku mual. Tak kusangka kita sealay ini.." Yixing selonjoran dalam posisi yang sama dengan Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Xing. Proses menuju kedewasaan." Tukas Luhan.

"Apa itu kayaknya aku pernah mendengar _quote_ seperti itu." Timpal Yixing.

"Aku nonton _standup comedy_."

"Oh, pantas saja."

Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Memulihkan kondisi paru-paru dan berusaha memulangkan akal sehat yang sempat tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan kembali.

"Xing, kita kembali ke to—"

"Sebentar lagi bel, Ge. Aku kembali dulu."

Beranjak bangkit, kemudian menepuk-nepuk celananya dan pergi dari sana. Sedangkan Luhan tercengang di belakang.

"Apa perasaanku saja, Yixing nampak menghindar?"

Ia mengusap dagu. Kening berkerut parah.

"Ini suatu misteri."

.

.

.

_To Be Continue_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alay? Iya Dae tahu, SUMIMASEEEEEEN!<strong>  
><em>


	9. Announcement KAMPRET!

AAAAAAAARRRGHHHHH!

AKU KESEL! PENGEN NGEBACOK ORANG! MATAHIN LEHER MONITOR! NENDANG CPU! NGERAMPOK RUMAH SUHO(?)! KAMPRET _CHAPTER_ SEMBILAN UDAH MAU KELAR TAPI _FILE_-NYA _CORRUPT_ MASAAAAAA! KENAPWAAAAAAH?!

BARU KETAHUAN BARUSAN PADAHAL MAU NGELANJUTIN UDAH TINGGAL DIKIT BANGET LHO :'( HUWEEE YA OWLOH KENAPA COBAAN DI BULAN PUASA BESAR SEKALI?! SETAN BELOM KEPENJARA SEMUAAAH :'(

Duh nggak terima banget :'( hehehe maaf semuanya Dae kayaknya bakal lama nih updae chapter sembilannya :'( Dae ngepublish ini Cuma buat ngasih tahu aja, NGASIH TAHU NGENESNYA AKOOOOOOH :'( !

Tuh _file_ nggak tahu kali, ya. Perjuanganku nyiptain dia susahnya minta mampus! Kampret banget dah -_-

Maka dari itu, yang sabar, ya kawan :"D

Dae bakal berusaha.

_YOSH_! _MINNA_, HARAP SABAR BANGET DATTEBAYOO~!


	10. Chapter 9

_**Warn :**_

_**Bahasa makin kasar mampus/Mencret itu masuk kata-kata jorok nggak? kalo iya ati-ati aja deh ntar ilfeel.  
><strong>_

_**Note :**_

_**Rambut Yixing masih coklat aja.  
><strong>_

_**Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

_**My Fianc**__**é**__** Chapter 9**_

* * *

><p>Sepanjang perjalanan tak henti-hentinya Yixing menggerutu. Memukul-mukul kepala menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat barusan. Menghindari Luhan hanya akan membuat laki-laki itu semakin curiga. Mana pakai acara potong ucapan segala. Kalau ini acara ulang tahun mungkin okeh. Apa, sih? Otak Yixing mulai korslet memikirkannya. Yak, mulai sekarang Yixing harus bersiap diri. Bersiap untuk yang terburuk seperti—Luhan akan terus mengejarnya mungkin?<p>

"Xing, aku akan pulang bersamamu."

Benar, kan? Baru saja Yixing memutar kunci yang terakhir Luhan berkata demikian. Datang tiba-tiba di belakang tanpa Yixing rasakan kehadirannya. Mungkin Luhan makhluk halus.

"Eh? Bukannya rumah gege berbeda arah dengan rumahku?" Sebisa mungkin Yixing menutupi kegugupannya. Berkata dengan nada wajar tanpa kecurigaan yang berarti.

Luhan menyimpan tangan ke dalam saku celana, "Aku harus ke rumah saudara dan **UNTUNGNYA** rumah dia searah denganmu." Lalu tersenyum manis namun mengerikan dengan penekanan pada kata yang menjadi inti.

Yixing menelan ludah. Matanya bergerak tak nyaman mencoba mencari alasan supaya orang gila yang satu ini enyah darinya.

"Aku akan pulang terlambat, ge."

"Aku akan ikuti."

"Mungkin sampai malam."

"Tidak masalah."

Mampus.

Yixing menggigit bibir, "Aku akan pulang pagi."

"_No prob_—EEEEH? APAH? APA KAMU MAU PULANG PAGI? KENAPA?"

Mulai sudah tabiat alay Luhan. Dengan erat dia mencengkeram kedua pundak Yixing sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya membuat Yixing pusing seketika.

"Gege! Tak perlu berteriak kenapa, sih?" ujar Yixing sambil menepis tangan kotor Luhan yang belum dicuci padahal baru dari toilet.

"Uhum, maaf. Sudah watak." Luhan berdehem ganteng. Ia melipat lengan. "Tak ada alasan. Mau pulang malam, kek. Pulang pagi, kek. Atau tidak pulang sama sekali, kek. Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan ikut denganmu. Mengerti?"

Yixing diam. Menangis dalam hati.

"Etapi—"

Yixing mengusap air mata keajaiban dalam hatinya, "Tapi apa, ge?"

"Memang kamu ngapain kok pulang pagi, sih?" Luhan mengusap-usap dagu.

Yixing garuk pantat, "Err—ke _club_ malam mungkin."

Luhan mengangguk, "Oh.."

Yixing tetap diam.

"Etapi lagi, kamu ngapain disana?"

"Jadi penari _striptease_."

"EBUSET KAMU PASTI NGIBUL?! YA AMPUN, XING JADI BENERAN KAMU KERJA BEGITUAN?" Luhan muncrat-muncrat. Yixing memejamkan mata takut mata indahnya terkena muncratan najis Luhan.

"KALAU KAMU BUTUH KERJAAN KENAPA NGGAK BILANG AKU, XING? KENAPA HARUS NGE-_PART TIME_ DI TEMPAT SEPERTI ITU? MANA JADI PENARI _STRIPTEASE_ PULA." Luhan terus menyerocos. Yixing mulai mewek dalam hati. Mengambil sapu tangan dari saku, mengelap wajahnya lalu membuka mata, "Memang gege mau memberiku pekerjaan apa?"

"JADI BUDAK GUEH!" Luhan menyeringai dengan gigi-gigi hiunya. Jangan lupakan mata yang bersudut lancip plus _background_ jilatan api neraka lengkap dengan trisula-trisula di belakangnya. Yixing kicep seketika.

* * *

><p>Di gerbang, Junmyeon bersandar di dinding dengan kerennya sementara Tao jongkok sambil mainan tanah. Menggambar menggunakan telunjuk. Dia menggambar benang bol. Merasa bosan, dia mendongak, "Junma."<p>

Yang dipanggil menoleh walau cuma sekilas, "Hn?"

Tao manyun, tapi cuma sebentar. Dia kembali mainan tanah, "Pak Yixing lama sekali. Apa dia tersesat lagi?"

Junmyeon menghela napas lalu menggeleng, "Entah."

Tao menoleh ke Junmyeon sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke depan.

"Err—Junma. Lihat Pak Yixing datang dengan siapa." katanya sambil berdiri. Menepuk-nepukkan tangan supaya debu pasirnya luruh lalu menyenggol lengan Junmyeon. Berhasil mengalihkan perhatian temannya dari layar _smartphone_, mata Junmyeon memicing, "Pak Luhan?"

Di kejauhan nampak dua orang berjalan beriringan. Tidak beriringan juga sebenarnya, sih. Yang satu nampak berusaha mempercepat jalannya dan yang satunya lagi berusaha menyamakan langkah sambil menggapai-gapai orang di depannya.

"Seperti ada yang tidak beres dengan dua orang itu, Jun." komentar Tao.

"Kurasa Yixing merasa terganggu."

Tao mengangguk. Ngupil, "Yup."

"Xing, kau harus menerimaku!"

O_O ?

Dua murid itu membeku mendengar pernyataan ambigu Luhan. Junmyeon cengo dalam posisi ganteng dan Tao, kelingking masih nyangkut di lubang hidung.

"Apa, sih, ge? Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, _please_."

"Aku bicara yang iya-iya, Xing, bukan yang tidak-tidak. Aku serius sama kamu!"

Junmyeon dan Tao makin cengo. Kali ini keduanya dalam posisi yang sangat tidak keren sekali mendengar percakapan dua guru mereka yang makin ambigu mampus.

"Serius apaan, ge?"

"Aku serius. Makanya dengarkan penjelasanku dulu."

Di hadapan mereka, Yixing sedang menepis tangan Luhan dan Luhan yang terus berusaha menghentikan Yixing yang semakin mempercepat jalannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, ge. Yang ada kau hanya akan memaksaku untuk menerimamu."

"Memang itu tujuanku, Xing."

"Terserah!"

Setelah teriakan Yixing tepat di depan wajah Luhan, Tao dan Junmyeon mendadak sadar. Tertarik dari dimensi lain yang sempat memerangkap mereka berdua. Mereka mengerjapkan mata, saling pandang lalu kembali menatap Yixing dan Luhan. Apa yang tadi mereka dengar? Menerima? Serius? Penjelasan? Apa maksudnya? Apa jangan-jangan Luhan, Luhan, Lu—

"Pak Yixing jangan mau terima Pak Luhan!"

Sontak keduanya menoleh ke asal suara yang begitu cempreng dan membahana. Mendapati Tao sedang melambaikan tangan lalu membentuk huruf X di atas kepalanya dan Junmyeon yang menatap mereka dengan datar. Mendapat celah, Yixing segera berlari menghampiri dua muridnya itu namun Luhan segera menyusul begitu menyadari bahwa Yixing berniat meninggalkannya.

Tao merentangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar berharap sang guru masuk ke pelukannya. Sayangnya langsung ditepis matang-matang oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Pak Yixing tak apa-apa?" Tao nampak _care_ sekali. Bertanya sambil menepuk lembut pundak Yixing tanpa menyadari tatapan menusuk tertuju ke arah tangannya yang menyentuh sang guru.

"Ya.. hosh.. aku hanya lelah.." Yixing mengibas-ngibaskan tangan memberi tanda. "Sudah, ayo cepat pu—"

.

Grep!

.

"Kutangkap kamu. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tiga orang itu terbelalak. Terdiam atau lebih tepatnya terpesona dengan mulut Luhan yang begitu lebar saat tertawa.

"Sekarang terima aku, Xing."

Apa-apaan guru ini ngomongnya frontal sekali. Alis Junmyeon bertaut, kantung mata Tao makin menghitam, dan lesung pipi Yixing makin dalam dibuatnya.

"Tsk! Apaan, sih, ge? Ngomong itu yang jelas, dong." elak Yixing. Berusaha melepaskan pegangan Luhan. Sakit, _man!_ Namun yang ada malah makin dipererat oleh yang bersangkutan.

Luhan tersenyum licik, "Sudah aku bilang. Kamu hanya tinggal bilang ya lalu beres."

"Pak Yixing jangan mau. Pak Luhan itu makannya banyak pasti nanti Pak Yixing repot kalau jadi pacarnya."

Eh?

Luhan dan Yixing langsung ganti menatap Tao yang berkata barusan.

"Apa maksudmu, Huang?" Luhan bicara dengan nada berwibawa. Masih menggenggam erat pergelangan Yixing tak membiarkan yang bersangkutan melarikan diri.

"Bukannya Pak Luhan nembak Pak Yixing, ya?" Tao garuk-garuk pantat.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Em—

"GUNDULMU!"

Bersamaan Luhan dan Yixing nyembur-nyembur ke wajah Tao.

Merasa mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali, Yixing segera ambil inisiatif melepas tangan Luhan. "Hih, mana mau aku sama dia. Perut gentong!"

"Kurang ajar kamu!" Luhan tidak terima dipanggil perut gentong. "Aku bukan perut gentong, tapi perut lumbung."

Lho? Malah lebih besar.

Dia bersedekap sambil mengangkat dagu. Angkuh sekali lagaknya. "Lagipula mana sudi aku nembak dia, yah meski Yixing okeh juga buat dijadikan calon."

Tanpa Luhan sadari kalimatnya barusan mengundang tatapan maut dari orang yang sedari tadi dilupakan.

"Eh? Kok tiba-tiba panas, ya?" Luhan kipas-kipas.

Tak mau memperpanjang masalah sepele, Yixing menarik lengan Tao dan Junmyeon, "Ayo pulang."

"Tunggu!"

Tiga orang itu berbalik lagi menghadap Luhan yang tak bergeming sama sekali dari tempatnya.

"Apa lagi, ge?"

"Kenapa mereka ikut?" Telunjuk Luhan mengarah pada Tao dan Junmyeon. "Kenapa kamu pegang-pegang tangan mereka segala?"

Yixing menoleh ke bawah melihat kedua tangannya yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tao dan Junmyeon. Buru-buru dia lepas, "Eheheheh. _E-etto_.."

Mampus dia lupa kalau Junmyeon memang harus pulang bersama dia. Tao, dia bilang mau ke rumah omnya.

"Kalau Tao, sih aku bisa terima kehadirannya, tapi kalau dia—"

Yixing bersumpah melihat tanduk merah perlahan-lahan mulai mencuat di kepala Luhan dengan ekor sebagai pemanisnya.

"—mengundang tanda tanya besar di kepalaku." lanjutnya sembari menyeringai.

Yixing gigit jari melihat Luhan yang berjalan mendekati Junmyeon sementara dirinya ditarik menjauh oleh Tao.

"Katakan padaku, Kim." Luhan mencondongkan tubuh, "Mengapa kau harus pulang bersama Yixing?"

Kini tidak hanya jari yang Yixing gigit, kepala Tao juga dia jadikan korban. Sementara Junmyeon menatap Luhan datar, "Apa urusanmu?"

Bernapas lega Yixing saat mendengar jawaban Junmyeon. Setidaknya anak itu masih bersikap wajar dan tenang. Padahal dia saja yang tidak tahu kalau dalam hati Junmyeon sudah berteriak "TENGGELAMKAN AKOH!"

Luhan menarik tubuhnya menjauh kemudian tersenyum manis, "Hanya penasaran. Kenapa anak sepertimu bisa bersama cihuahua ini." Luhan menunjuk Yixing tepat di kata cihuahua.

"Gege, aku bukan cihuahua!" Yixing tidak terima.

Luhan beralih pada Yixing dengan pandangan meremehkan. Men-_scan_ Yixing dari atas sampai bawah, "Kau memang cihuahua. Lihat rambut coklatmu mirip cihuahuanya Jongin."

"Kan hanya rambut, ge!" Yixing tetap tidak terima. Sudah disamakan dengan jemuran kumel, sekarang disamakan dengan anjing pudel. Brengsek memang Luhan ini.

"Ya, ya, tetap saja kau cihuahua." kata Luhan malas sambil mengibaskan tangan. Dia kembali pada objek awal, Junmyeon. Kembali memasang wajah sangar nan garang biar kelihatan angker dan okeh. "Bisa jelaskan alasanmu, Kim?"

"Gege itu bukan hal yang harus kau ketahui. Kan terserah Junmyeon mau pulang sama siapa juga. Mau pulang sama aku kek, Tao kek, pak kebon kek, kakek kek, terserah dia. Itu mah hak dia. Dia juga manusia yang punya hak asasi. Kebebasan memilih."

Tao menepuk-nepuk punggung Yixing yang orangnya sedang ngos-ngosan. "Pak Yixing ngomong apa, sih? Tao bingung, lho."

Lagi, Luhan menoleh ke Yixing yang langsung kicep, "Kau membelanya?"

"Aku membela yang lemah." katanya bangga sambil tepuk dada.

Kening Junmyeon berkerut, tak setuju dengan kalimat Yixing barusan karena secara tak langsung Yixing mendeklarasikan bahwa dia itu lemah. Padahal kan dia macho dan _manly_ sayang saja kurang tinggi.

Iya, begitu.

Luhan _facepalm_, "Terserahmu."

"Pak, bagaimana ini? Pak Luhan tidak boleh ikut pulang bersama atau dia akan tahu kalau Junma tinggal bersama Pak Yixing." Tao mulai bisik-bisik saat perhatian Luhan sudah kembali ke Junmyeon. Sesekali dia melirik memastikan bahwa Luhan tak melihat aksinya.

"Aku tahu, Huang, tapi bisakah kau menjauh?" Yixing mendorong wajah Tao karena anak itu berbisik terlalu dekat. Geli Yixing dibuatnya.

"Atau Pak Yixing mengaku saja." Dan Tao langsung mendapat kemplangan manis dari Yixing. "Mana bisa begitu? Aku takut."

Sambil mengusap-usap kepala, Tao berbisik lagi, "Pakai cara halus, pak. Pasti berhasil. Meski slengeán, Pak Luhan okeh juga kalau diajak kerja sama."

Yixing menoleh ke Tao dan langsung mendapati wajah _freak_ Tao dengan alisnya yang naik turun. Ditatapnya mata muridnya itu mencoba menemukan kepastian dan _bingo—d_ia menemukan dibalik kornea mata.

"Akan aku coba."

Melangkah pasti setelah baca basmalah dulu bersama Tao. Yixing mendekati Luhan dan Junmyeon yang sekarang malah adu _glare_.

"Luhan ge, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu dan Junmyeon—" Dia menarik lengan Junmyeon membawanya menjauh, "Kau pulanglah dulu. Ini kunci apartemen."

"Yang mana?" Junmyeon memperhatikan kunci yang diberikan Yixing. Masalahnya bukan hanya satu kunci, tapi ada banyak kunci di gantungan itu. Mulai dari kunci lemari pakaian, jendela, kamar mandi, sampai kunci buku _diary_ juga ada.

"Yang ada gambarnya pororo." Junmyeon mengangguk. "Aku ada urusan dengan Luhan ge."

Sambil memilah kunci, Junmyeon mendongak menatap gurunya, "Kau akan membocorkan rahasia?"

Yixing mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin. Aku tak tahu."

Junmyeon menghela napas, "Terserahmu. Aku tak mau ikut campur." Dia melongok dari balik kepala Yixing, "Tao, ayo pulang."

Tao tolah-toleh, dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Eh? Aku?"

"Cepat."

Mau tak mau Tao menurut. Buru-buru ngacir setelah membungkuk hormat pada kedua gurunya menyusul Junmyeon.

Sepeninggal dua orang murid tampan, dua guru itu menoleh bersamaan.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Bahkan berkata seperti itu saja juga bersamaan dengan _timing_ yang tepat. Telepati mereka bagus rupanya.

Sebelum memulai pembicaraan aneh, Yixing segera menarik Luhan, "Gege ikut aku."

Sementara Luhan pasrah. Membiarkan juniornya ini membawanya pergi dari sana.

* * *

><p>Keduanya sampai di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi. Yixing melepaskan genggamannya lalu berjalan mendekati bangku tembaga taman. Luhan melihat Yixing mengambil napas cukup lama.<p>

"Aku tak yakin kalau aku mengakui ini kau akan percaya, ge."

Alis Luhan terangkat satu. Tak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku apa kau tak akan melaporkan ini pada pihak sekolah?"

"Haaaa?" Luhan makin tak mengerti. Dia berjalan mendekati bangku dan duduk disana. "Bicara yang benar, bodoh. Kau bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa padaku."

Yixing berbalik menghadap Luhan. Ditatapnya mata Luhan dalam-dalam, "Ini tentang aku dan Junmyeon."

"Ohok!" Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Sambil memukul-mukul dada dia mendongak, "Haaaa?"

"Huh. Melihat reaksimu saja sudah tak meyakinkan, ge." Yixing mencibir. Berjalan mendekati bunga-bunga di depannya.

"Oke oke, aku terlanjur penasaran dengan apa yang akan kau katakan. Sekarang ceritakan padaku." kata Luhan setelah tersedaknya reda. Menyilangkan kaki sambil merentangkan tangan.

"Umm, sebenarnya aku dan Junmyeon itu sudah—"

"APA KAMU DAN JUNMYEON SUDAH PACARAN TERNYATA?"

"Tidak—"

"KAU SENGAJA MENYEMBUNYIKAN INI DARIKU DENGAN SIKAPMU YANG SOK ACUH PADA PACARMU ITU?"

"Dia bukan—"

"DAN SEKARANG KAU MENCOBA UNTUK TIDAK MENGAKUINYA SEBAGAI PACAMU?"

"KALEM GEGE AKU BELUM SELESAI NGOMONG." Yixing berteriak sambil mengepalkan tangan. Dia ngos-ngosan karena teriak pakai tenaga super, "AKU DAN JUNMYEON TIDAK PACARAN."

"KALAU KALIAN TIDAK PACARAN APA BERARTI KALIAN SUDAH MENIKAH. IYA?" Luhan loncat ke tempat Yixing berdiri. Mencengkeram pundaknya dengan dramatis lalu melepasnya perlahan. Dia menepuk kening lalu berbalik, "Kenapa kau tidak mengundangku? Jadi ini yang kau sembunyikan dari aku selama ini, Xing?"

Yixing tersenyuh melihat wajah sedih Luhan. Dia merasa tidak enak hati telah membentak seniornya ini, tapi di sisi lain dia sedikit tidak rela mengakui.

"Ge, kau salah paham."

Luhan menoleh, "Eh?"

Yixing mengangguk. Berjalan menuju bangku, "Iya, gege salah paham. _Misunderstanding_.

"_Are you serious?_"

"_Double serius_. Aku dan Junmyeon tidak pacaran. Ada satu lagi rahasiaku dan Junmyeon."

Luhan mendekati Yixing dengan langkah cepat. Duduk di samping juniornya dengan mupeng, "Apa itu?"

"Tapi gege berjanji tidak akan hebring?" Yixing mengangkat kelingkingnya.

Luhan mengangguk, "Uhum." Lalu menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Yixing.

Kemudian Yixing berbalik menghadap bunga lagi. Matanya lurus ke depan seakan menerawang membuat Luhan penasaran setengah hidup. Dia mengambil napas dalam.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Junmyeon itu tinggal bersama, ge." Yixing berkata lirih sementara Luhan mulai mangap perlahan.

"Etapi ada alasannya, ge." Buru-buru dia menambahkan sebelum Luhan keburu salah paham lagi.

"Apa?"

"Ini gara-gara mamaku dan mama Junmyeon yang saling kenal." Yixing memulai sesi curhatnya. Luhan mendengarkan dengan saksama.

"Sudah cukup lama. Dihitung sejak hari pertama aku mengajar dulu, ge. Mamaku menelfon dan berkata jika ada anak dari temannya yang harus tinggal bersamaku. Sebenarnya aku menolak dan yang lebih parahnya anak itu Junmyeon. Gege kau tahu pertemuan pertamaku dengan Junmyeon itu, sumpah demi apa itu anak brengsek sekali."

"Kau sudah tahu rupanya."

"Tentu dan begitulah. Kami tinggal bersama. Dan aku merasa harus merahasiakan ini dari pihak sekolah pengecualian untuk Tao. Dia yang pertama kali nge-_gap_ aku dan Junmyeon berangkat sekolah bersama."

"Kau apakan anak itu kok tidak berani bilang-bilang?"

"Aku peras dan ancam, hehe." Yixing tersenyum kucing dan mendapat satu jitakan sayang dari Luhan.

"Lanjutkan." Perintah Luhan. Dia mulai menyamankan diri. Melipat lengan dengan kaki menyilang.

Yixing menunduk, "Sebenarnya ada satu masalah lagi."

"Apa?"

"Junmyeon nembak aku."

"EBUSET JADI BENERAN JUNMYEON NEMBAK KAMU DEMI APA, XING?"

"TUH KAN GEGE HEBRING LAGI."

Luhan berdehem dan segera membetulkan posisi duduk. "Kau itu tidak tahu orang kaget, ya?"

Yixing mengangkat bahu.

"Lalu apa sekarang?" tanya Luhan.

Yixing memainkan ujung lengan kemejanya, "Ya itu, tadi, Junmyeon nembak aku."

"Lah iya memangnya terus kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ge. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seseorang."

"HAAA? KAMU BARU PERTAMA KALI?"

"MEMANGNYA DITEMBAK ANAK TK ITU MASUK HITUNGAN, YA?"

Luhan langsung kicep, "Lanjutkan."

Menengadahkan kepala Yixing menatap langit yang mulai berwarna jingga, "Aku bingung harus menghadapi Junmyeon seperti apa, ge. Aku merasa canggung."

"Tadi kulihat kau baik-baik saja bicara empat mata dengan anak itu."

Yixing menoleh mendapati Luhan yang sedang ngupil, "Gege saja yang tidak tahu padahal _kokoro_ ini sudah _dokidoki_ tak karuan."

"Sejak kapan kau bisa bahasa Jepang?" Luhan menyentil upilnya.

"Apa aku cuma tahu artinya _kokoro_ sama _dokidoki_ doang, ge."

Luhan mengangguk, kali ini mengelap jarinya ke celana, "Sekarang masalahmu yang mana?"

"Dua-duanya."

"Yang lebih spesifik."

"Junmyeon."

"Semua berhubungan dengan Junmyeon, Xing."

"Junmyeon nembak aku."

"Nah, begitu lebih jelas."

Yixing malu. Wajahnya memerah dan Luhan tak tahu.

"Sekarang kau hanya perlu belajar menata hati supaya kau bisa tahu bagaimana seharusnya kau bersikap di depan Junmyeon. Sekalian untuk menutupi kalau kamu itu katrok mampus dalam urusan percintaan. Malu, dong sudah dewasa masa belum tahu rasanya bercinta." Luhan berfatwa dengan Yixing yang sekarang tengah bersimpuh di depannya.

"Menata hati, ya ge?" Luhan mengangguk. Yixing menatapnya seperti anak bayi, polos. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Mana aku tahu. _Deepend on you_, Xing."

"Tergantung aku, ya ge?" Luhan mengangguk lagi. Kali ini dia memejamkan mata tak tahan dengan wajah polos Yixing yang minta diinjek.

Yixing beranjak dari posisinya bersimpuh layaknya seorang murid yang sedang menghadap guru di sebuah dōjo. "Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha."

Dan Luhan tak yakin dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yixing setelah ini. Lihat hasilnya saja lah.

* * *

><p>Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.45 malam. Namun belum ada tanda-tanda dari Yixing bahwa laki-laki itu akan pulang. Junmyeon melirik pintu depan dan ini sudah yang kesekian kali dia melakukan itu. Berharap pintu akan terbuka dan memuntahkan(?) Yixing dari luar. Bukannya Junmyeon peduli, hanya saja dia khawatir pada sang guru. Lalu apa bedanya?<p>

Kemudian Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangan ke buku yang sedari tadi ia baca. Apa? Buku pelajaran? Anda salah. Itu komik shōjo. Sudah lima level yang Junmyeon tebas selama dia menunggu Yixing. Menunggu? Yup, bisa dibilang seperti itu atau lebih baik jika ditambah dengan alasan, dia lapar. Mau membuat makanan di dapur, tapi ada peringatan yang dibuat Yixing dengan cairan darah (tapi bohong).

"**KIM JUNMYEON DILARANG MENYENTUH PERALATAN MEMASAK TERUTAMA KOMPOR. SYARAT DAN KETENTUAN BERLAKU!"**

Begitu bunyi peringatan yang Yixing tempel di dinding dapur. Terlihat garang bukan karena menggunakan huruf kapital, tapi karena Yixing menggunakan ukuran _font_ 72. Besar. Padahal dia pakai tulisan tangan -_-. Jadilah Junmyeon kelaparan dalam lautan kisah cinta komik shōjo.

.

Ceklek~

.

"AHOY, AKU PULAAAANG!"

Yixing datang dengan cerianya sambil menenteng kantung kresek mencurigakan berwarna hitam. Junmyeon menoleh sekilas lalu segera kembali fokus ke komik shōjonya sebelum ketahuan bahwa dia menaruh harapan besar atas kepulangan Yixing.

Setelah melepas sepatu dan menyimpannya di rak, Yixing masuk ke ruang tengah mendapati Junmyeon duduk manis dengan posisi pahit di sofa. "Kau belum tidur?"

Junmyeon melirik Yixing dari balik komiknya. Mendongak, menutup komik kemudian membetulkan posisi duduknya yang bikin encok. "Kenapa lama?"

Tidak ingin mempermasalahkan pertanyaan yang diabaikan oleh Junmyeon, Yixing segera melenggang cantik ke dapur setelah melempar tas ke sofa di sebelah Junmyeon, "Masih diajak makan malam dengan Luhan ge."

Junmyeon sukses merosot lagi. Yah, namanya juga orang jatuh cinta. Mengetahui orang yang dicintai (apalagi bolot seperti Yixing) sedang bersama orang lain—yang Junmyeon anggap itu kencan—pasti jantung ini berdetak detak detak tak karuan. Namun karena Junmyeon agak tsundere jadi _no problem_.

"Ah, aku tahu kau lapar jadi aku membelikan ini." Yixing menunjukkan kantung kresek yang tadi dibawanya.

"Apa itu?"

"_Bibimbap._"

Junmyeon menghela napas, "Apa Luhan yang beli?"

"Bapak, Myeon. Bapak. Dia gurumu." Yixing menggerakkan telunjuk ke kanan-kiri, memperingatkan. "Etapi—memangnya kenapa kalau Luhan ge yang belikan?"

Junmyeon beranjak bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. Menarik kursi makan lalu duduk lagi, "Aku tidak mau makan."

"Memang kenapa? Ada bedanya? Kan sama-sama _bibimbap._"

"Jelas bedalah."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Pikir sendiri."

Setelah mengatakan itu Junmyeon segera memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memanas. Sial, kenapa Yixing begitu tidak peka. Apakah dia bukan makhluk hidup karena tidak peka terhadap rangsang? Apakah Junmyeon yang kurang merangsang?

Sementara Yixing mengangkat bahu acuh. Memang apa bedanya coba? Mungkin kalau dia yang beli tidak usah pakai sambel dan Luhan pasti akan minta tambah sambel, tapi kan sama-sama _bibimbap_. Lagipula tadi dia sudah pesan kalau tidak usah pakai sambel. Mana ada label halal pula hasil dari distempel sama bapak-bapak penjualnya. Atau jangan-jangan Junmyeon tahu kalau diam-diam Luhan membubuhkan obat pencuci perut? Yixing menggeleng. Kalau memang Luhan berniat membunuh Junmyeon, pasti dengan cara yang lebih elit. Mencontoh trik membunuh dari film Saw mungkin.

"Aku tidak peduli apa masalahmu dengan _bibimbap_ dari Luhan ge ini, Myeon, tapi kau harus makan."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa tidak mau makan?"

"Pokoknya tidak mau."

"Makan."

"Tidak."

"Makan."

"Tidak."

"Makan."

"Makan."

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan makan itu, Xing."

Dengan cepat Yixing berbalik, "Sial, kau menjebakku lagi." Dan dengan pose keren dia menodongkan garpu yang dipegangnya.

Junmyeon memutar bola mata, "Aku tidak menjebakmu."

"Kau menjebakku."

"Kau saja yang mudah terjebak."

"Aku tidak mudah terjebak!"

"Terserah." Junmyeon memilih mengalah.

Kau memang tidak mudah terjebak, tapi akulah yang mudah terjebak, terjebak dalam pesonamu. Aciat ciat ciat.

Junmyeonpun menjadi anak alay.

* * *

><p>"Junmyeon. Kuperingatkan kau sekali lagi. Makan ini atau kuusir?!"<p>

Kali ini Yixing sedang berada di posisi menyerang dengan tangan kiri memegang piring berisi _bibimbap_ dan tangan kanan memegang senjata utama yaitu sekop—maaf, sendok. Siap kapan saja menyuapkan itu ke mulut Junmyeon. Jika Yixing berada di posisi penyerang maka Junmyeon berada di posisi terserang. Dia berlindung di belakang kursi makan yang tadi dia duduki sebagai tameng. Matanya lurus menatap Yixing dengan waspada takut orang itu menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Mereka hanya dipisahkan meja makan yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau begitu memaksaku makan itu, Xing?" Junmyeon berujar lirih. Terus mengawasi pergerakan Yixing secara saksama.

"Karena hanya ini makanan yang kita punya, Myeon." Yixing menjawab tak kalah lirih namun berbahaya. Dia melakukan pergerakan halus namun setiap langkahnya Junmyeon selalu melihat.

"Bukankah kau bisa memasak untukku?"

"Ceh, memangnya kau siapa? Suamiku?"

"Setidaknya di masa depan, Xing."

"KIM JUNMYEOOOOOOOON!"

Yixing memulai penyerangan dan dengan sigap pula Junmyeon menghindar. Dengan lihai dia berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain menggunakan 3D Manuver Gear kemanapun itu yang penting menunaikan misinya kali ini, menjauhi Yixing dan _bibimbap_ Luhan.

"Kemari kau Junmyeon. Jangan menghindar."

"Jangan menghindar dan aku kalah telak darimu?"

"Mengalahlah untukku."

"Mana sudi."

"Haiyaaaaat!" Yixing naik meja makan. Melakukan serangan udara terhadap Junmyeon yang lemah perlindungan di atas.

.

Tap!

.

"Heh! Kau tak bisa lari dariku, Myeon." Yixing mendarat dengan kerennya. Bersimpuh dengan satu tangan sebagai tumpuan. "Jujur saja aku masih tak mengerti kenapa kau menghindari _bibimbap_ yang Luhan ge belikan ini. Kurasa ini enak, tapi kenapa? Kau pikir ini beracun? Heh, Junmyeon kau seperti bo—"

Yixing tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat tak melihat Junmyeon dimanapun. Kini dia sibuk celingukan mencari keberadaan Junmyeon yang tiba-tiba menghilang seperti terbawa angin. Begitu lembut kepergiannya. Apa ini salah Yixing yang berbicara dengan mata terpejam tadi? Atau jangan-jangan Junmyeon tertular _phantom kage_ dari _fandom_ anime sebelah? Halah ngaco.

"Myeon, tak perlu bersembunyi. Hadapi aku dengan _manly_ kalau kau memang laki bukan rasa-rasa." Yixing berbicara pada angin. Dia menyendok _bibimbap_ lagi. Menyiapkan amunisi.

"Aku berani jamin, sebentar lagi kau akan tidur di luar—"

"Apa?"

.

Deg!

.

Dengan gerakan patah Yixing menoleh ke belakang mendapati Junmyeon tersenyum kucing kepadanya.

"MUGYAAAAAA!"

Teriakan menggelegar nan memilukan memenuhi apartemen.

"K-k-kau d-d-d-dari ma-ma-mana?" Mendadak Yixing gagap.

Junmyeon memiringkan kepalanya. Masih dengan tersenyum, perlahan dia menangkap tangan Yixing yang memegang seko—maaf, sendok. "Aku? Daritadi aku disini."

Yixing menelan ludah. Demi apa senyuman Junmyeon terlihat mengerikan di matanya. "B-bohong. A-aku t-tidak melihatmu t-tadi."

"Benarkah?" Desisan Junmyeon membuat Yixing geli. Memanfaatkan itu, Junmyeon semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"B-benar. Aku tidak melihatmu d-dimana-mana—HEY! LEPASKAN TANGANKU!"

Senyum—seringai—makin mengembang dibibir Junmyeon. Kali ini keadaan berbalik. Junmyeon di posisi penyerang dan Yixing terserang. Begini lebih baik dan benar.

"Lepaskan? Dan kau menyuapkan ini ke mulutku?"

Berusaha berontak, Yixing mengerahkan seluruh tenaga. Meski pendek, kekuatan Junmyeon setara dengan Armor Titan. Apa dia masuk _zone_?

"Tujuanku memang itu, bodoh."

"Hmm."

"Myeon!"

"_No._"

"Kim!"

"Haaa?"

"Ya! Junmyeon lepa—MPHH!"

_Timing_ yang tepat. Junmyeon segera mengarahkan tangan yang ia pegang ke mulut Yixing.

"Makan itu _bibimbap_ Luhan." Perlahan melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mundur teratur.

Mau tak mau Yixing mengunyah apa yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Masa iya dia main langsung telan. "Hah! Sialan kau, Myeon. Mencari kesempatan yang—MPHH!"

Merasa ada yang tidak beres buru-buru Yixing menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Junmyeon diam memperhatikan.

"Huaaaaah! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau ini pedaaaaas!" Yixing sibuk mengipasi mulutnya. "Air, Myeon. Ambilkan aiiiiiirrrr!"

Junmyeon berdecak saat punggungnya didorong-dorong oleh Yixing, "Sabar kenapa, sih?" Dia mendorong Yixing mundur. Berjalan ke dispenser setelah mengambil gelas di rak.

"Itu alasan kenapa aku tidak mau makan makanan dari Luhan." katanya saat air mulai keluar dari galon. Matanya melirik Yixing yang tengah sibuk sendiri di meja makan.

"Ini." Gelas di tangan Junmyeon segera lenyap disambar oleh Yixing dengan ganas. Junmyeon diam lagi.

Satu.

Dua.

Ti—

"PUAAAAH! APA INI KENAPA KAMU NGASIH AKU AIR PANAS?"

Bibir Junmyeon berkedut menahan tawa. Dengan ganteng dia berdehem lalu duduk di seberang Yixing. "Kata mama kalau kepedasan, minum air hangat."

"IYA ITU AIR HANGAT, BUKAN AIR PANAS SEPERTI INI JUNMYEON PEÁ!"

"Aku tidak peá, Xing."

"BLOÓN."

"Bukan."

"PANAS, MYEON. PANAAAASSS!"

"Kan cepat hilang?"

"APANYA? MULUTKU RASANYA TERBAKAR."

"Benarkah?"

"GROAAAAR!"

.

.

.

_**HEADLINE** **NEWS**_ : SEBUAH KAMAR APARTEMEN DI DAERAH KAMPUNG LEDOK, TERBAKAR. DITEMUKAN DUA MAYAT YANG IKUT HANGUS DI DALAMNYA. MENURUT KESAKSIAN PARA TETANGGA, APARAT DAN TIM FORENSIK MENYIMPULKAN BAHWA PEMICU TERJADINYA KEBAKARAN ADALAH PERCIKAN API YANG MUNCUL DARI SALAH SATU DARI DUA KORBAN.

* * *

><p>Tok tok tok..<p>

.

"Xing?"

Kejadian itu terulang lagi. Junmyeon yang mengetuk pintu kamar Yixing berulang kali namun tak ada sahutan yang berarti dari dalam.

"Xing, aku bawa obatnya."

.

Tok tok tok..

.

Masih tak ada sahutan. Junmyeon mulai menyerah. Itu sudah yang kesekian kali tak terhitung jumlah sampai jari-jarinya memerah, lho. Padahal kan niatnya mulia sekali memberikan obat mencret kepada Yixing, namun apa? Kebaikan selalu saja belum tentu dibalas dengan keindahan.

Junmyeon positif menyerah. Ia berbalik badan hendak pergi dari sana sebelum suara gaduh berasal dari dalam kamar menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Junmyeon membalikkan badan. Setitik cahaya harapan terpancar di wajahnya.

"Xing, ini aku bawa—"

"MINGGIR! JANGAN HALANGI AKU!"

Dengan kasar Junmyeon terhempas ke dinding sebelah pintu. Kekuatan Yixing tiba-tiba kembali dan itu lebih mengerikan dibanding melawan cacing besar Alaska meski sudah dibantu Sandy. Dia hanya bisa menatap punggung Yixing yang makin menjauh. Sembari menghela napas, Junmyeon menggelengkan kepala. Dia memilih untuk masuk kamar Yixing. Meletakkan obat di meja nakas setelah sebelumnya pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air—kali ini tidak panas, tidak dingin—dan roti isi yang tadi ia beli di warung bersamaan dengan obat mencretnya.

"Xing, aku sudah meletakkan obatnya di meja sebelah ranjang. Setelah ini segera makan roti dan obat." Junmyeon mengetuk pintu toilet. Sekelebat memori melintas di otak Junmyeon dimana waktu saat adegan "menyalurkan obat" dengan Yixing membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar. Dalam hati dia berharap Yixing akan menjawab sama seperti waktu itu, "_Tidak. Aku tidak mau makan obat. Pahit._" dan Junmyeon akan dengan senang hati mempraktekkan hal yang sama. Namun sayang seribu sayang jawaban dari Yixing tidak sesuai harapan.

"DIAM! JANGAN MENGGANGGU. AKU SEDANG KONSENTRASI, MYEO—UGH—KETATH~!"

Junmyeonpun memilih pergi dari tempat itu daripada mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat ambigu dan menjijikkan dari Yixing.

**Tiga hari kemudian.**

"YOLO! Xing, kau kemana saja tiga hari kemarin aku tak lihat. Apa sudah mendapat perkembangan yang signifikan atas hubunganmu dengan Junmyeon? Oh, oh, jangan lupa ceritakan padaku. Aku ini berperan dalam kesuksesan hubunganmu, ya."

Yixing menahan kesal saat Luhan sudah menyambutnya dengan kelewat riang gembira. Pagi-pagi telinganya sudah panas saja. Memangnya dia ini mesin yang harus dipanasi setiap pagi supaya tidak ngadat _accu_-nya? Kalau sudah ngadat repot. Distater atas tidak bisa, distater bawah sulit. Btw apanya dari Yixing yang harus distater?

"Ge, ini masih pagi, lho."

"Siapa bilang ini sudah malam? Kau mulai rabun, ya?" Hampir saja Yixing mengemplang kepala Luhan kalau dia tidak ingat bahwa Luhan itu seniornya yang harus dihormat. Bah! Orang seperti ini dihormati?

"Maksudku jangan membuat ulah."

"Aku tidak membuat ulah, Xing." Luhan merangkul pundak Yixing dengan akrabnya. Namun yang bersangkutan cenderung meringis risih.

"Ceritakan padaku." Alis Luhan naik turun.

Buru-buru Yixing melepaskan diri dari rangkulan SKSD Luhan, "Apanya yang perlu aku ceritakan? Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan, ge. Tidak ada yang spesial." Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

Namun saat itulah masalah baru dimulai. Luhan melihat sesuatu yang janggal dari Yixing. Dengan cepat Luhan segera menyusul. Kembali merangkulkan lengan ke pundak laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya.

"Nah, aku tahu sesuatu telah terjadi padamu." Luhan berbisik rendah di telinga membuat Yixing merinding seketika. "Kau sudah melakukan itu dengan Junmyeon, kan?"

.

Whut O_O?

.

Yixing melepaskan diri lagi. Berbalik menghadap Luhan dengan tatapan tak mengerti, "Haaaa?"

Senyum menyebalkan terpatri si wajah Luhan, "Aaaa jangan mengelak. Aku tahu." Dia colak-colek dagu Yixing. Sontak Yixing mundur. Wajah Luhan terlalu dekat.

"Haaaa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Xing. Aku tahu kau bodoh jadi jangan ditambah-tambahi lagi, okeh?"

.

_Twitch!_

.

"SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD BODOH, GE?!"

"Wohooo~" Luhan mundur menghindari semburan Yixing. Dia menggerakkan kedua tangannya bermaksud membuat Yixing tenang, "Kalem, _man_."

"Bagaimana bisa kalem kalau gege ngomongnya menyebalkan terus? Lagipula darimana gege mendapatkan kesimpulan konyol seperti itu?"

Luhan menjentikkan jari, "Mudah saja. Dilihat dari cara berjalanmu. Apa itu kurang cukup?"

Cara berjalan? Apa ada yang salah dari caranya berjalan? Dia kan hanya—TERSEOK! Mampus Luhan salah paham lagi.

"Ge. Kurasa kau salah paham." Yixing berusaha menepuk pundak Luhan namun ditangkis oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Ow, ow, kau tak bisa menghindariku lagi."

Yixing mengepalkan tangan, "Ge, aku mencoba bersabar."

"Coba saja kalau bisa. Aku tahu apa yang kau tak tahu, Xing."

"ITU NAMANYA SOTOY. GEGE MEMANG SOTOY DAN DENGARKAN AKU DULU!"

Sayang sekali Luhan tak sempat menghindar. Dia terkena muncratan Yixing. Sambil mengelap wajah dia menatap Yixing yang ngos-ngosan, "Oke."

"Ini. Semua. Gara. Gara. Gege." kata Yixing penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Masih memejamkan mata takut emosinya meledak lagi.

Luhan cengo. Menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku?

"Ya. Itu karena gege. Gege yang minta tambah sambel ke _bibimbap_ yang waktu itu kita beli, kan? Padahal aku sudah bilang tidak usah pakai sambel dan gara-gara itu aku mencret. Bokongku sakit gara-gara itu."

"Haaa? _Bibimbap?_ Kamu? Sambel? Mencret?"

"IYA. IYA. IYA. IYA." Yixing mencak-mencak. Untung koridor sedang sepi.

Luhan menggaruk belakang kepala, "Bukannya itu _bibimbap_ untuk Junmyeon? Kok kamu yang makan? Kamu main monopoli, ya?"

"Tidak, ge. Aku tidak main monopoli. Aku tidak suka, sering kalah, banyak hutang."

Luhan menepuk kening, "Bukan itu maksudku."

"Iya, iya aku tahu, tadi cuma curhat." Yixing mengibaskan tangan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku sudah menyuruh Junmyeon untuk makan _bibimbap_ beracun itu—"

"KURANG AJAR KAMU BILANG BIBIMBAPKU BERACUN."

"—tapi dia tidak mau. Aku terus memaksanya dan aku kalah pertempuran. Walhasil aku memakan satu sendok _bibimbap_ itu. Padahal cuma satu sendok, tapi karena perutku belum siap menerima keadaan yang cukup ekstrim jadinya dia ngambek, mencret deh." Yixing lanjut mengabaikan protesan Luhan. Sementara Luhan makin cengo. Pakai bertempur segala?

* * *

><p>Mungkin benar juga apa yang Luhan katakan tadi. Hubungan Yixing dan Junmyeon ada kemajuan. Entah Luhan tak berpikir tentang apa yang Yixing lakukan namun yang jelas ini semua berawal sejak kejadian mencret itu. Selama tiga hari Yixing absen mengajar dan selama itu pula dia mendapat hikmah dan hidayah dari Yang Maha Kuasa berupa kepekaan terhadap segala perhatian Junmyeon. Sampai mengorbankan diri tidak masuk sekolah—padahal dia punya hutang capcin sama Kyungsoo—dan menjadi babu Yixing yang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari toilet.<p>

("Ugh, Myeon, bokongku panas."

"Tunggu sini."

"Mau kemana?"

"Mau ke warung beli es batu. Nanti kamu kompres sama itu."

"JUNMYEON BLOÓN!")

Bahkan Tao pun ikut senang melihat Yixing—yang di matanya—berusaha menghindari Junmyeon tiap kali mereka berpapasan akhir-akhir ini. Jujur saja mungkin karena intensitas waktu bertemu dan seringnya dia berangkat bersama Junmyeon dan Yixing, melihat dua orang itu tidak akrab (padahal aslinya tidak akrab) dia merasa brokoro sendiri. Mungkin Tao sudah menjadi Sulay _shipper_.

Seperti saat ini. Sekarang dia sedang duduk di bangku semen depan kelas bersama Jongin yang sibuk main Flappy Birds. Itu anak sedang ketagihan karena berhasil main sampai level dua. Padahal sebelumnya dapat satu skor saja susahnya minta mampus. Sedangkan Tao sendiri ngemil _pocky_. Dia sudah habis tiga pak berhubung _pocky_ sedang ada promo berhadiah samsul _galaxy five_ plus _garskin pocky_.

Tak sengaja mata berkantungnya bersirobok dengan dua orang yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Dari kejauhan yang satu nampak mengomel dan yang satunya lagi _stay cool_.

"Kau itu kalau ada guru menerangkan di depan didengarkan, dong."

"Hn."

"Jangan mentang-mentang pintar kau meremehkan seorang guru."

"Hn."

"Nilai sikapmu bisa mendapat D, lho."

"Hn."

"Dan aku mulai sangsi apakah kau benar-benar pintar karena daritadi tanggapanmu han hen han hen saja."

"_Inggih, ndoro._"

"Begitu lebih baik."

Tanpa sadar bibir Tao tersenyum, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan dari siswa-siswi lainnya yang melihat interaksi antara guru dan siswa itu.

"Apa, sih Tao daritadi cengengesan terus. Bikin bingung saja." Jongin protes namun matanya tak lepas dari layar _tab_.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, tem."

"Jangan panggil gue item! Gue sudah putih."

"Apanya?"

"Gigi gueh."

Taopun segera pergi dari sana. Malu punya teman seperti itu.

.

.

.

_To Be Continue_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Setelah Dae review, ada banyak typo. Jadi Dae perbaiki lagi dan ada beberapa tambahan sedikit. Kalau masih ada typo, asli itu hanyalah kesalahan mata Dae yang slehor.<em>**

**_RnR nanodayo *cling*  
><em>**

**_SHARARA GOES ON!_**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Warn :**_

_**Bahasa masih ancur mampus/Joroknya masih ada, ya kayak chapter kemarin, tapi dikit.**_

_**Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

_**My Fiancé Chapter 10 - Ending**_

.

.

.

Junmyeon mulai merasa pusing. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah karena bagitu banyak kata-kata dari Yixing yang masuk. Kalau langsung tembus ke telinga kiri tidak masalah, lah ini malah sempat terserap otak. Junmyeon harus segera mencari cara bagaimana bisa melarikan diri dari Yixing yang sekarang arah pembicaraannya makin _random_ saja. Masa masalah mencret kemarin masih dia bahas.

"—lau tidak segera dihentikan aku bisa dehidrasi karena banyaknya cairan yang ikut terbuang, Myeon. Untung saja kau segera tanggap membelikanku obat dan membuatkan oralit, jadi aku selamat—etapi bukannya aku berterima kasih padamu, lho ya."

Wajah Junmyeon menampakkan rasa malas yang amat sangat.

"Ternyata benar Luhan ge minta tambah sambel waktu itu. Padahal aku sudah bilang padanya kalau tidak usah pakai sambel. Katanya kurang greget. Greget apanya kalau menyebabkan kematian dan gangguan pencernaan seperti itu—ah, tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, Myeon. Aku memang sudah biasa menyelamatkan hidup seseorang." Oceh Yixing sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Junmyeon sembari terkekeh ringan.

Junmyeon sweatdrop. Untuk apa pula dia berterima kasih.

Tanpa Yixing sadari Junmyeon membawanya berbelok ke koridor yang sepi.

"Diare itu adalah penyakit yang paling aku benci sejak kecil, Myeon. Aku tidak suka sensasi panasnya. Tidak suka lutut yang pegal karena terlalu banyak jongkok—eh padahal kan kita pakai toilet duduk, ya? Ah kau jangan tertawa, Myeon. Dulu waktu aku masih di Cina, sering main ke sungai kuning dan BAB di sana, otomatis jongkok, jadi sampai sekarang terbawa kebisaaan itu. Meski pakai toilet duduk tetap saja aku naiki dan jongkok di atasnya—eh kok tiba-tiba sepi? Apa sudah pulang? Aku terlalu banyak bicara rupanya. Ckckck ternyata benar kata mama, kebanyakan pisang bikin kita lupa diri."

Junmyeon mengorek telinganya yang dirasa sudah penuh dengan serumen. "Sudah selesai?"

Yixing tak segera menjawab membuat Junmyeon berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Yixing yang berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya. "Kenapa berhenti?"

Mata Yixing memicing curiga, "Kau sengaja membawaku kemari, kan?"

Bola mata Junmyeon berputar, "Ya. Aku kasihan pada orang-orang yang mendengarkan ocehanmu. Pasti telinga mereka panas." Lalu kembali berjalan.

"Tapi kenapa kau betah bersamaku?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Junmyeon membatu di tempat. Padahal tidak ada medusa yang lewat. Ah, kitakore!

Dia menoleh sekilas sambil menggaruk kepala, "_E-etto_.. Um.. mungkin sudah terbiasa."

"Terbiasa apanya?" Yixing memiringkan kepala tak paham.

"S-sudah, lupakan. Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Lalu kabur meninggalkan Yixing yang kini garuk-garuk pantat berusaha mencerna (dengan susah payah) kalimat sederhana Junmyeon barusan. Yixing itu benar-benar bolot. Otaknya pakai pentium berapa, sih? Jaman core 2 begini masih pakai pentium III.

"Apa, sih? Aku tidak—YA! JUNMYEON JANGAN LUPA NANTI KE RUANG DATAAAAA!"

Meski dirinya sudah cukup jauh dari Yixing, teriakan barusan masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Junmyeon. Frekuensi suara gurunya itu memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Bahkan Junmyeon sempat mendengar suara kaca pecah.

Sekarang sudah pulang sekolah. Kenapa cepat sekali? Karena biar cepat selesai pula -_-

"Aku pulang dulu, Jun. Hati-hati nanti pulangnya, ya. Bai."

Setelah mengangguk membalas lambaian Tao, Junmyeon berputar arah menuju ruang data seperti yang diperintahkan Yixing. Dia dimintai oleh yang bersangkutan untuk membantunya mencatat data siswa, masa iya beli cilok.

Perlahan Junmyeon memutar kenop pintu. Melongokkan kepala melihat ke dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh rak buku.

"Yixing kemana?" gumamnya sambil menutup pintu. Melempar tas ke meja terdekat lalu berjalan menuju salah satu rak.

"OY JUNMYEOOOOON!"

.

Brak!

.

Buku yang dipegang Junmyeon terlempar sembilan mil (bohong).

"Tsk! Tidak perlu berteriak susah, ya?" Junmyeon sewot. Berjongkok mengambil buku yang tadi terjatuh karena kaget. Sedangkan Yixing tersenyum ceria sambil meletakkan tasnya di sebelah tas Junmyeon.

"Sudah watak."

Mengabaikan ucapan Yixing, Junmyeon meletakkan kembali buku ke tempat semula, "Kita mulai darimana?"

"Ah, dari kelas XII IPA 1."

* * *

><p>Sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara jarum panjang yang terus berputar tanpa henti kecuali baterainya habis. Seolah setia pada setiap detik yang minta dijamah(?), tanpa lelah mencari angka 13. Langit sudah gelap. Sepertinya sudah malam, begitu pemikiran dua orang di dalam sana. Padahal di luar cuma mendung.<p>

"Myeon, hidupkan lampunya!"

Junmyeon melirik Yixing dari balik buku data yang dia pegang, "Kan kau yang lebih dekat dengan saklar, Xing."

Yixing menggelengkan kepala dengan elegan, "Aduh, Myeon. Kau tak lihat aku sedang sibuk."

Dengan berat hati Junmyeon beranjak dari duduk. Berjalan ke belakang Yixing dimana saklar tertempel cantik disana. Padahal jika Yixing mundur dan merentangkan tangan, beres. Dasar tuan sok mengatur. Begitu kata Dori.

"Sudah sampai mana?"

"HAIYAAAA!"

"Tsk! Sudah kubilang tak usah berteriak." Junmyeon menarik mundur tubuhnya yang condong ke depan mengintip pekerjaan Yixing.

"Kau saja yang selalu mengagetkanku."

Mengabaikan jawaban sang guru, Junmyeon berjalan menuju kursi di seberang Yixing. Kembali mendekte, "Kita lanjutkan. Oh Sehan, 18 tahun, hobi karaoke."

Tak segera mengetikkan apa yang Junmyeon ucap, Yixing menatap muridnya dengan alis terangkat, "Oh Sehan? Tadi Sehun."

"Sehan itu kembarannya Sehun. Sudah jangan cerewet cepat ketik."

Dengan bibir mengerucut Yixing mulai mengetikkan apa yang diucapkan Junmyeon tadi. Bertanya kenapa dia harus mencatat kembali data siswa-siswinya? Salahkan otak pikun Yixing yang lupa dimana dia meletakkan map berisi berkas data dan tidak menge-_save sofcopy_-nya.

* * *

><p>Yixing mengunci pintu dengan Junmyeon berdiri di belakangnya. Sekolah sudah bebas dari lalat-lalat jantan dan betina jika diperhatikan dari keadaan yang sepi.<p>

"Sepertinya di luar hujan." gumam Junmyeon sambil menoleh ke jendela kaca di ujung koridor.

"Kau membawa payung, kan?" Junmyeon mengangguk dan Yixing bernapas lega. Setidaknya dia tak perlu repot-repot berbagi payung dengan bocah satu ini. "Ayo."

Junmyeon mengikuti Yixing yang memakai mantel.

.

Jress!

.

Langitpun ngeces dengan biadab. Dua orang itu menengadah dengan tampang kecewa dan ingin menangis—yang satu itu untuk Yixing.

"Kau serius, Myeon?"

Yang diajak bicara menoleh, "Kok tanya aku? Terserah kamu, tapi lebih baik kita menunggu." Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan.

Hujan cukup deras. Bahkan tetesan airnya pun besar-besar. Pasti terasa sakit jika terkena kulit. Jarak pandang mereka terbatasi dan sangat pendek. Payung saja tak akan cukup jika musuh hujan angin seperti ini. Daripada payung jebol lebih baik mengalah. Sayang payung, keduanya memilih menunggu reda.

Sepi. Biasanya ada yang mengoceh. Junmyeon menoleh dan lalu ia sesali karena pemandangan yang didapatnya sungguh membuat jantung berdenyut-denyut. Yixing yang menengadah menikmati hujan dengan mata terpejam merasakan tiap percikan air hujan yang dingin menyentuh wajah manisnya. Tak berkedip Junmyeon dibuatnya. Ia memilih untuk membuang muka. Tidak bagus untuk kesehatan jantung. Zina mata katanya pak ustadz jika dilihat terlalu lama, nanti malah menimbulkan hasrat ingin—lupakan. Namun sekali lagi Junmyeon melirik dan masih mendapati hal yang sama.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Yixing membuka mata lalu menoleh. Sekilas ia melihat Junmyeon yang memalingkan muka dengan cepat. Alis Yixing terangkat. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Tidak ada."

Aslinya mau jawab "_Aku lihat ukiran indah sang dewata barusan. Sungguh menggugah rasa untuk selalu menatapnya._" Karena tak mau dikemplang Yixing, Junmyeon memilih berdusta. Berdusta demi kebaikan walau sama-sama dosa. Apa iya?

Keduanya terdiam lagi. Mendengarkan rinai hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Junmyeon yang menatap lumpur di bawahnya dan Yixing yang kembali menikmati percikan hujan. Tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya saling mencuri pandang. Jika yang satu tak melihat, yang satunya melirik. Jika yang dilirik menoleh, akan selalu diakhiri buang muka dengan wajah memerah oleh yang melirik. Begitu seterusnya sampai ada yang membuka suara.

"Kau seperti fatamorgana."

Mata Yixing yang terpejam, otomatis terbuka. Ia menoleh mendapati Junmyeon yang menatap lurus gerbang nun jauh di sana. Meski tetap dengan ekspresi datar, terselip kecewa di wajah—yang sebenarnya dan Yixing akui—tampan itu.

"Sangat dekat kulihat namun mustahil kudapat."

Mulut Yixing terbuka, hendak menjawab namun ia urungkan dan memilih mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Ikut menatap gerbang utama.

"Kau tak menjawab."

Yixing menunduk. Paham akan maksud dari perkataan Junmyeon.

"Setidaknya beri aku kepastian."

Dia diam. Memilih diam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Dengan kata-kata."

"…"

"Kalau tidak bisa—"

Perlahan tangan Junmyeon bergerak meraih tangan lembut Yixing yang menggantung bebas di sebelahnya.

"—dengan tindakan."

"GYAAAAA!"

-_-a

Reflek Yixing melepaskan tangan saat dirasa Junmyeon mulai mengeratkan genggamannya. "A-a-a-ano.._E-etto_.. A-aku—ma-maaf!"

Dengan berani entah sadar atau tidak, Yixing menerobos hujan bagaikan menerobos semak belukar di hutan hujan tropisyang lebat—melarikan diri meninggalkan Junmyeon yang _facepalm_ menatap gurunya berlari kesetanan. Pakai nabrak-nabrak pohon dan tiang segala.

"Apa, sih? Orang itu selalu saja merusak suasana."

Tanpa harus repot-repot memanggil Yixing yang sudah keburu basah kuyup dan babak belur untuk kembali, Junmyeon mengambil payung dari tasnya. Menorobos hujan dengan cara yang wajar tidak seperti Yixing yang tanpa perlindungan kecuali dengan mantelnya.

* * *

><p>Seperti kebanyakan orang pada umumnya, mari kita persempit dengan kebanyakan adegan di komik shōjo kesukaan Junmyeon, setelah kehujanan otomatis si pelaku akan jatuh sakit. Dan benar Yixing sekarang jatuh sakit. Jika Yixing sudah sakit, Junmyeon yang repot. Waktu dia menelepon mama Yixing memberitahukan kondisi sang anak dengan harapan beliau akan datang dan merawat, dengan kejam mama Yixing menjawab,<p>

"_Kan kau yang ada bersamanya? Kenapa harus aku yang merawat anak itu? Dia tanggung jawabmu karena kau tinggal bersamanya. Aku tidak mau tahu dan tidak mau repot. Siapa suruh sakit? Urusi dia. Bai._"

Lalu telepon ditutup secara sepihak. Junmyeon mulai berpikir mamanya itu siapa? Sempat pula Junmyeon berpikir kalau Yixing itu anak pungut. Bah, jahat sekali pikirannya.

Sekarang Junmyeon sedang di dapur. Membuat bubur dengan contoh resep dari Kris.

("Pada dasarnya aku ini orang baik. Hanya saja jika bertemu kalian berdua hormon adrenalinku terpacu begitu cepat aku tak tahu mengapa, jadi berubah jahat. Tapi untuk saat ini aku prihatin mendengar kabar bahwa si bodoh itu sakit karena hujan-hujanan. Kubantu kau, bocah, tapi setelah ini panggil aku tuan tampan.")

Sambil menggerutu Junmyeon mengaduk bubur dalam panci. "Cih. Apanya yang tampan? Giginya?" Kemudian mencicipi bubur buatannya. Mengecapkan lidah beberapa kali sambil pasang pose menerawang. "_Not bad._"

Berjalan ke lemari piring. Mengambil sebuah mangkuk kemudian menyendok bubur secukupnya. Bagaimana bisa dia menyentuh dapur, padahal sudah ada _warn_ dari Yixing? Tentu saja dengan memanfaatkan ketidakberdayaan tuan sok mengatur itu.

Junmyeon melepas apron. Berjalan meninggalkan dapur menuju kamar Yixing dengan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas air, dan _paracetamol_.

"Xing, waktunya makan obat."

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Junmyeon asal terobos. Di dalam kamar, Yixing terbaring lemah dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Junmyeon mendekat. Meletakkan nampan di meja nakas dan berkacak pinggang di samping ranjang.

"Tidak bagus menghalangi panas untuk keluar." Dia menyibakkan selimut dengan paksa.

Yixing menggerutu, "Apa, sih, Myeon? Dingin tahu."

Junmyeon menghentikan tangan Yixing yang akan membungkus tubuhnya lagi, "Sekarang. Waktu. Makan. Obat."

Setelah kicep beberapa saat, terpaksa Yixing mengangguk. Terpesona dengan wajah Junmyeon begitu dekat. Sebenarnya bukan karena wajah tampan, namun mengerikan meski tetap tampan. Aduh Yixing labil dalam mengambil keputusan orang tampan.

"Bagus." Junmyeon mundur. Mengambil mangkuk bubur. "Duduk."

"Tsk! Setidaknya bantu aku, bodoh." Susah payah Yixing bangkit. Pening di kepala cukup membatasi gerakannya. Dengan sigap Junmyeon membantu, "Jangan marah-marah."

"Siapa yang marah-marah, Myeon?!"

"Kau."

"Hmph!" Yixing buang muka. Junmyeon menghela napas kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang.

"E-eh? T-tunggu sebentar." Gerakan tangan Junmyeon terhenti. Baru saja dia akan menyuapkan sesendok bubur namun tertahan oleh Yixing.

"Apa?"

"S-siapa yang menyuruhmu menyuapiku?"

Junmyeon berdecak, "Kau sakit. Simpanlah tenagamu. Biar aku yang menyuapimu."

"T-ta—mphh!"

"Sudah kubilang simpan tenagamu." Junmyeon berucap datar sambil terus menyuapkan bubur ke mulut Yixing.

* * *

><p>Luhan berputar-putar di ruangan kepala sekolah. Di depan bapak kepala sekolanya pula. Dia melipat lengan sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk ke dagu.<p>

"Pak Luhan, bisakah berhenti? Saya pusing."

Luhan berhenti lalu menoleh ke Kepala Sekolah Min. Tebak siapa dia.

"Pak Kepala Sekolah, saya sedang berpikir, lagipula siapa yang menyuruh bapak untuk melihat saya?"

Kepala Sekolah Min hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan gerakan lemah, "Saya tahu, tapi kenapa Pak Luhan yang bingung? Saya akan menyuruh guru kesiswaan untuk mendatangi kediaman Pak Yixing, Pak Luhan. Guru baru itu sering absen akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi tiap kali dia tidak masuk, Kim Junmyeon juga ikut absen."

Luhan duduk dengan gerakan cepat. Mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, "Biar saya saja yang mengatasi ini, Kepala Sekolah. Saya yakin, Yixing benar-benar sering sakit akhir-akhir ini." Di kepala terbayang Yixing mencret karena makan bibimbap beracunnya.

Kepala Sekolah Min menggeleng, "Tidak, Pak Luhan. Secepatnya saya akan kirim guru kesiswaan. Kalau bisa sekarang juga."

"T-tapi—"

"Saya absolut, Pak Luhan."

Luhanpun kicep. Kepala Sekolah Min berambut merah dan absolut.

* * *

><p>Yixing berjalan ke dapur. Membuka lemari penyimpanan amunisinya, mengambil beberapa bungkus keripik kentang, memeluknya sambil menutup lemari. Berjalan lagi meninggalkan dapur lalu mendarat ke sofa setelah menyalakan TV.<p>

.

Kraus~ kraus~

.

Hanya itu dan suara _channel_ berubah yang terdengar. Yixing melirik jam dinding, "Lama sekali bocah itu. Tersesat apa, yak?" Kemudian kembali mengkraus kripik kentang dan dengan malas menggonta-ganti _channel_.

"Ini apa pula sinetronnya aneh-aneh. GGS? Apa itu? Ganteng-ganteng Maling Kutang? Ah, kok aku jadi ngaco begini. Jelas-jelas itu jauh. Yixing peá. Mungkin efek sakit, yak? Ganti, deh."

.

Ting tong~

.

Yixing melirik pintu depan. "Junmyeon? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja, sih? Merepotkan." Sambil menggerutu Yixing beranjak ke pintu.

.

Ting tong~

.

"Iye iye nggak sabaran amat, sih, ah."

.

Ceklek~

.

"Langsung masuk saja kenapa, sih—""

"Selamat pagi."

"—Myeon?"

"Apa? Bapak bilang apa tadi?"

Yixing mengerjapkan mata. Tersadar. Di depannya bukan Junmyeon, melainkan guru kesiswaan sekolahnya.

"A—"

"Saya kesini atas perintah Kepala Sekolah Min untuk mengecek kondisi bapak. Akhir-akhir ini bapak sering absen jadi—"

"Yixing?"

Yixing dan guru kesiswaan menoleh. Junmyeon berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya.

"Kim Junmyeon?"

Yang punya nama diam. Menatap guru kesiswaannya dengan pandangan datar.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Guru kesiswaan itu beralih menatap Yixing. "Pak Yixing bisa jelaskan ini? Dan kalau tak salah dengar tadi anda juga menyebut nama Junmyeon, benar?"

Yixing cuma mangap-mangap, "A—e—ett—"

"Baiklah. Sepertinya sudah jelas. Saya pergi dulu. Selamat pagi maaf mengganggu kalian."

Sepeninggal guru kesiswaan, keduanya masih mematung di tempat. Junmyeon yang diam dan Yixing yang masih mangap-mangap. _Shock_.

"M-M-M-Myeon?"

Junmyeon menghela napas. Dia mendorong pelan pundak Yixing kemudian menutup pintu, "Sudah jangan dipikirkan."

"HAAA? APANYA YANG JANGAN DIPIKIRKAN? KITA KETAHUAN PIHAK SEKOLAH!"

"—Xing."

"KENAPA KAU DATANG DI SAAT YANG TIDAK TEPAT?!"

"Aku—"

"KITA DALAM BAHAYA! TINGKATAN WASPADA ASTAGA AKU BELUM SIAP DIKELUARKAN DARI—"

.

Grep!

.

Mata Yixing terbelalak. Junmyeon mendekapnya.

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Kau masih sakit. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin."

Ingin rasanya Yixing berontak. Menghardik Junmyeon tepat di depan wajah porselennya. Darimana baik-baik saja? Ketakutannya selama ini jadi kenyataan. Namun usapan lembut Junmyeon di kepala membuatnya tenang. Nyaman menelusup di sela-sela kegelisahannya.

"Percaya padaku."

Perlahan Yixing memejamkan mata. Menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Junmyeon. Menikmati setiap sentuhan laki-laki yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu. Entah mengapa dia mulai percaya saja pada ucapan Junmyeon. Benar ini akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

><p>Helaan napas berat terus mengiringi langkah Yixing menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh. Perutnya kebas dan kepalanya pening. Padahal Luhan sudah memberi semangat dengan sepiring batagor tadi di kantin. Biasanya itu manjur, namun kali ini kasusnya berat, jadi tidak manjur. Yixing tak bisa tenang sejak tadi malam meski Junmyeon sudah memberinya aji-aji.<p>

"_Aaaall iz well.. Aaaall iz well…_"

Dia mengulangi aji-aji yang diajarkan Junmyeon setelah sampai di depan pintu. Yixing mendongak menatap benda coklat itu. Rasanya dia mengecil tiba-tiba. Ini pintu surga atau neraka?

"Huft~" Menghembuskan napas sambil memejamkan mata supaya merasa tenang, Yixing mulai memutar kenop. Melongokkan kepala mendapati Kepala Sekolah Min duduk tampan di singgasananya. "B-bapak memanggil saya?"

"Kemari. Duduklah." Kepala Sekolah Min mengangkat tangan mempersilahkan Yixing masuk dan duduk.

Dengan ragu Yixing mengangguk. Duduk di kursi panas memang sangat tidak nyaman. Bokongnya serasa makin tepos saja. Dia menunduk, tak berani menatap mata sang kepala sekolah.

"Tak perlu basa-basi, Pak Yixing. Anda pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan kita bahas."

Hanya suara detak jantung dan suara merdu membawa bencana Kepala Sekolah Min menggema di telinga Yixing. Dia hanya mengangguk tanpa mengangkat kepala.

"Kau sudah tahu masa lalu sekolah ini?"

Sekali lagi Yixing mengangguk.

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan kenapa Kim Junmyeon ada bersamamu?'

"I-i-i-i-itu..s-sa-saya—"

"Ah, anda lama. _Time up!_ Anda tahu konsekuensinya, Pak Yixing?"

Hampir menangis Yixing mendengar itu. Namun setelah diberi minum minuman yang bukan rasa-rasa oleh Luhan tadi, Yixing jadi benar-benar laki. Dia tahan air matanya. "Saya siap menerimanya, pak."

Padahal dalam hati dia menjerit, "_TOLONG, PAK. JANGAN BUANG SAYA. ANAK KITA MASIH KECIL._"

Kesimpulannya hanya satu. Ambigu.

Kepala Sekolah Min mengangguk, "Baiklah. Saya akan segera perintahkan bawahan saya untuk mengurus surat pengunduran diri anda."

Pengunduran diri? Dipecat iye, huweeee~ TAT

"Anda boleh keluar." Kepala Sekolah Min mempersilahkan atau lebih tepatnya mengusir. Yixing beranjak bangkit. Membungkuk hormat sebelum ngacir dari sana. Gerah. Kepala Sekolah Min tidak menyediakan AC. Tahun berapa ini? Masa masih saja menerapkan sistem ruangan dimana titan masih ada.

"Bagaimana?"

Hampir saja Yixing berteriak kalau saja tidak segera dibekap oleh Junmyeon yang bertanya barusan.

"Mphh! Mph! Mphh!"

Junmyeon melepas bekapannya. Mengelap tangannya ke celana.

"Hah! Kau itu selalu saja muncul tiba-tiba."

"Diam. Kita masih di kandang macan."

Yixing kicep. Junmyeon memasukkan tangan ke saku lalu bersandar. "Jadi?"

Mengerti maksud Junmyeon, wajah Yixing kembali kusut, "Aku dikeluarkan."

Junmyeon tak kalah kusut meski tetap ganteng. "Maafkan aku."

Kaget sebenarnya mendengar Junmyeon minta maaf. Yixing hanya tersenyum kucing sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

"Hahahaha, bukan masalah. Toh aku disini baru percobaan, kok."

Junmyeon diam. Matanya menatap Yixing. Terlihat datar namun penyesalan kental di sorot mata itu. Mau tak mau Yixing salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Eheheh, t-tidak masalah, Myeon. Aku akan mencari kesempatan di tempat lain."

Masih menatap Yixing, Junmyeon bertanya, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Mungkin ke Cina." jawab Yixing sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kau akan pergi dari Korea?"

Mengangguk mantap, "Kemungkinan besar sep—"

Yixing tak melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu ditinggal pergi Junmyeon. Sementara ia terus menatap punggung Junmyeon yang menjauh. Detik setelah itu sinar mata Yixing menyendu.

* * *

><p>"Kau tak pulang bersama Junmyeon, Xing?"<p>

"Tadi Junma izin pulang duluan, pak."

Luhan melirik Tao yang menjawab meski tidak diinginkan meski jawabannya memang berguna lalu kembali menatap Yixing yang menunduk sedari tadi. Terenyuh Luhan melihat teman rumpiknya sedih seperti itu. Aslinya tidak tahan, ingin menangis melihat wajah absurd Yixing.

"Sudahlah, Xing. Meski aku juga tak menginginkan ini, tapi pasti kau mendapat gantinya." ujar Luhan, menepuk-nepuk pundak Yixing yang menurun—lesu.

"Pak Kepala Sekolah begitu banget, ya. Pak Yixing tidak diberi kesempatan mengajar beberapa hari saja masa." Tao nyambung sambil makan _pocky_.

"Haaaaah~ mungkin ini memang jalan takdirku…" Tiba-tiba Yixing nyanyi. Luhan buru-buru menyetop sebelum Yixing melanjutkan satu album.

"Junmyeon pergi begitu saja saat kami bicara tadi. Aku bahkan belum sempat menyerahkan kunci apartemen kalau dia mau pulang. Aku khawatir dia minggat lagi seperti dulu. Lebih buruk lagi bagaimana kalau Junmyeon jadi putus asa dan ikut perkumpulan anak-anak _punk_ jalanan. Lebih buruk lagi kalau Junmyeon diajak ngamen. Kan sayang sekali wajah gantengnya. Kalau jadi artis, sih okeh. Tempatnya elit. Nah ini? Sudah di lampu merah, kena debu, makan nasi bungkusan satu untuk semua pula. Bagaimana kala—MPHHH!"

"Ayo kita cari Junmyeon." Luhan menyeret sambil membekap mulut Yixing. Mungkin tadi dia sarapan pisang lagi.

* * *

><p>Tiga orang itu berjalan beriringan. Sinar jingga matahari menjadi <em>background<em> mereka. Menampakkan siluet cantik karena kamera diambil dari arah depan(?).

"Junma dimanaaaah?" Tao mulai merengek. Badannya pegal-pegal daritadi disuruh melompat kesana-kemari seperti maling kutang oleh Luhan yang menjabat sebagai gembongnya hanya untuk mencari persembunyian Junmyeon. Untung dia pakai 3D _Manuver Gear_. Jadi tidak seberapa lelah sebenarnya.

"Jangan mengeluh, Huang. Kita harus segera menemukan Junmyeon sebelum fantasi Yixing makin berkembang ke arah yang tidak wajar." Luhan memperingatkan. Mendelik sangat ke panda di sebelah Yixing. Sementara yang berada di tengah-tengah terus menunduk lesu.

"M-mungkin di taman. Kita belum kesana, ge."

Luhan menatap Yixing lalu ke Tao kemudian mengangguk. "_Budhal!_"

* * *

><p>"B-benar, kan apa kataku?" ucap Yixing sambil mengelap air mata yang sudah menganak sungai entah kapan. Lagaknya seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan induk(?) lalu dibantu oleh dua om-om untuk mencari induknya tersebut.<p>

Luhan dan Tao saling pandang. Tak habis pikir Junmyeon berada di tempat seperti ini. Mereka pikir, sih taman yang dimaksud Yixing tempat romantis yang biasa digunakan sebagai lokasi syuting komik shōjo, eh ternyata -_-

Yixing mendekati Junmyeon yang sedang berkubang di kotak pasir. Gayanya mirip kuda nil.

"M-Myeon.. Hiks.."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, lebih tepatnya kaget kepergok di tempat seperti ini. Mana ada Luhan dan Tao pula.

"Yixing?" Dia bangkit dari kubangannya. Meninggalkan istana pasir yang baru separuh ia bangun. Setelah menepuk-nepuk tangan menghilangkan bekas debu dia mendekati Yixing. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Dia khawatir kau jadi anak _punk_, Kim." Luhan menyahut. Mendekati Yixing dan Junmyeon diikuti Tao dibelakangnya.

"Ha?"

"Fantasi Pak Yixing berlebihan dan mengerikan, Jun. Lebih baik kau segera bawa dia pulang cepat sebelum jadi gila."

"Haaaa?"

"Sudah sana jangan ha ho ha ho saja. Lihat Yixing mewek lagi, tuh. Dia butuh penyemangat!" Luhan sewot dengan tanggapan Junmyeon. Kesal pula melihat tampan bloónnya. Sementara yang bloón mengalihkan pandangan ke Yixing yang mulai mewek.

Jelek banget, njir. Batin Junmyeon jujur mampus.

"Ayo." Segera Junmyeon menyambar tasnya kemudian menarik pergelangan Yixing. "Kami pulang dulu. Terima kasih Pak Luhan, Tao." Lalu menghilang terbiaskan sinar mentari. Luhan dan Tao cengo, _speechless_ antara kaget mendengar Junmyeon berterima kasih dan terpesona dengan keindahan dua orang itu. Ini efek matahari!

* * *

><p>Tak ada yang berarti setelah itu. Junmyeon berusaha menampung semangat Yixing yang menetes sedikit-sedikit lama-lama jadi habis dan Yixing yang terus berkata "Tidak masalah." atau "Tidak apa-apa." sambil tersenyum tapi dia menangis. Sama saja bohong.<p>

Pagi ini Yixing tidak bangun lebih awal. Dia terlalu lelah menangis semalaman dan membiarkan Junmyeon ikut tidur di sampingnya. Pakai peluk-peluk pinggang segala. Ingat, Junmyeon itu tukang modus.

Dia menggeliat malas saat hidungnya mencium aroma makanan yang sedap. Keningnya berkerut kemudian membuka mata perlahan. Baru saja akan beranjak duduk, dia dikejutkan oleh _ringtone_ norak _smartphone_-nya.

"_Coba kau pikirkan, coba kau renungkan~_

_Apa yang kau inginkan telah aku lakukan~_

_Coba kau pikirkan, coba kau renungkan~_

_Tanya bintang-bintang hanya kaulah yang ku sayang~"_

"Tsk! Sial, aku lupa mengganti _ringtone_ kampret ini."

Melupakan permasalahan _ringtone_-nya, Yixing segera menyentuh gambar telepon hijau setelah melihat nomor asing di layar.

"Halooo? Cappa neeeeeh?"

Karena anak gaul, jadi jawabnya harus seperti itu. Yixing ingat petuah di _stand-up comedy_ yang sering ia tonton.

["Pak Yixing?"]

Virus alay Yixing langsung mati saat mendengar suara cempreng Kepala Sekolah Min.

"Y-ya? I-ini benar saya. Ada a-apa, pak?"

["Cepat datang ke sekolah sekarang juga. Jangan lupa bawa Junmyeon. Hari ini dia membolos lagi."]

"T-tapi kan s-saya—"

["Ucapan saya adalah…"]

"Absolut." Yixing menjawab lemas.

["Tepat sekali. Jadi segera turuti perintah atau saya kirim gunting kematian ke apartemen anda."]

.

Tut..tut..tut..

.

Kepala Sekolah Min kebanyakan nonton anime ternyata, batin Yixing berghibah.

"Kau itu kenapa bolos?" Lagi-lagi Yixing mengomel di jalan. Sedangkan Junmyeon diam. Mereka sedang otw menuju sekolah.

"Kalau kau ikut dikeluarkan bagaimana?"

"Ya tinggal keluar saja."

"BUODOH, YA?" Yixing mulai mencak-mencak sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Junmyeon. "Kau itu sudah kelas 3. Mana mungkin pindah sekolah. Nanggung sekali hidupmu."

Junmyeon hanya memutar bola matanya. Mulai memasang _headset_ daripada terus mendengar omelan Yixing yang mulai kemana-mana.

* * *

><p>Dua orang itu menunduk dalam. Tak berani angkat kepala takut dikira sombong. Apalagi menatap tepat di mata. Daripada kena <em>genjutsu<em> lebih baik seperti ini. Kepala Sekolah Min menatap mereka satu per satu. Persis seperti seorang bapak yang siap marah pada anak-anaknya yang susah sekali disuruh berangkat mengaji. Padahal jarak dari rumah ke TPA cukup dekat. Ditempuh sepeda roda tiga hanya memakan waktu lima menit.

"Begini, kalian jangan bersikap seperti itu terlebih dahulu." Kepala Sekolah Min berucap dengan suara dilembut-lembutkan membuat dua orang di depannya nyaris muntah. Junmyeon mendongak sementara Yixing yang lebih pengalaman ditekan Kepala Sekolah Min memilih tetap menunduk.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." kata Kepala Sekolah Min pasrah melihat Yixing merajuk. "Ini tentang pengeluaran Pak Yixing—"

"…"

"…"

"—saya cabut."

"EH?"

Yixing langsung mendongak cepat menatap Kepala Sekolah Min dengan tatapan tak percaya plus berharap yang tersembunyi. Sementara Junmyeon bergumam "_All iz well..all iz well.._" pelan sambil mengusap dada. Lega. Tapi jujur saja dia tak mengerti kenapa.

"B-benarkah?" Yixing masih _excited_. Dia menggebrak meja tanpa sadar.

"Benar." Kepala Sekolah Min membetulkan letak kacamata, "Saya telepon orangtua kalian berdua. Terutama Pak Yixing untuk membicarakan masalah pemecatan dan kenapa Kim Junmyeon ada bersama anda. Mama anda tanya kenapa, saya jawab apa adanya, lalu…"

Junmyeon berhenti bergumam. Yixing H2C.

"…beliau menjelaskan bahwa kalian sudah bertunangan sejak tiga tahun lalu."

"..."

"..."

"?"

"!"

"HEEEEEEEEE?!" Mata dua orang di depannya membesar sebesar bola basket.

"Jadi bukan masalah karena kalian sudah terikat sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja ini menjadi rahasia kami. Kami hanya takut terjadi hal buruk jika kalian ketahuan tinggal bersama tanpa alasan yang sangat kuat. Selamat, Pak Yixing anda tidak jadi dikeluarkan dan Junmyeon tolong kurangi membolos dan bersikap songong. Baik. Kalian boleh keluar." cerocos Kepala Sekolah Min.

"Tap-tapi, pak!" Yixing sukses menggebrak meja. Kini lebih keras. Hampir saja mejanya bobrok.

"Sudah sana keluar. Saya masih banyak perkerjaan." Keduanyapun diusir. Junmyeon menggeret kerah belakang kemeja Yixing sementara yang digeret masih berusaha menggapai kepala sekolah.

.

Blam!

.

Pintu tertutup. Kepala Sekolah Min menunduk. Melepas kacamatanya.

"Haaaa~ sudah kusangka mereka memang pasangan. Duh cucok, deh. Astaga aku mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak jika mereka satu atap. Huwooooh~" Kepala Sekolah Min geleng-geleng sambil menangkup kedua pipinya yang memerah. Dia Sulay _shipper_ juga ternyata.

* * *

><p>Sampai detik ini keduanya masih terdiam. Duduk berdampingan di sofa. Tak bergerak seperti manekin. Tatapan mereka lurus ke depan. Kosong. Terombang-ambing dalam pikiran masing-masing.<p>

"Bohong."

"…"

"Pasti mama bohong."

"…"

"Mama bohong soal pertunangan itu supaya aku selamat, kan?"

"…"

"JUNMYEON, JAWAB!" Yixing membentak tepat di telinga Junmyeon bikin pengang seketika.

"Kok tanya aku? Tanya mama kamu sana!" Junmyeon ikutan sewot. Tahu apa dia tentang pertunangan itu. Dia tak tahu apa-apa. Masih polos. Ngomong-ngomong tunangan itu seperti apa?

Yixing menggembungkan pipi. "Huh, tidak asik. Mau main _drama queen_ padahal."

"Tapi—"

Dengan cepat Junmyeon mengubah ekspresinya. "Apa?"

"MASA IYA KITA BERTUNANGAN DEMI APA?"

Menyandarkan punggung ke sofa, Junmyeon menghela napas, "Kalau misal iya, kenapa?"

"HIEEEEH?" Yixing loncat dari sofa, "MANA SUDI! Lagipula kenapa aku harus ditunangkan denganmu? Beda kita empat tahun, Myeon. Empat tahun." Yixing memamerkan empat jarinya di depan wajah Junmyeon.

Dengan halus Junmyeon menepis jari-jari itu, "Kan sudah pas?"

"APANYA?"

"Menurut _feng shui_—"

"Tunggu, itu ilmu topografi, bodoh!"

"Ralat. Menurut perhitungan, pasangan yang pas untuk menikah itu dengan beda usia empat tahun." Junmyeon berfatwa dengan mata terpejam dan diakhiri empat jari terangkat. Alis Yixing berkedut.

"Lagipula—" Mata Junmyeon terbuka. Menatap Yixing dengan pandangan yang _ow-what-a-sexy-stare_, bangkit mendekati Yixing dan langsung ditanggapi mundur oleh yang bersangkutan.

"—aku tak menolak jika harus ditunangkan denganmu." Dia mendesis sensual di telinga Yixing yang seketika membuat Yixing leleh.

"Me-menjauh!" Yixing mendorong dada Junmyeon namun ditahan. "Kubilang menjauh, Myeon."

"Tidak mau." Junmyeon menarik pergelangan Yixing. Membawa gurunya itu ke dalam pelukan. Mata Yixing membulat. Aroma bayi yang menguar dari tubuh Junmyeon membuat pipinya bersemu.

"Ugh! Myeon, se—sakh!" Ia mencoba melepaskan diri. Mendorong Junmyeon sekali lagi namun yang memeluknya tak bergeming.

"Aku merasa nyaman seperti ini. Diamlah."

Dapat Yixing rasakan pelukan Junmyeon semakin mengerat. Ia berhenti berusaha. Berkedip beberapa kali. Melirik Junmyeon meski tak akan terlihat wajahnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, dia sendiri juga merasa nyaman. Perasaan yang sama muncul lagi saat Junmyeon berusaha menenangkannya kemarin dan Yixing memilih membiarkan Junmyeon memeluknya sekali lagi. Toh Junmyeon pernah berkata padanya bahwa setidaknya jawab dengan tindakan. Dia tak bisa menjawabnya dengan kata-kata. Kesimpulannya Yixing itu...

* * *

><p>"Errr—Myeon?" Yixing menepuk punggung Junmyeon. Posisi mereka masih tetap seperti tadi. Apa tidak pegal? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak.<p>

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak tidur, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menghirup aromamu sampai habis."

"EH O_O?" Yixing menggebuk Junmyeon."B-bodoh! Mana mungkin habis."

"Kau malu, Xing?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa meremas bajuku begitu erat?"

.

_Whut?_

.

Pipi yang sudah merah makin memerah. Yixing mengeratkan cengkeramannya di punggung Junmyeon. "Berisik, sekarang lepaskan aku. Aku mau telepon mama."

Bernapas lega akhirnya Junmyeon mau melepaskannya. Sesak, neh. Tanpa buang waktu atau sebenarnya ingin menyembunyikan warna merah di wajah, Yixing segera menyambar ponsel dan berbalik.

.

Tut..tut..tut..

.

["Halo?"]

"MAMA KITA HARUS BICARA!"

["Harus bicara atau sudah tahu~?"]

Belum habis merah di wajahnya, kini harus bertambah setelah mendengar nada bicara mamanya. "Apa, sih mama! Aku mau bahas tentang per—"

["Tepat sekali."]

"AKU BELUM SELESAI NGOMONG!"

["Hhh~mama tahu kamu pasti akan menanyakan hal itu."]

"Jadi beneran?"

["Yup. Kami sudah rencanakan ini sebelumnya. Sengaja tidak memberitahu kalian berdua, menyuruh Junmyeon tinggal bersamamu, dan voila~ _SURPRISE!_"]

"Grrr…"

["Halo? Xing?"]

Junmyeon menelan ludah. Jilatan api berkobar di sekitar Yixing.

"Mama..aku senang sekali. _Surprise_, ya ma?" Yixing melembutkan suaranya namun terdengar mengerikan di telinga Junmyeon.

["Fufufufu~ benar, sayang. Kamu suka?"]

"_NO!_" Yixing meledak. Junmyeon kicep dengan ganteng.

"_I'm not surprised at all. I don't like this, Mom. You mothersucker. I almost got fired from the school cause of getting caught. You make me get heart attack, Mom!_"

Junmyeon pusing mendengarnya.

["_What? You should be thank to me. You don't need to bother looking for a boyfriend. You've got a handsome fiancé. Alright. Don't be argue! You'll be glad later._ Bai!"]

Telepon terputus sepihak.

"_What?Mom!Mom!_ Woy, _Mom!Pick up the call_—" Yixing teriak-teriak di depan layar. Hampir nangis dia. Sebenarnya sudah mewek daritadi.

"Xing?"

"—_Mom_—APA?" Dia menoleh dengan air mata berlinang. Junmyeon melingkarkan lengan memeluk pinggang Yixing. Menaruh dagu di pundak sang guru—mari kita ganti, sang tunangan.

"Ayo bikin anak."

"E-eeh? AAAAAAARGHH!"

_._

_._

_._

_The End_

_dengan tidak elitnya_

* * *

><p><em>Apa ini? Kenapa seperti ini? Dafuq -_-<br>_


End file.
